Auctions And Dignity
by lampfghgh
Summary: When Dumbledore needs funds for the war an auction takes place in order to help. What are they auctioning? Why, dignity ofcourse! I suck at summary's read it and make up your own summary!
1. It Never Ends

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me, i do no wrong.**

Hermione Granger had a philosophy; Once you've grown accustomed to something -No matter how unexpected it may be– It will always be painful to go back to the way things were.

She thought about this as she pushed her way into platform nine and three quarters discreetly, an act she had perfected over the years. Quickly dodging a few rowdy first years Hermione walked into the train and made her way past what felt like an endless amounts of doors until she reached an apartment filled with Weasley red hair mixed with raven Potter black.

Any other year Hermione would have walked in strutting around the room confidently as she lectured them on not doing their homework, though during the summer Hermione went through a change that nobody predicted. She had relaxed.

Sliding open the door she walked in and laughed at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

Ron had apparently fallen asleep on one of the seats and Harry was bent over him drawing on his face with a very muggle pen.

She laughed and the sound caused Harry to look up with a cheeky grin on his face.

She shook her head at him smiling and he came over to hug her.

"Now personally." Harry said leading her over to look at Ron. "I think it's an improvement."

Ron's face was now decorated with glasses, a lightning bolt scar and Harry had joined his freckles like a dot-to-dot pattern.

Harry lazily slung his arm over her shoulders and put his other hand on his hip still grinning down at his lightly snoring friend.

Hermione laughed again, a thing she often did in Harry's prescence and smiled up at him. Usually it was Ron that had the outstanding growth spurts, but Harry had grown at least five inches since she last seen him. Making her neck strain from looking up at him.

"I see the likeness." She laughed and tapped his own glasses mockingly.

"Are you saying you don't like it?" Harry asked with mock outrage.

"No mister Potter." She laughed. "But why not-" She trailed off and pulled out her own wand, changing Ron's hair to black with a flick of her wrist.

"Nice." Harry commented and they both sat down to watch Ron wake.

"Hermione?" He asked groggily and sat up, causing her to bite down on her lip to contain her mirth.

"Hi Ron." She smiled and leaned over to hug him.

"When did you get here?" He asked and rubbed his eyes sleepily, the ink around his eyes smudged and his new black hair stuck out on all ends.

"A few minutes ago." She smirked and he nodded sleepily.

Harry's arm was still around her and Ron paid it no attention. It was true Hermione and Ron had dated for a while but as they entered their seventh year at Hogwarts, they entered it as friends.

Other than the ink and fake hair Ron was currently sporting, he hadn't changed much over the brief summer Hermione hadn't seen him, he hadn't even grown, though he still was a lot bigger than Hermione.

"You two are so tall. You both look so different since when we first started."

"You can talk." Harry laughed and Ron nodded in agreement. She just looked blankly at them.

"I haven't changed..."

They scoffed in unison, an amusing sight to see since Ron currently looked so much like Harry.

"Our little Hermione's a woman now."

It wasn't a lie, the short bushy haired eleven year old grew into a beautiful wavy haired woman that a lot of their male classmates had noticed over the years.

"I can't believe it's our last year." Harry said smiling sadly.

"Oh i know. What are the chances of you two just taking it easy and not trying to get us killed?" Hermione asked hopefully and Harry grinned, pulling her head to rest on his shoulder.

"You really think that nothing amazing will happen this year?" Ron asked shaking his head.

Hermione had to bite down on her lip again.

"You're right."

"I know." Ron smirked.

"Good lord Weasel, i knew you were prone to hero worship but that's going a little too far."

The trio all looked up to find the source of the lazy drawl came from none other that Draco Malfoy, who was leaning arrogantly on the frame of their compartment door.

"What are you talking about ferret?" Ron sneered at him.

Hermione and Harry had to contain their smirks, while Draco showed no shame in showing his.

"You're walking shrine you've made out of yourself, and I'm guessing the original _hero_ and mudblood knew about it." He replied glaring at them all.

Before Hermione could react both Harry and Ron had drawn their wands and Hermione only rolled her eyes.

"It never ends." She groaned and Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Care to share muddy?"

She stood up faced him.

"Every year." She began crossing her arms. "You stroll in here with the same tired insults, smirk, and leave with your cronies." She looked around and found him alone. "But i see they're gone. Has everyone wised up to your ways Malfoy?"

Nothing Hermione said could wipe the smirk from his face as he stood as calm as ever.

"Gained a spine Granger? I can see this year will be a little more fun." He left and Hermione turned to face the two grinning boys behind her.

"That was fantastic Hermione!"

"Bloody brilliant!"

Hermione laughed and they all sat down again until Ron frowned.

"What did he mean about hero worship and shrines?" He eyed them carefully and Hermione burst out in giggles.

"HARRY DID IT!"

After a quick cleaning spell and a slight fight between two friends Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at their table in the great hall laughing at jokes and completely oblivious to everything around them.

Seamus had thrown an apple at Harry which had made Hermione laugh, a sound that reached the ears of a few males that had been admiring her from afar.

"You seem to have a lot of guys after you 'Mione." Ginny said from her seat across from her.

"What? That's not possible." Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry scoffed.

"You've got to be joking." Harry said and Hermione poked his side.

"Are you making fun of me?" She teased and poked him again.

Ron looked up from his goblet and groaned. "Get a room."

"Shove it Ronald." Hermione laughed.

"If i did I'm afraid Harry would get jealous."

Hermione was about to throw her own orange when Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the hall.

"Students." He said kindly and they all ceased talking. "Now what we've been satisfied with our welcome back ritual i have an announcement."

The students listened, except for the occasional braver students that would make a joke, or an insult and laugh at their professor's expense.

"Along with announcing our new head boy and girl-"

Harry smirked at Hermione and she blushed.

"We have decided that this year we will host a fund raiser, in which all the galleons made will go to St Mungo's."

There was an outbreak of whispering, some excited and some anxious. Hermione remained silent, knowing there was more to come.

"The fund raiser." Dumbledore continued. "Will be an auction wherein the sixth and seventh year females in the school that want to take place will be auctioned off to the highest bidder for a week. Spells will be put into effect to make sure that no illegal or unorthodox behavior happens. It will all be purely good natured and the females will not have to do anything they don't want to."

The outbreak in the hall was tremendous, the screaming, the squeals, the offended scoffs and the high fives across the hall all added to the roaring of voices.

One voice however, stood out louder than the rest. The offended shout of Hermione Granger filled the ears of all the people in the hall.

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!"

**Well Howdy! I wrote this because i had read an auction fic and it sort of lacked what i was looking for. So here it is, my own contribution to the ever growing collecton of cliche's. Love it or hate it review anyway!**

**AngelMagical. xx**


	2. Hating First Years

**Disclaimer: I've always wanted what i can't and don't have. Harry Potter is no exception.**

**Hi! I got so bored today i decided I'd write this sooner than i usually would have. Thank you to the people that reviewed!**

**Smelybel: Thank you!**

**Geauxtigers06: Thank you, glad you liked it and i hope you like this as much!**

**Loveofsapphires: YAY! I went through your profile (Yes I'm highly nosey) and i saw that you love the Labyrinth, it's so great. Thank you for putting me on your faveourites as well, that was really sweet. For your efforts you receive this prize! (Hands 10,000 virtual peaches) Hope you like the update!**

**Indulgent Writer: Thank you, hope you enjoy the update!**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Her eyes closed tightly as the realization sunk in. She had screamed out in the middle of Albus Dumbledore's speech.

Not that it hadn't been done before, Fred and George had their share of embaressing outbursts.

_Then again._ She reminded herself. _Fred and George were lunatics._

The hall had gone silent, and she could feel all the burning eyes on her. Even without opening her eyes she could tell that Harry was probably grinning at her embarrassment, and Ron was probably glaring at all of the laughing Slytherins.

She could feel Harry tug on her sleeve and she timidly opened her eyes to see his grinning face.

"You say a word and you'll die." She hissed at him, this only caused him to grin wider.

"I'd like to repeat that this is a voluntary act." Dumbledore said again looking pointedly to Hermione. She blushed and bowed her head.

"This auction will be held in a few weeks, the head boy and girl that i am yet to announce will organize it. Speaking of the head's I'd like to take it apon myself to use this opportunity to announce them now."

Quicker than she knew she could Hermione's head shot up, causing a loud sickening crack to reach her ears.

"Excited 'Mione?" Harry joked and she rolled her eyes.

"This year's head girl, is Hermione Granger." Professor Dumbledore said and earth shattering claps and cheers bounded from the Gryffindore table.

Hermione beamed and everyone within her reach either patted her arm or waved their hands in her face.

On either side of her Harry and Ron enveloped her in a three person hug causing her to laugh until her cheeks hurt. She stood up and walked towards the headmaster and she presented her with a badge.

_Hogwarts Head Girl._

Hermione grinned again and pinned it proudly to her shirt. Dumbledore gestured for her to wait so she stood where she was beaming down at all of her friends.

"This year's head boy, is Blaise Zabini."

The smile was gone now, nobody at the Gryffindore was clapping. The slytherin had erupted in the same large cheering and there were a few nervous claps from the Hufflepuff table.

Hermione could hear Ron's voice in her head already;_ A slytherin as the head boy, Dumbledore's gone bloody mad!_

She clapped slowly as she watched a boy with Black hair, toned skin, and deep blue eyes walk to stand beside her. He had a genuine smile on his face – Something she considered rare for a Slytherin.

"Congratulations." She said weakly.

"You too." Even his voice had a happy note that she hadn't heard from a Slytherin.

"And now we have our heads!" Dumbledore said proudly and they both walked to their respective tables. One was smiling, the other had shaky legs.

Not even a second after she had sat down again did Ron's voice assault her.

"A _Slytherin_ As our head boy, Dumbledore's-"

"Gone bloody mad." Harry and Hermione finished simultaneously.

Ron glared at them and they laughed.

"Congratulations 'Mione." Harry said hugging her again.

"Thank you kind sir." She smiled and they began walking up to the common room.

"First years this way!" She bellowed and they obediently followed her up the many stairs and passed the many portraits.

"Password?" The fat lady asked and Hermione smiled.

"Exploding marshmallows."

The portrait opened and the usual sound of all the first years awed gasps filled the room. After showing them their respective rooms Hermione slumped down on her usual chair in front of the fire.

"I hate first years." She announced and her friends turned to look at her.

"That's hardly kind of you." Ginny joked and Hermione glared at her.

"I've never had to battle so many questions in my life." She said and crossed her arms.

"But you like questions!" Harry laughed and she glared again.

"Yes but not when they're so horribly dull."

"'Mione why are you still here?" Ron asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ginny said nodding. "Don't you get your own common room. Head girl and all?"

Hermione's eyes went wide as she realized they were right, she was supposed to meet Dumbledore after she showed the first years the common room.

Hermione's friends barely had time to laugh as she squealed and threw herself out of the room.

Running as fast as her legs would carry her Hermione rounded the third floor corridor and slammed hard into a warm large body.

"Sorry." She breathed and looked up to see the same smile she had seen in the great hall.

"Zabini?" She asked and he nodded.

"Hello Granger. I can see you forgot we were meeting Dumbledore as well." He smirked and she nodded.

"I was in the process of hating the first years when i remembered."

He laughed and they walked down the hall together, both equally surprised that they enjoyed each others company.

"I must say, you're outburst in the great hall was surprising." He said and she blushed.

"I just think that the fund raiser is completely sexist." She shrugged and he looked at her.

"Would it still be sexist if the gender being auctioned off was male?" He asked and she tapped her chin.

"Of course it would, it's just that some males in this castle will use this to their advantage." She hinted and he caught on.

"Ah." He said smirking. "You mean the Slytherins."

"Yes, but also some of the other houses." She shrugged.

"True." He nodded.

Hermione looked at him, he was so different than any other Slytherin she'd met.

"Zabini." She said and he looked at her. "Why are you so different?"

To her surprise, he gave a bark of laughter.

"Not all slytherins are as how Weasley makes us out to be. True, there are few of us, but there are people in my house that would take offense to being called a death eater"

If she hadn't been in such a hurry to get to Dumbledore's office she would have stopped in her tracks.

"This is weird." She muttered and his perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised itself.

"What is?"

"I'm enjoying talking to you Zabini, and yet i can still remember the time you shot a hex my way in fourth year." She smirked.

"In my defense, Draco told me if i didn't do it he'd show everyone in school the pictures he has of me."

Instantly her face made an expression of disgust.

"Not a fan of Mister Malfoy i take it?" He asked and she scoffed.

"I was under the impression he paid his friends." She said and they passed a portrait of a goblin on the wall.

"If he is, my payment is long overdue." He said and she laughed.

"You two are so different." She commented.

"Not really. You see Granger for a know-it-all you certainly do miss a lot."

"Like what?" She asked calmly.

"You have this picture made out for what you think makes up Draco Malfoy, but if you remember back to our first year you'll remember that Draco hadn't uttered a word to you and you still had that picture made out. You make assumptions on his personality though you have never actually spent time with him."

It takes a lot to make Hermione Granger's pride falter, but she'd be the first to admit that what the head boy beside her said made her squirm uncomfortably.

"You're right." She bit out and he smirked.

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't hate me!" She said and he made a thoughtful expression.

"True he's no better, you two have more in common than you both would like. You're both very proud." He laughed and this time, she did make an offended sound.

"I'm not proud!"

"Humbug." He said and she looked up in confusion until she saw the stone gargoyle in front of her spring to life.

"I hadn't even noticed we'd arrived." She said and he smirked.

"Enjoyed my company that much?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You remind me entirely too much of Harry." She said and he gasped.

"I take high offense to that!"

"I would too."

They both smirked and walked into the room were Dumbledore was waiting.

"Ah, our heads." He smiled and they sat down.

"Sorry we're late." Hermione said.

"Think nothing of it miss Granger, i was so immersed in studying this wondrous muggle invention that i forgot i had visitors." He said and held up a standard television remote control.

"Now." He continued setting down the black remote onto the desk. "I understand you both need to be informed of the whereabouts of your rooms."

They nodded and he smiled.

"You are both to share a common room." He said and Hermione used all of her willpower not to groan.

"But sir, i thought the head boy and girl lived separately?" She asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Yes, but due to the auction and other activities this year you will both be working together so much more. You living together will help." He said and she nodded defeated.

"Where is this common room?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrow again.

"Ah yes!" Dumbledore said standing up. "Follow me, I'll take you there myself."

As soon as their professor was out of ear shot Blaise turned to her.

"Not looking forward to living with me Granger?" He asked and Hermione snorted.

"I'm more concerned with a certain ferret you'll undoubtedly bring."

"Oh so you ARE looking forward to living with me. Can't say i blame you, i am devilishly handsome." He said walking out of the room.

"And so modest!" She said and he smirked.

Surprisingly, Dumbledore walked them to the entrance hall.

"As much as I'd like to sleep out here, the constant threat of hundreds of students stampeding through me as i sleep is putting me off." Blaise said and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement.

He lead them over to behind the stairs where a secret portrait of a tall, menacing looking man waited for them.

"This." Dumbledore said waving his hand towards the portrait. "Is Damian Tannen, the only wizard in history to have been unaffected by a wearwolves bite."

The figure in the portrait bowed curtly to them and Hermione perked up in excitement.

"I've read about you, is it true that you're a descendant to Sir Lancelot, a knight of the round table?" She asked and Damian grew warmer to her.

"So you have finally found a scholar worthy of her position Albus." He mused and Hermione blushed under his scrutiny.

"The password is auction." Dumbledore said and Hermione threw him a glare before walking into the room with Blaise on her heels.

The room was enormous, with a dome for a ceiling and was decorated in pale blues. There were three love seats, a library, two desks, and several doors on the wall.

"Nice." Blaise said and walked over to one of the doors.

"Very." Hermione agreed and watched as he opened it.

"Theres a pool in our common room Granger, now i want you to know. You're free to model swimming gear whenever you feel like it." He winked and Hermione glared at him.

"Shut up Zabini." She said and peered through the door behind them, there really was a pool.

"Easy there Granger." He said calmly and strode over to another door, opening it he smirked.

"What is it?" She asked and bounded over excitedly.

"Slytherin common room." He said and she stopped walking over, schooling her expression into one of disgust.

"Then the rest are the other houses." She said to herself and Blaise smirked.

"Figured that out all by yourself? Well done." He said and clapped mockingly.

She threw one of the love seat's cushions at him.

"I have to admit Granger." He said putting the pillow back in it's place "You aren't as bad as you seem, you can actually carry on a conversation without making suggestive comments to get me into bed." He said and sat on a separate couch calmly.

"Who's did that?" She laughed at his discomfort.

"Pansy." He grimaced and she laughed harder.

"And I'll admit, you're not as egotistical as you seem. Though if you dare to tell me about you and Pansy again, I'll make you pay for harming my innocent ears."

He flinched and Hermione laughed.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Granger, i suspect living with you won't be as painful as i thought." He said and went to walk to a door that was marked with BZ.

"Wait." She called out and he stopped.

"Is it true you're going out with Ginny?" He asked and he laughed.

"So much for discretion, but yes. I asked her out during the summer, don't tell her idiot brother." He said and she smiled.

"He'll find out eventually." She said and he nodded.

"Yes, but the sooner he doesn't know the sooner my bones remain intact."

"I'll bear that in mind, night Zabini." She said and made her way towards her own dorm.

"It's Blaise, you should call me that since we're on the non-hating-each-other page now." He said and she nodded.

"Hermione to you then, Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Hello Again! I'd like to remind you all that this IS a Hermione/Draco fan fiction, i just needed a way for her to spend more time with him and at the same time i hate the cliché of him being head boy. So here it is! Enjoy the update, and please review!**

**Angel Magical. xx**


	3. Paper Cranes

**Disclaimer: Miss Rowling's word is law, and her word is i don't own this.**

**Hey. I got bored again, i have no life. So i decided that I'll update again! Thank you to those that reviewed my last chapter, and to those who have added this story to their alerts and favorites, that's really sweet!**

**Black Mirror: Thank you I'm glad you caught that, that was exactly what i was going for. Hope you like the update.**

**Geauxtigers06: Thank you, there should be more about the auction soon! Keep reading!**

**Epitome of melodramatics: I like your name, does it mean anything? Thank you for those compliments, it was really kind of you. Keep reading!**

**0-Jackie-0: Thank you lol! Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Twitch the Squirrel: I love your pen name. Anywho, I'm sorry about the Blaise fanon, i was trying to make it not cliché, but on somethings i cant escape. xD Enjoy the update!**

**Thank you again everyone!**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

The small shards of sunlight that fought through her bed hangings shone down on the sleeping form of Hermione Granger and surrounded her in a peaceful glow. She shifted her position on the bed and opened her eyes groggily. She reluctantly left the warm haven that was her bed in pursuit of a shower, and clothes.

Eventually, after thanking Merlin once again that hot water would never run out at Hogwarts she pulled her clothes towards her. Jeans, a long sleeved green top and a black cloak to cover it in. She was not the type of girl that got up at the crack of dawn to psychoanalyze what outfit would be best for the first day of school. Running a brush through her wavy hair she picked up her heavy bag, fastened on her cloak and walked out of the door guarding her room. Advancing forward into the room she could see that Blaise's bag was on the floor and the door to the Slythern common room was open.

Groaning, Hermione made her way over to the door.

"So what's the new room like?"

She froze, Draco Malfoy's voice reached her ears and all thoughts of entering the room were forgotten. She wasn't scared of him, on the contrary, she had proven that in her third year. She just liked to avoid him at all costs.

"It's alright, could be better." Blaise answered and Hermione scoffed, their common room was a palace.

"I can't blame you, _Granger_ as your neighbour? I'm surprised you haven't hanged yourself yet." Draco drawled and Hermione felt the anger bubble up within her.

"She's not as bad as you make her out to be Draco. In fact i told her last night that you two have more in common than you both would like." Blaise said and she heard Draco scoff.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she had heard enough. Walking quietly out of the common room their portrait Damian Tannen addressed her.

"Miss Granger." He acknowledged and Hermione smiled.

"You may call me Hermione." She said and he nodded.

"Well Hermione, breakfast does not start for half an hour, may i enquirer as to where you're off to this morning?" He asked.

His menacing demeanor from the night before was completely gone now. _This must be how he treats people he deems worthy._

"Just a walk Mister Tannen, truth be told i hadn't known it was so early." She said and he smirked.

"You may call me Damian, and i shall keep you from your walk no longer. Good day Hermione." He bowed and she smiled.

"Good day Damian."

Walking through the hallways aimlessly Hermione greeted a few of the paintings on the walls and she eventually found herself in front of the Griffyndore common room.

"Miss Granger, if you're looking for your friends they've already gone down to breakfast." The fat lady said and she nodded.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome my dear."

Walking back down the stairs from which she just came she walked through the great hall and found Harry and Ron bickering lightly at their usual spot. Taking her seat between them she reached over and took a bite from Harry's muffin.

"Morning." She said and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Hermione! You'll agree with me!" Harry said and she looked at him.

"What about?"

"Harry here." Ron said rolling his eyes. "Thinks that the teachers have it in for us."

"Whys that?" She asked and Harry groaned passing her his time table.

Scanning over it she let out her own groan and turned to face Ron.

"And why don't you find it horrible that we have double potions first?" She asked him and he blushed slightly, making Hermione more suspicious.

"I can answer that! Ron...murfp." Harry started to say but Ron stuffed an apple in his opened mouth.

"Tell me!" Hermione said glaring at him.

Ron pinched her cheeks and ruffled her hair.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." Ron grinned and Hermione glared at him.

"I hate you."

"You do not."

The atmosphere of the potions dungeon had never changed since the first day the trio had visited it. The air was still cloudy and polluted, causing the students to cough occasionally.

Hermione sat beside an empty seat and Harry and Ron sat in front of her. They waited for Professor Snape to come patiently, talking at a quiet whisper.

"You will tell me Ronald Weasley or I'll never help you with your homework again." She threatened and he paled.

"'Mione don't worry about it." He said and turned around.

Harry grinned at her.

"Harry..." She said and he passed her a note.

Just as she was about to open it Snape breezed into the room in his usual flurry of black robes, he was soon followed by Blaise and Draco who showed no signs of guilt at being late.

"Mister Zabini, Mister Malfoy please take your seats. I congratulate you again Mister Zabini at your new position." Snape said and his mouth was curled into an evil smirk.

Blaise nodded to Hermione in greeting and he sat next to the first available seat he saw, which was -to her amusement- next to Pansy. Showing no signs of looking at Draco Hermione looked down at her note instead. It was folded into the shape of a crane, something she had seen Draco do in fourth year. She raised an eyebrow to the back of Harry's head before beginning to fumble with the intricate folding.

"Mister Malfoy?" Snape said and Hermione looked up. Malfoy still hadn't taken a seat and she looked around the classroom to confirm her fears. The only seat available was next to her.

Malfoy grimaced but sat next to her none the less, causing Snape to go back to waving his wand to make his elegant script appear on the board.

"The instructions are on the board get going." He sneered at them.

Paying Malfoy no attention Hermione undid one of the folds on her paper crane.

"Granger got a love note? I'll be sure to alert the _Daily Prophet._"

She turned to face the smirking Draco and rolled her eyes.

"Now why would you waste your time writing to the prophet about me Malfoy? I'm flattered but i just don't think about you like that." She said loudly, everyone within earshot including Blaise, Harry and Ron laughed.

He sneered at her before setting up his cauldron, making Hermione realize she needed the ingredients. Stuffing her note in her pocket she walked down to the store cupboard and collected her ingredients and setting them back down on her table.

Forgetting about the restless paper crane in her pocket she began cutting, shaping, and shaving her ingredients perfectly.

Just as she was adding her final mushroom to her now green liquid Harry turned to her and gave her a pointed look. She nodded and took the crane from her pocket.

Unfolding it completely she contained her glee of triumph and quietly read the note.

_Ron likes Pansy._

Choking on her cry of disgust Harry smirked and nodded and she visibly paled.

"Die quietly Granger." Draco said from beside her.

She ignored him and stuffed the note back in her pocket, trying desperately not to gag.

At the end of the lesson Hermione pulled Ron towards her.

"You like Pansy?" She hissed and he blushed violently.

"Thanks a lot Harry." He mumbled and Harry pat him on the back.

"Any time mate."

"How _could _you." Hermione whined.

"I don't know..." Ron groaned and Harry laughed.

"This is sick." Hermione said and shook her head and they started walking to Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Pansy walked by them causing Ron to blush, Harry to smirk, and Hermione to pale.

"I can't believe this, how did you even start to like her?" Hermione asked and Ron glared at her.

"I don't like her, i just _could _like her." Ron said and Hermione sighed.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione turned to see Professor Dumbledore walking towards her.

"Yes sir?"

"This is about the auction. We professors have made the preparations, all you have to do is post these flyer's on the common room walls." He said and handed four sheets of paper.

"Not that I'm complaining, but weren't Blaise and myself supposed to handle this?" Hermione asked and Dumbledore shook his head.

"You're part comes after everyone is auctioned. You have the wonderful task of presenting St. Mungo's with the galleons."

"Oh."

"I see you're off to your defense class. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at your new teacher. Farewell."

He left and Hermione turned to the boys behind her.

"I completely forgot about the new teacher." She said and they nodded. They walked faster to their class and peered inside the door nervously.

"Here they are now. My three favorite Griffyndore's."

"_SIRIUS?"_

**To answer your question, yes they thought he died. Please leave feedback, i thrive on it.**

**AngelMagical. xx**


	4. The Makings

**Quite a long chapter this one. I really liked the idea of Sirius being back, and i have to admit, writing it did make me want to change this to Hermione/Sirius. But fear not! This is still a Hermione/Draco fic...unless you want me to change. -Wink-**

**Woo! Ten reviews last chapter. Muchos gracias mis amigos! - Ahem, Spanish over, Thank you to all of those who reviewed, it's what makes me continue. TO THE REVIEW LIST! -Whoosh!-**

**0-Jackie-0: Thank you! Glad you like the story.**

**Twitchy the Squirrel: I think i said she had a robe to cover it with? If not, in The Chamber Of Secrets they often walked around with no uniform, just as they did in the latest movie, but Thank you for the review I'm glad i caught you off guard. XD It's what i aim for.**

**Jevanminx: THANK YOU! Hope you keep reading!**

**Geauxtigers06: Here you are! Thank you for the review**

**anonymous: Mysterious reviewer, Thank you for your review. Blaise, is Draco's best friend so that will cause interaction between Hermione and Draco. There won't be any romance between Blaise and Hermione, sorry!**

**Steph: I love you! Every time someone compliments be on my use of not using cliche's i smile. It's what i am for! Keep reading!**

**GraceMarionPotter: He's my favorite too! When he died i was crying and nearly threw my shoe at the screen! Keep reading and enjoy the update!**

**Bella Traicion: Thank you so much, please enjoy the update!**

**ThePrinceOfTheFallenDarkness...:O TOP 3?! Thank you! Hope you like the update**

**Angellic Dragon: You're review made me smile, it was so sweet, please enjoy the update.**

**I was so shocked at the response i got from making Sirius a teacher, i usually don't plan out stories and i write whatever comes into my mind, though i had planned Sirius from the start!**

**ONTO THE STORY! -Whoosh!-**

To anyone else, it probably would have been an amusing sight. Three usually very calm and collected Gryffindor's famous for their calm reactions in situations of great surprise promptly fainted at the mere sight of the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor.

Granted, the professor _was_ "notorious mass murderer Sirius Black."

The man himself showed no sign of hiding his loud laughter as he levitated the students to the hospital wing, leaving behind some very shocked students.

"Poppy!"

The medi-witch came into view and gasped when she saw the students. She, and the other members of the Hogwarts staff were already aware of the new addition to their staff, but the sight of an assumed mass murderer levitating three limp bodies into the beds of her hospital wing did spur a feeling of anxiety.

"They fainted." He said answering her unspoken question and she nodded.

"Why didn't you just use _Eneverate_?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she cast the spell on all three of the bodies.

"I wanted to talk to them in a more secluded area." He said and she nodded smiling slightly at the excited boyish grin Sirius cast at his now waking godson.

As soon as Harry woke up to see the familiar décor of the hospital wing he knew he must have been seeing things. No, to have Sirius back was something he prayed for everyday, and since this was Harry Potter praying –A known boy for getting the worst luck- it could not have been his god father grinning up at him.

Sighing dejectedly he sat up in his bed and put on his glasses, only to see the same grin he had seen before he fainted.

Immediately, of their own accord tears clouded his vision, though he paid them no mind. He sat stunned for a minute before slowly getting up and walked over to the man with shaky legs. Reaching out and touching the sleeve of his clothes Harry gasped.

"S...Sirius?" He croaked out and the man nodded before embracing the blissfully happy youth in front of him.

"You're real." Harry said against the man's shoulder and made no attempt to wipe the tears from his face.

Two gasps from behind them alerted Harry to the fact that his two best friends were awake. He turned to them grinning excitedly.

"HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK! HE'S ALIVE, HE'S HERE!"

Sirius chuckled and grinned at the two shocked faces staring up at him.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked tentatively and at his nod she bolted from her bed and was hugging him.

Ron grinned and he and Harry joined her, causing all of their faces to hurt from smiling so much.

After everyone had calmed down it was evident that Mister Black would not be teaching his students due to having to explain to his godson and two favorite students about his recovery. All of the professors had anticipated this and Professor Snape took over the class with a sinister smirk, his first since school started. He had been nothing less than horrified that his school nemesis would be teaching along side him.

"But how?" Hermione asked. They were all currently in Sirius' office listening to him speak.

"When i fell through the veil it took me to another archway in Australia. I had suffered a head injury and didn't know who i was for a while, but when i remembered i quickly apparated to the ministry." Hermione gasped and he smirked. "I know, very stupid since i was still a 'murderer' at the time. They took me into questioning but fifteen minutes into it i demanded veritiserum. So know the truth's out!" He grinned and the others bounced up and down in their seats.

"So you're teaching now?" Harry asked and Sirius nodded.

"As is Tonks and Mooney Remus is taking over charm and Tonks is here under orders from Dumbledore though i don't know if she's teaching anything." Sirius smirked and they groaned.

"A new class as Tonks as a teacher? What she going to do, teach us how to correctly trip over umbrella stands?"

"Here i am minding my own business and this is what i walk in on? Tut tut Ronald, not very nice." The amused voice of Nymphadora Tonks filled the classroom as she and Remus Lupin walked into the office smirking at Ron's flushed expression.

"Hello professors." Hermione said smiling.

"Don't be so formal. It's Tonks." She smiled.

"And Remus or Mooney, though I'll have to ask you call me Professor in class." He said and they nodded smiling.

"So, why are you here Tonks?" Ron asked and Tonks smirked.

"Recently i developed a potion that will give a person metamorphmagus tendencies for a period of time, Dumbledore suggested i do my research here with the help of Severus." She said and they all rolled their eyes.

"I feel sorry for you. Having to accept help from Snape?" Ron said shaking his head.

"I can't imagine." Harry added and Tonks sighed.

"If i want this potion done, I'll have to." She said and Remus patted her arm smirking slightly.

"Shouldn't any of you be teaching? Not that I'm complaining." Hermione said and they laughed.

"Actually yes, i should go. I really only came to tell Hermione that Dumbledore wanted to speak to her." He said and she groaned.

"But I'm having fun." She whined and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Since when are you one to prefer fun over talking with Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, though his tone suggested no insults.

"Oh!" Harry said smirking and he slung his arm lazily over Hermione's shoulders. "You weren't here when she went through her relaxation change." Harry laughed and Hermione grinned.

"I've just decided that school isn't everything." She shrugged and Sirius grinned.

"It looks like we have the makings of a prankster Mooney!" Sirius said and Remus grinned.

"That we do, but for now i really must be going. Tonks will take you to his office if you like." He said and left with a final smile to them all.

"I will?" Tonks asked and Hermione laughed.

"You don't have to, i am a big girl now. Contrary to what half the order believes." She said and got up.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Tonks said though she did sit down.

"See you all later." She said and made to walk out of the door. "Oh and Sirius!"  
The man looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she smirked.

"Glad you're not dead."

They all laughed and she practically skipped from the room.

Deliriously happy she walked through the halls leisurely, the grin on her face never faded. Until, of course, she bumped into the body of a certain Draco Malfoy.

She looked up with an almost sheepish expression, though she masked it with a glare.  
"Watch where you're going." He muttered and she raised an eyebrow, his insults lacked the usual venom.

"I should say the same to you, are you so blind you cannot see someone coming towards you?"  
"I shouldn't have to, it is not often one expects to be bowled over in corridors." He said through gritted teeth.

Hermione tilted her head as she analyzed him. She had expected threats, insults on her blood, her hair, anything. The Draco Malfoy she knew may have even already drawn his wand. This Draco Malfoy just had a tired expression and even though he was angry, he was not acting childish.

It was almost, as if he'd grown up.

Just as she was about to ask him about his peculiar behavior Blaise walked over to them.

"Ah Blaise." Draco said smirking. "Just in time, i was afraid if i was in the company of a mudblood too long I'd catch a disease."

She rolled her eyes. It had been too good to be true.

"Very mature Malfoy." She said and Blaise smirked.

"Where are you going in such a hurry anyway muddy?" Draco asked glaring at her.

"None of your business" She said simply and she turned to Blaise.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked. The way she said it showed no signs of her past bossy self, her tone suggested she was merely curious.

"Free period." He said and she nodded.

"Since when are you two friendly?" Draco sneered.

"We grew up Malfoy. You may want to try it." Hermione said glaring at him and to her annoyance he smirked.

"Don't think i haven't noticed that you _grew up_ Granger." He said suggestively and eyed her up.

Hermione's expression turned into one of disgust.

"You're so disgusting Malf-"

"Hermione? I thought you were going to meet Dumbledore." She whipped around to see Sirius walking towards her with an amused expression.

She blinked and blushed a little. "Uh, shortcut?" She asked sheepishly and he smirked.

"You definitely have the makings." Sirius said grinning and she couldn't help but grin back.

"Sirius black?" Blaise asked and Sirius' gaze focused on the boy.

"I see my reputation proceeds me, however un true it may be." He said and Hermione smiled up at him with slight pity.

"Dumbledore's announcing the truth at dinner tonight, by the way Hermione, you should really go meet him." Sirius said and she rolled her eyes.

The shaggy haired man left and Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sleeping with the professors Granger?" He asked shaking his head. "How unlike you."

Hermione's mood could not be better after being told her best friends godfather was back. So she turned to Draco with a calm and easy smirk.

"Oh yes. I find that he has much more experience that _school boys._" He said looking at him pointedly and Blaise laughed.

She took time to enjoyed Draco's shocked expression before she continued on her trip to meet Dumbledore.

"Gum drops." She said to the gargoyle and it sprang to life giving her entrance.

"Ah miss Granger." Dumbledore said once she sat down.

"Hello professor." She said cheerily.

"I have brought you here because i have something to ask of you." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked and he smiled.

"I understand that you have a free period next." He said and she nodded again.

"Yes." She said and he smiled.

"I'd like to ask that you use this time to organize the setting for the auction." He said and Hermione tilted her head.

"Do you mean like a runway and a podium, and decorations?" She asked and he nodded.

"I do, and of course i would not ask you to organize this by yourself. The decorations can easily be made by charms and spells but the auction is in one week. So i would like you and Mr. Zabini go to the great hall and experiment with your favorite decoration schemes." He said and she grinned.

"Of course professor. I'll go find Blaise now." She said and stood up.

"Thank you Miss Granger, but before you go. I'd like to ask, how did Mr. Potter take to Sirius being back?" He asked smiling.

"He's never been happier."

After her conversation with Dumbledore Hermione had walked into the corridors and realized something.

She didn't know where Blaise was.

She checked their common room, the great hall, even the kitchens. Which left one place that Hermione had never ventured before.

Breathing deeply she walked through the Slytherin door in her common room and was immediately met with the sight with a very empty room except two boys sitting on a leather sofa and laughing at something. She recognized Blaise and sighed in relief.

"Thank god I've been looking for you everywhere." She said and walked further into the room, momentarily forgetting that anyone could walk in and start insulting her.

"Couldn't wait to see me Hermione? I don't blame you. Though Ginny might be jealous." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Dumbledore wants us to practice decorating the hall. He says the auction will be held in a week and wants to have the décor planned out." She said and the boy next to Blaise scoffed.

Upon looking at him Hermione wished she hadn't.

"Got something to say Malfoy?"

He looked at her and stood up, so that he towered over her.

"It's a giant waste of time."

"No-one's asking you to come."

"Oh I'll be coming."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No you wont."  
"Yes i will."  
"You have class."  
"Free period."  
"I don't want you there."  
"Blaise does." Draco said and Blaise nodded, smirking as he did so.

"I hate you." She said to Blaise, though her tone held no venom.

"Whatever." Blaise said and stood up stretching.

Hermione turned and walked back through her portrait, soon to be followed by Draco and Blaise. They walked to the great hall in silence.

Once they got there, Hermione groaned. She hadn't realized how big the great hall was, or how hard it was going to be to decorate it all.

"I think there should be a runway." Hermione said and Blaise nodded. He waved his wand and all of the house tables disappeared, to be replaced with one long runway that stemmed from the front wall and had curtains that concealed the trophy room where the people being auctioned off would wait.

Hermione nodded at it.

"Good, but we should probably add color to it." She said and she was right. The bright yellow runway that Blaise had created probably would clash with whatever decorations they would be putting up.

Smirking, Draco waved his wand so that it's color scheme changed to silver and green.

"You're not decorating Malfoy." She said and rolled her eyes before changing the runway to a deep brown with red curtains.

"Good." Blaise said and waved his wand so that a deep blue podium appeared at the curtains.

Draco ignored them both and whipped his wand over the room so that the atmosphere got darker, almost pitch black.

"Malfoy what are you-"  
He ignored her again and waved his wand so that the stars of the enchanted ceilings gave off a bright light and shone down on the curtains, acting as a spotlight.

"Impressive." Blaise said and Draco smirked.

"I'll admit. It's a good idea." Hermione muttered.

A few decorations later Hermione decided to allow Draco to decorate, under the condition that nothing was to be purely green and silver.

"There should be chairs for the audience. We could make the house tables re appear or create smaller tables like the ones we had at the yule ball." Hermione said and Blaise flicked his wand so that the smaller tables appeared. Hermione shrugged.

She waved her own wand so that the tablecloth changed from black to a pale blue with silver stars on it. Each table also had a illy on it.

Hermione raised her hand and was about to make it so that several more stars shone down over the entire hall when Draco walked into her.

"Watch where you're going." She snapped and he glared at her.

"You two are the most childish people i have ever met." Blaise said rolling his eyes at them.

"We are not!"

"You haven't gone five minutes without bickering." He said and Hermione shrugged.

"So? I have reason to hate him. He hates me because he's an arse." She said and Draco glared at her.

"And what pray-tell. Are your reasons for hating me?"

"I hate you because you hate me because of my blood." She said glaring back and he rolled his eyes.

"So you hate me because i hate you?"

"Yes." She said and he smirked.

"I have long since given up the idea that blood is everything. I have since my father died." He walked closer to her and she took a step back.

"Now i hate you, because you hate me."

"Can anyone else see the stupidity in that argument?" Blaise asked and Hermione laughed slightly.

"Nothing will change." She said and walked away from Draco.

When they had finished decorating the hall looked spectacular. The stars gave the dark room a comfortable light, the air was filled with the usual floating candles and the floor emitted smoke.

Smiling at their work Hermione sat down on the edge of the podium.

"Looks good." She said and Blaise nodded.

She was about to say something else when the doors to the great hall opened revealing Remus and Sirius, they were slightly shocked by the room.

"This is amazing, you've outdone yourself on this one Hermione." Sirius nodded and Blaise and Draco coughed pointedly.

"Yes you have too." Remus said smirking and the two men walked over to Hermione.

"What can i do you for?" She asked happily.

The way the two men grinned down at her made her slightly nervous, and the two slytherins in the room glanced at each other before looking back at the three figures.

"We heard-" Sirius said.

"That there was going to be-" Remus continued.

"An auction." They said together.

The two reminded her so much of Fred and George at that moment it took her a moment to remind herself of who they were.

"Yes, so?" She asked.

"We want to enter Tonks." Sirius grinned and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"But she's a prof-"  
"No she's not!" Remus said gleefully and Hermione's skeptic expression slowly became one of mischief.

"She's _not_ is she?" Hermione said smirking.

"So is it possible for you to enter her and for her not to know about it?" Sirius asked and she grinned.

"She's going to kill you two."

They winked simultaneously and she laughed.

"I really think Hermione's new attitude is splendid Mooney." Sirius said and the other man nodded.

"Especially if it allows us to embarrass a certain pink haired witch."

"She has the makings!" Sirius declared dramatically.  
They both left the room after saying goodbye and Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're sleeping with _both_ of them?" He asked and she smirked.

Honestly, he shouldn't have asked her when she was in such a good mood. Perhaps if he has asked her and she was in a bad mood she would have contemplated the ramifications of her answer. Though she just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"No no. Just Sirius, we're getting married soon you know. I'm already pregnant." She said with a serious face. With that, she promptly changed the great hall back to it's original state and walked out of the room leaving two shocked boys behind her.

Unaware of the hell she had just unleashed.

**Read, Review and I'll love you forever.**

**Also! Spoiler for the next chapter:**

_Hermione walked into the great hall at breakfast to find that every pair of eyes were on her. Whispers broke out as soon as she sat in her usual seat next to Harry and Ron who were smirking at her._

"_Why is everyone looking at me?" She asked and their smirks widened._

"_Apparently." Harry said taking an orange and putting it onto his plate. "The whole school thinks you're sleeping with Sirius."_

"_WHAT?!"_

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! **


	5. Revenge!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sue me not!**

**Once again, i love all of you reviewers! You really make my day, I'm having huuuge things at home and stuff. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Red roses at twilight: Thank you!**

**Jevanminx: She does! Lol thank you!**

**Sakura cc: I know! I hate it when people take things too seriously. XD Thank you!**

**LuvHaru7: I look forward to awesome-sauce reviews! XD**

**Twitchy the squirrel: Thank you! Glad you liked it. :D**

**Deadly-Flame: Hmm, nah! I don't think Draco would appreciate it xD Thanks for the review!**

**Jade Embrace: Thank you! Keep reading!**

**Black Mirror: Yep, it's my plan to definitely write a time turner one after this, keep reading!**

**Wolf.gren: Thank you so much for your review! The spooky thing is, i had already planned a lot of what you suggested. Sorry about the pepsi! Though i have to admit i was so chuffed that my story was funny xD Hope you like the update!**

**Thank you once again! TO THE STORY! -Whoooooooosh!-**

* * *

Hermione walked into the great hall at breakfast to find that every pair of eyes were on her. Whispers broke out as soon as she sat in her usual seat next to Harry and Ron who were smirking at her.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" She asked and their smirks widened."Apparently." Harry said taking an orange and putting it onto his plate. "The whole school thinks you're sleeping with Sirius."

"WHAT?!"

At her outburst, the occupants at the table either sniggered or looked disgusted, but Hermione did not even see them.

"You're joking right?" She asked them desperately and Ron laughed behind his hand.

"And i must say Hermione, pregnant at your age? Tut tut, what would your mother think?" Harry said shaking his head mockingly.

Millions of things ran through her mind, one though popped up more frequently than the others.

"How did this happen?!" She asked and Harry's expression softened a little at her distress.

"Malfoy."

If looks could kill, Draco Malfoy would be dead and buried.

"Of _course_." Hermione hissed glaring at her plate. She scanned the Slytherin table and was disappointed that a the blonde hair she was looking for was missing.

Ron patted her shoulder and she started to panic.

"Has Sirius heard about this?!" Hermione asked and Harry beamed.

"Nope, i can't wait until defense. We have it with Slytherins."

"Harry James Potter how dare you find amusement in my suffering!" Hermione said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"'Mione, do you wants us to beat Malfoy up?" Ron asked and Hermione grimaced.

"As head girl, i can't very well go around buying hit men." She said and they laughed.

"But." She grinned. "He'll pay."

**

* * *

**

Hermione walked into Defense Against The Dark Arts securely hidden by Harry and Ron's large forms.

"Why is this necessary?" Harry asked and Hermione hit his shoulder.

"If Sirius has heard, i don't want anything to be uncomfortable." Just as she said this she spotted Malfoy, and all thoughts of being discreet were lost.

Marching up to him he saw her coming and smirked.

"Hello Granger! Back from a quickie with your boyfriend?" He asked and before he could blink he had a wand pointed at his chin.

"This seems familiar." Harry muttered.

"Now Granger, is that anyway to thank me?" Draco smirked and she bared her teeth at him.

"_THANK YOU?!"_ She screeched.

"For getting your love out in the open of course!" He said and she raised her wand to the spot between his eyes.

She opened her mouth to say a hex when Sirius walked into the room and she squeaked and found a seat in the back, so she would not be seen. She didn't have to look at Malfoy to know he was know grinning.

Harry and Ron sat next to her, and when she would usually accept them without thought she did feel a little edgy, what were the chances of Sirius ignoring his three favorite students?

Fortunately though, he seemed to be doing just that. He walked in looking haggard and tired and leaned on the desk as he addressed the class.

"Today we will be revising, who can tell me what curse causes the victim to lose their free will?"  
As a slytherin at the front of the room answered Hermione realized why he looked so unlike himself.

"Full moon last night, he must have been with Mooney." She said aloud and Harry nodded beside her.

"Now, i need a volunteer to help me demonstrate something, any offers?" Sirius said and Hermione sinked lower in her seat.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Malfoy said loudly and she screwed up her eyes and prayed that that the floor would create a black hole and swallow her.

"My girlfriend Mr. Malfoy?" Sirius said and Malfoy nodded smirking.

"Don't pretend, we all know about you and Granger sleeping together."

Some of the students giggled, but other than that the room became quite tense. Hermione wondered for a moment if Sirius had lost the ability to speak before he got his usual twinkle in his eye and started to laugh loudly.

"Mr. Malfoy if you believe such rumors i suggest you be removed from my class, I'm teaching seventh years today, not third." He said and Hermione started laughing with relief.

Malfoy looked abashed and Blaise beside him smirked.

"Now, i think i will ask my apparent girlfriend to come up, Hermione?" Sirius said and Hermione glared at him. Just because he knew the truth doesn't mean the others do.

She got up muttering something and stood facing him.

Malfoy's smirk was back in place as he watched Hermione squirm under the students' scrutiny.

"Now Hermione, i will send a curse your way and you deflect it using a shield." He said and she nodded.

"Incarcerous!"

"Protego!"

The jet of light was deflected and Sirius nodded.

"Very good, please take a seat and five points to Gryffindor."

She sat back down and when she arrived back at her desk she found a folded piece of paper waiting for her.

She looked at Harry and Ron who seemed oblivious and then noticed Malfoy watching her with a smirk.

Glaring she opened the note and read the neat scrawl.

_Seems like you've been dumped Granger. Pity, what will you tell your child?_

Her teeth clenched and she glared at Malfoy who gave her a little wave.

Taking out her quill she smoothed down the paper angrily.

_I hope you realize Malfoy that this is the second time you've taken an interest in my love life, I'm flattered of course but I'm afraid i find you repulsing._

She waved her wand over it and it appeared on Malfoy's desk. Obviously he didn't expect a reply as he gave her a look of curiosity before reading it.

To her annoyance, he chuckled lightly and smirked at her.

The class ended, and Hermione packed up her books quickly trying to get out of the door as fast as she could, but before she could even leave her desk Sirius requested she stay behind.

The rest of the students filed out and she looked at Sirius nervously.

"So what color do you want our cake to be at the wedding?" He said and she glared at his amused expression.

"This isn't funny! I'll kill Malfoy." She said and he beamed.

"You could get even without earning you a cell in Azkaban you know." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

He beamed and patted her head. "You definitely have the makings."

* * *

Hermione sat in her charms class ignoring Professor Lupin's speech as she beamed down at her notebook. She had a plan, and it was going to be magnificent.

"You look happy." Ron commented from beside her and she grinned at him.

"Oh i am, lunch today should be quite good." She said and he raised an eyebrow before shrugging and focusing his attention on Remus.

There was a knock at the door and Tonks walked in, sporting long pink hair and a large smile.

"Professor Lupin, would you happen to have any Pifpy roots? I need them for my potion." She said and Remus shook his head.

"I'm sorry, does Professor Snape not have any?" He asked and she repeated his action.

"'Afraid not, well, Thank you anyway." She smiled and left the room.

**(A/n: And now we switch to the other story line. This is just an idea so if you want this gone tell me!)**

Nymphadora Tonks walked back down to the potions lab where she had been working alone for that day, Snape had purposely avoided her since she arrived and to be honest, she wasn't complaining.

Walking in the door though, she got a surprise when Snape was peering into her cauldron with an expression of disgust.

"Hello professor." She said politely and he scowled at her.

"No need to be polite, you're friends with two marauders, I'm sure you already loathe me." He drawled casually and she raised an eyebrow.

"Excellent self esteem you have there, anyway, might i enquire as to why you're entering my potion's comfort zone?" She asked and he grimaced.

"This is not a potion, this is the most horrible liquidized mixture of ingredients i have ever seen." He said and she glared at him.

"Well if _someone_ wasn't busy _not_ helping me perhaps it would be up to your standards." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore has requested i help you yes but i still do not understand why you would want to make this." He grimaced and she rolled her eyes.

"Bending your appearance at will does not appeal to you? I'm sure it would help with the grease problem and you wouldn't even have to shower!" She smirked and he glared at her.

"How very like your friends you are." He spat.

"Actually I'm not. I have no reason to dislike you Snape, but since you insist on acting on grudges why should i not defend myself?" She asked and for once in his life, Severus Snape remained silent.

"I'd appreciate if you left now." She smirked and he glared down at the potion.

"It's too thick." He muttered and left the room, thinking about the only female to have had this affect on him since Lilly Potter.

**

* * *

**

Before anyone knew it, lunch had came. On one side of the room, Hermione sat at her table smirking into her goblet and glancing up at the Slytherin table every once and a while. On the other side sat the professors and Tonks, who was seated between Remus and Sirius and laughing at something Sirius had said.

"Sirius that's horrible! You really told her to play that prank on him?" Tonks asked looking at the head girl and Sirius nodded.

"And she said she would! I'm telling you, this will be great!" He rubbed his hands together and Remus laughed.

Just as Tonks was about to speak again Draco Malfoy entered the room and was unaware of the gleeful look now spread upon Hermione's face.

He sat in his usual seat beside Blaise and bit into the apple nearest to him, as he did though he felt a familiar jolt in his body as magic went through him. Before he could stop himself he was looking at Professor Sprout with the utmost adoration.

"She's so beautiful." He muttered and Blaise followed his gaze and became horrified.

"Draco, are you alright?" He asked but Draco didn't answer. Instead, he marched right up to the professor's table and offered his half eaten apple to professor Sprout.

"PLEASE!" He said loudly shoving the apple in her face. "Please take this apple, It's green skin remind me of the plants that you so love. It can be our symbol of love! Oh run away with me Professor Sprout, we could make beautiful mandrake together!"

The herbology looked quite startled as she took the apple from the eager boys hands.

"Erm, Mr. Malfoy are you feeling quite well?"

But he didn't hear her, instead he puckered up his lips like a fish and was leaning into her. Just as he was about to plant one on the now terrified woman he came to his senses and yelped.

"AHH!" He shouted and ran out of the hall to the sound of everyone in the room's hysterical laughing.

Among all the laughing nobody notice Hermione walk out of the hall and into the corridor were Malfoy was leaning on the wall looking horrified.

"Who knew you were such a romantic Malfoy?" She said and he glared at her.

"You!" He shouted and backed her up on a wall. As he placed each hand on the piece of wall beside her head she began to lose her confidence.

"You did that?!" He asked and she smirked and nodded.

He was about to start screaming in her face when he opened his mouth and smirked instead.

"I admit, it was an impressive revenge. But i hope you realize that this is not the end." He said and she pulled herself free of the space he had confined her to and smirked back at him.

"I hope you and professor Sprout are happy together! Perhaps she'll accept you for the ferret that you are." She smiled sweetly and walked back into the hall.

That night, Draco Malfoy pulled some strings and his plan was now in motion.

Having the head boy did have it's advantages, Hermione Granger was now entered in the auction.

**

* * *

**

**Heh. Like it or hate it? **

**Just so you know this is how i want the whole Tonks thing to go: Tonks catches Snape's eye but Remus is known to like the pink haired witch. So, the two professors have a sort of war between them while the pink haired witch remains oblivious.**

**Why did it feel like i was writing a summary there? Anywho, if you want a few scenes of that thrown in please tell me, if not, tell me!**

**Review! Review! And I'll love you forever!**


	6. Mohawk's and Sevvy

**Disclaimer: Never shall i own such a marvelous piece of mind.**

**Speedy Update because of how many reviews i got, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Steph: Thank you! I hope you keep reading.**

**Jevanminx: Lol! Thanks!**

**Axg: I will write more, thanks for the review!**

**Lyonene: Heres the update! **

**Chaotix83: Thanks!**

**Notlefmot: Here you go.**

**Twitchy the Squirrel: Iit's a surprise...even to me. XD Keep reading!**

**Kiwiskigirl: Here you go!**

**Sexyslytherin27: Thank you very much, here you go!**

**Tngirl: Here you go! Thanks for the review.**

**LuvHaru7: I love the prank war stories, hopefully my story resembles them some how. I'm glad you liked it, hope you enjoy the update and Thank you for your review!**

**Toxxic-hugs: Thank you so much! I knew he didn't die too, or at least i hoped frequently. XD**

**kogarocksmysocks: Thanks!**

**Hopeless4NonExistantLove: I promise that there will be lots and lots of Dramionie, the Snape and Tonks thing I'm experimenting with. Hope you like the update!**

**Dragongirl89: Here you go! Hope you like it!**

**NotSoSecretlyInLove: Thank you very much! Hope you like the update.**

**Phew! Thank you SO MUCH! To everyone that reviewed. It was so sweet of you. XD TO THE UPDATE!**

Hermione had begun to get nervous. Two days had passed and there had been no signs of Draco's revenge. Eventually she came to the decision that this was the end of their war and let it lie.

Remus Lupin looked over to the bright haired witch on his left with a small smile. It was only breakfast, and Tonks had already filled his thoughts. Seeing that she had stopped talking and she expected an answer he opened and closed his mouth, in all honesty, he hadn't been listening to a word she had said.

"Oh, sure." He said and took a large gulp of his pumpkin juice evasively.

She raised an amused eyebrow and shook her head before continuing to eat her eggs.

Remus sighed in relief and when he returned his gaze to her something caught his eye. Snape was staring at Tonks from the other side of the table.

Thinking nothing of it he shifted his gaze to the sea of students in front of him. Eventually, he noticed that the head boy and his best friend were having a whispered discussion while the wore identical smirks.

"So she won't find out?" Draco whispered and Blaise shook his head.

"She'll kill you." Blaise said and Draco's smirk widened.

"She won't get close enough, she shouldn't have poisoned that apple!" He said and huffed slightly.

Blaise rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione at the other end of the hall. She was laughing at something Weasley had said and as usual, the sight of her eyes sparkling and her infectious laugh ringing throughout the hall caught the eyes of a lot of males in the room. Blaise was surprised however, to find that Draco was one of those males.

Raising his eyebrow slightly he decided to not bring this up, but keep an eye on his friend all the same.

"What class do we have first?" Harry asked and Ron's ears reddened.

"Potions." He muttered and Hermione grinned.

"With Paaaansy." She said in a sing song voice and she and Harry made kissy faces at Ron who was now slightly purple.

Hermione still didn't love the idea of Ron dating Pansy, but she knew he couldn't help who he liked, so she settled for teasing him mercilessly.

As the trio got up and walked out of the hall for potions Harry slung his arm around Hermione's waist, something that happened so frequently she didn't think anything of it.

Ron looked at the two of them and smirked, something that did not go un-noticed by either of them.

"What?" Harry said and Ron grinned.

"You two are so cute together." He teased and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh i know!" Harry said jokingly "We're getting married in spring."  
"Cheating on me are we Hermione?" Sirius' voice said from behind them, they turned and saw him grinning.

Hermione groaned.

"I really don't need anymore rumors." She mumbled and they laughed.

"Where are you off to?" Sirius asked them as he began walking alongside them.

"Potions." Harry grimaced.

"Have fun!" Sirius teased and Hermione glared at him.

When they eventually walked into potions, they took their normal seats. Ron on the left, Harry on the right and Hermione in the middle. Pansy was seated right in front of Ron's chair.

"Weasel," She sneered.

"Parkinson." He muttered and she raised an eyebrow at his lack of venom, but didn't say anything.

"_Smooooth_." Harry joked and Hermione giggled.

Draco and Blaise entered the room and immediately took seats behind Hermione and her friends. Hermione didn't even look at Malfoy, in hopes that ignoring him would mean he'd ignore her.

No such luck.

At first, it was small things. Throwing little pieces of paper so that it stuck in her hair, whispering things about her to Blaise, but then he started to kick the legs of her chair so she wobbled slightly, and magically transfigured her potion ingredients into quills and things.

"Very poor revenge Malfoy, losing your touch?" She said quietly and he smirked.

"Don't be so paranoid Muddy, this isn't your revenge. This is just general torture." He grinned and she rolled her eyes before changing her ingredients back and adding them to her potion.

Meanwhile at the front of the classroom Snape was counting his potion stores, after counting, recounting and counting again he came to the conclusion that he was missing three mandrake roots.

He stood up, causing everyone in the room to look up at him.

"It seems class." He said evilly walking to the front of his desk. "Someone has been stealing from my private stores." His eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before continuing his scan over the room, before he could threaten any of them a female voice came from the door.

"If you're talking about the mandrake roots, I've just come to replace them."

Everyone in the room looked at Tonks who was leaning on the doorway and holding three of the offending roots in her hand as she smirked up at Snape.

"Outside." He said firmly and walked out of the room where Tonks was waiting.

"How dare you, what gives you the right to barge into my private belongings and take what isn't yours-"

"Like i said, if someone wasn't so busy _avoiding _me i wouldn't have had to-"

Snape cut her off by sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Miss Tonks, i do not hold you on the same level that i do your friends. Please just give me the replacement mandrake roots and if you wish." He frowned as he tried to get the words out "I'll have a look at your potion today during lunch." He said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Severus." She grinned and her hair changed to match his own, black and greasy.

He raised an eyebrow and she grinned.

"I'm off to find some first years to startle with my pigs snout. Bye Sevvy!" She said and skipped down the hall with her new hair bobbing up and down behind her.

Snape grimaced at the new nickname she had chosen and shook his head at her retreating figure.

Life just got interesting.

Just as Tonks changed her hair back to her usual pink Remus walked up to her with a large smile on his face.

"Hey Nymph." He grinned and she smiled.

"Hey."

He conjured some flowers out of his wand and passed them to her.

"Thanks?" She said and smelled them.

But he didn't answer, instead he walked away and smirked at Snape who had watched the exchange.

Eventually, Hermione couldn't handle the constant kicking of her chair and decided to retaliate.

**(_For Twitchy The Squirrel)_**

She waved her wand discreetly under her desk and unknown to Malfoy, his hair grew into a pink and black checked Mohawk that stretched towards the ceiling. Blaise snorted from beside him as did all the other Slytherin's, the Gryffindor's were laughing loudly and Malfoy was glaring blankly at Hermione's head. Eventually, Blaise took pity on him and conjured a mirror before muttering the counter curse.

"Little mudblood bi-"

But he didn't get to finish his scentance, Snape re-entered the room and slammed the door so loudly that Draco almost forgot to curse Hermione with large pimples.

Almost.

So that potions lesson was filled with curses and counter curses. A good source of entertainment for anyone that wasn't Hermione or Draco.

When lunch came Tonks walked to the potions lab and where Snape was waiting for her. She smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're late."  
"You're early."

He rolled his eyes and she sat on the edge of the desk.

"What are you doing?" He snapped at her and the corners of her lips tilted upwards.

"You said you wanted a look, do you need me to help with that?" She asked and she bent his head forward with her hands so that he was looking into the cauldron.

"Thank you" He sneered sarcastically and she saluted him.

"No problemo."

"Your potion is brewing properly. You should wait another few weeks before adding the next ingredient though." He said and she nodded.

"Thanks Sevmister." She grinned and he glared at her.

"Call me Snape. It's perfectly acceptable." He said and she grinned.

"Sure Sevvy."

"Nymphadora."

Tonks' hair flared up a bit, and he looked at her with an evil smirk.

"Tonks."

"Nymphadora."  
"Tonks."  
"Nymphadora.

"TONKS!"  
"NYMPHADORA!"  
"Tonks?" The new voice came from the doorway and they both turned to see Remus standing in the doorway with his eyebrows raised.

"I was just wondering why you weren't at lunch." He said eyeing Snape with dislike.

"Sevvy here was checking my potion." She grinned and left her spot on the desk to stand beside Mooney.

"Thanks Sevvy, see you!" She grinned and skipped off towards the lunch room without waiting for the marauder.

For a few moments, the atmosphere in the room was quiet, and neither man said anything. Eventually though, Remus broke the tension by leaving the room.

Snape smirked. He had lost his chance with Lilly Potter, he would not lose to another marauder.

Sirius walked down the corridors instead of going to lunch and whistled a tune he was making up as he went along. He was probably the only neutral person in the castle that actually knew what was going on with everyone. He could see that Hermione and Draco were having a sort of war, and the way Snape and Remus looked at Tonks was generally the same, and they probably knew about each others feelings by now.

Seriously, for Sirius Black, life was entertaining!

As he passed a picture of a deranged knight he wondered how he could stir things up a little.

Then he had a stroke of genius, what better way to stir things up than using a family member. Smirking, an idea formed in his mind as he walked towards the lunch room and immediately scanned the room for the raven black hair he knew so well.

"Harry!" Sirius called out and Harry looked over to him.

Sirius gestured for him to walk outside and he did as instructed, giving Sirius a curious look as he did.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to have some fun?"

Sirius grinned as he watched Harry and his other students walking into class. If all went according to plan all Sirius would be missing is the popcorn and a good seat.

Harry winked at him before sitting next to Hermione and immediately throwing his arm around her shoulder.

When Sirius started the lesson, he purposely called on either Hermione or Draco throughout the whole day. His lectures were long and boring so Hermione would shift underneath Harry's arm and lean into him every once and a while and Sirius would see Draco scowl every time Harry's arm tightened around her. Did Draco even know he was doing that?

As he sat at his desk and watched his students flick through their pages his thoughts drifted to Remus, Tonks, and Snape. Remus was a marauder, thus could handle himself, so Sirius decided that the teenager's needs were greater than his friends for the moment.

"Partners!" Sirius sang and there was a chorus of groans.

"Potter, Goyle."

Harry sent heated glare towards his godfather who only smirked in reply.

"Weasley, Parkinson."

Ron blushed and scuttled towards Pansy who didn't have her usual look of disgust.

"Malfoy, Granger."

"WHAT?!" Hermione and Draco had screamed in unison.

After a long piercing glare from Sirius Hermione walked over to Draco's table looking depressed.

"Don't talk to me." She snapped at him.

"Don't think about me." He retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Why would i think about you?" She said and he smirked.

"Then why have you been trying to think about ways to employ revenge? Doesn't that require you thinking about yours truly?"

"So this means you think about me?" Hermione said and he frowned.

"No."

"Whatever ferret."

"Shut up Mudblood."

There was a kick underneath the table and a resounding "Ow!" Throughout the room.

**I don't like this chapter personally. XD To be completely honest i wanted to write it so that the auction was in this chapter, but i have to get more Tonks/Remus/Snape thing in there. Tonks is in the auction remember? ; Anywho, if you liked it send me a reassuring review! -Grins- Come ooon. I'll love you forever!**


	7. Peeves Makes An Entrance!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**YEEEEHAAAAW!**

**Everyone! I became an Australian Citizen last Thursday! Yes!**

**TO THE REVIEWS!**

**.Smart.Ass.Punk.: Thank you so much! Here's the update!**

**SexiiBabii: lol i hope you didn't really die! Thanks for the review.**

**0-Jackie-0: Lol, here it is!**

**Axg: Shall do!**

**Twitchy the Squirrel: LOL! You're welcome, I'm glad to the first! I absolutely loved your idea for the hair thing, so naturally it was dedicated to you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Lilly ann: thanks so much!**

**Lyonene: Thanks!**

**Silent-Mousie: Here you go!**

**Smelybel: LOL MICHELLE. Thanks for the review!**

**Jevanminx: Thanks!**

**Toxxic-hugs: Heeeere you go!**

**Sexyslytherin27: Thank you! I like knowing i can make people laugh. XD**

**luvharu7: Lol thanks for the review.**

**Erii-baby: Hmm, i don't know who'll win yet, but I'll keep it in mind. XD**

**Dramione90: Here you go!**

**NotSoSecretlyInLove: Here you go! Lol**

**ThePrinceOfFallenDarkness...: Hmm yeah this is true, I'll have to think it over, i don't know who will win yet. XD**

**Thank you once again everyone!**

It was the perfect plan.

Wait until Blaise had fallen asleep, sneak out of her bedroom and into the joining door to the Slytherin common room, sneak into Malfoy's room and stab him repeatedly until Hermione was satisfied she'd killed the bastard.

But _nooo_ Harry had to ruin the idea by pointing out that she'd have to go to Azkaban.

So, thwarted in her attempted murder she sulked in her common room where Harry and Ginny were visiting her, Ron was currently chatting up Lavender Brown while they had a free period.

"Don't look so down! You must have known you can't actually _kill_ Malfoy?" Ginny said smirking and Hermione flopped her head backwards.

"But _why_?" She whined and Harry slung his arm around her laughing.

The portrait opened and in walked Blaise and -to Hermione's chargin- Draco.

Blaise walked right over to Ginny, picked her up off her spot on the couch, sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Draco chose the empty seat across from them.

"Well this is akward." Ginny said after a while and Blaise and Harry laughed as Hermione glared at Draco and contemplated how to stab him without it being traced.

Harry poked her side and leaned into her.

"Stop fantasizing about Malfoy and come back to earth." He mumbled and she glared at him.

"You make it sound as if i _tolerate_ him."

Harry grinned and pulled her so she was half on his lap and leaning into him.

Draco rolled his eyes at them and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How's the auction going Hermione?" Ginny asked and Harry saw Draco's smirk widen.

"Pretty good." Hermione shrugged. "I still hate the idea though, why would anyone degrade themselves like that?"

"I'm in the auction." Ginny said simply and Blaise's eyebrows flew into his hairline.

"You are not!"

Ginny faced him and smirked.

"Don't go all protective on me, you knew i was entering."  
As the two bickered lightly Harry and Draco were glaring at each other while Hermione quietly drew her wand.

"Why are you in here ferret?" She demanded and he smirked but didn't say anything.

"Calm down." Harry murmured and she glared at him.

"Why aren't _you_ pissed off that he's in here?" Hermione demanded and Harry smirked.

"Well, he hasn't said anything to me now has he?"

"By the way Potter, saw you practicing for the Ravenclaw game. Is that idiotic scar starting to weigh you down? Your flying was horrible."

Hermione grinned in triumph as Harry shot a glare in Malfoy's direction and his arm tightened around her shoulders.

"You are NOT entering-"

"Blaise why are you being so stubborn-"

"What do you _mean_ my flying was-"  
"You heard me Potter!"

As Hermione listened to her three friends and one nemesis bickering she couldn't help but feel isolated. Thankfully, the portrait swung open once again admitting Sirius into the room.

He walked in grinning at the obvious tension in the air.

"Hello." He said and sat down, Hermione immediately became suspicious.

"Alright, who are you hiding from?"

Sirius' grin widened as he rolled his eyes.

"Remus just can't take a joke, you set his hair on fire _once_ and suddenly, the man wants blood." He shook his head and Hermione laughed.

Sirius smiled at her and then motioned to the four fighting teens beside her. "What's happened?"  
"Well." She said and pointed towards Blaise and Ginny. "Blaise is being protective and Ginny's too proud to admit she likes it." She pointed towards Harry and Malfoy. "Malfoy's a bastard and Harry's defending himself."

"I see." Sirius nodded and hearing this declaration, all four arguing people in the room ceased.

"Wait, she just called me a bastard and all you can do is nod?" Draco said and Sirius nodded again grinning.

"Get out ferret!" Hermione yelled at him and Draco glared at her.

"Shut up mudblood."

The casual way that Hermione greeted Sirius must have made Draco forget that Sirius was a professor, as soon as he had said what he did though, he remembered.

"Malfoy how dare you. Ten points from Slytherin and i want you out. Go to your common room." Sirius said glaring at Malfoy who stormed out of the room.

"Thanks." Hermione said and then smirked. "But don't worry about him, i have a revenge planned out."

They all walked to their next class, Hermione smirking all the way.

Hours later, after most of the students went to bed Remus Lupin had been hunting for his best friend ever since his hair had cooled down enough. As he marched up and down Hogwart's hallways he saw Tonks leaning against the wall and studying the ceiling. Immediately forgetting Sirius he sidled up to her.

"Hey." He said and she smiled at him.

"Howdy."

"You look lonely." He commented and she laughed.

"No, just bored. I've been thinking about my potion so much lately i just want to take a break from it all, but sadly all i can think about is the war."

Remus' smile vanished to be replaced by a frown.

Everyone's thoughts these days were on the war. Nobody had heard from Voldemort in a few months and it was making everyone slightly nervous. Even Dumbledore had his worries.

"We cannot let out fears consume us." Remus said wisely and Tonks looked at him.

"How can you be so calm? You should be more nervous than all of us." She said quietly.

He knew what she was talking about. After years and years of poor treatment the Ministry had decided that werewolves could be an asset to the war. When Voldemort finally strikes, all werewolves were to report for battle.

He just smiled his sad smile and shrugged.

"Want to change the subject?" Tonks smiled and Remus laughed.

"Yes, please."

As they talked and walked down the halls of Hogwarts if they had walked left instead of right, they would have seen Hermione Granger making her way down the winding halls and to the kitchen. Tickling the pear and gaining access to the room filled with hundreds of house elves Dobby was first to her.

"Miss Hermione!" He squeaked and she smiled at him.

"Hi Dobby, would it be alright if i asked for some hot chocolate and cookies?" She asked and Dobby saluted her and ran off. She rolled her eyes, years ago Ron had made a comment about her SPEW tirade that actually made sense.

"_Hermione."_ He had said. _"When you go to the library instead of watching us practice, people talk. You love books, but it's frowned upon, but still, would you want someone to take that away?"_

That was to be the first and last thing Ronald Weasley said that was even remotely deep.

As Dobby shoved her food in her hands and ushered her out of the room she took a sip out of the mug of hot chocolate and strolled down the hallways. It was past curfew, by hours at least, but being head girl did have it's advantages, if asked, she'd say she was doing her rounds.

As she rounded a corner and walked down the hallway, she found Draco Malfoy emerging from the shadows and promptly dropped one of her cookies in shock.

As she looked at him smirking at her she immediately looked for traps of some sort, anything that could point out his revenge which he had not yet did.

As he saw her frantic eye movements he rolled his own eyes.

"You seem a little nervous Granger." He smirked and she scoffed and tried to move past him, only to have him move in front of her again.

"Move!" She yelled but he wouldn't budge.

"Feisty, aren't we?" He chuckled and she glared.

"Where's your fan club?" She said making to move past him again but he was too quick.

"Nice try muddy, though maybe next time you should save your energy got more lame-"

Malfoy never even got to finish his scentance, the sound of a large explosion rounded off the walls and Hermione squeaked and jumped.

They looked at each other and stood still, each thinking the same thing;

_What the hell?_

"Come on."

Before she even had time to object Malfoy had grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows, just as well, as Peeves flew past moments later with his arms full of Dungbombs and heavy objects which he hoped to pelt at students.

"First years! Ickle first years!" Cackled Peeves and he whizzed down the hall.

When Peeves had gone, Hermione became aware that Malfoy was still holding her arm – Though a little less rough than he had been – and they were both pressed against a wall, her beneath him.

She blushed and tried to pull her arm back but he held it firmer.

"Let me go Malfoy!" She hissed and he smirked down at her.

Before she could push him with her free hand he had pulled her closer by the waist.

"No."

She rolled her eyes and smirked, an idea forming.

Fixing her expression she smiled coyly up at him through her eyelashes.

"Or we could stay here." She whispered and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"We could..."

He leaned his face into hers, and just as he was about to put his lips on hers;

She kneed him in the groin.

Grinning up at his pained face she skipped down the halls with a pair of eyes filled with pure hate glaring after her.

**Hehe.**

**Auction next chapter, doooon't miss it!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	8. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**HOWDY. I am so very sorry this is late. PLEASE don't hurt me! But i have an excuse, i moved back to Scotland! I was living in Australia and when i got my citizenship i left. But enough about me... TO THE REVIEWS.**

**Erii-baby: Thank you very much! HERES THE UPDATE.**

**Light-dark-34: Here you go.**

**.Smart.Ass.Punk.: Here!**

**Sexyslytherin27: LOL! Glad you liked it.**

**Silent-Mousie: LOL thanks for the review.**

**Axg: Oops! Sorry it's late!**

**Rosered: Lol he had it coming.**

**Sherrithewriter: It's Tonks and Remus, not Sirius.**

**Frannyg38: LOL. Here you go.**

**Summer: Hope you like it!**

**Jevanminx: Thanks lol.**

**SexiiBabii: I know lol. HERE YOU GO.**

**0-Jackie-0: Here!**

**Toxxic-hugs: Here you go, hope you like it.**

**EmilyLovesYOU: Thanks lol!**

**ONTO THE STORY! Ooooh, looking forward to the auction? Heh.**

It's common knowledge.

One should _not_ kick someone in the family jewels.

But no, Hermione Granger defied social obligation and had stuck her foot where it was not wanted. Draco was still fuming about it the next morning.

"Ooh." Blaise said sympathetically and Draco nodded.

"I hate that wench." He said and Blaise laughed.

"She slaps you, she kicks you. You know, she must be the first female ever to lay a hand on you in a non pleasurable way." Blaise said thougfully and Draco stopped for a moment.

Granger _was_ the only ever female to resist him. That was quite annoying.

"Who does she think she is?" Draco said loudly, and some nearby first years in the Slytherin common room shrank away from his wrath.

"I mean," He went on "She can't do this to me, i should choke that -"

"Oh shut up. Today at the auction she'll be bet on by someone like Creevy or Longbottom and that will be revenge." Blaise said.

Draco stared at him, the wheels in his mind turned, and a plan was born.

"Shut UP!" Harry yelled and the large group of girls that had been giggling and whispering loudly about how much they would give to have the _famous Harry Potter_ bid on them.

They were in the great hall at the time when they would usually be in third class, but all classes had been canceled today due to the auction.

"Oh stop being a party pooper, let them be excited." Ginny said and Harry glared at her.

"How would you like it if people you didn't even know started fawning over you?"

Ginny grinned and without faltering in embarrassment she pointed at all of the nearby males who had been subtly checking her out.

Harry just replied in the form of unintelligibly grunts of defeat.

Next to them, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh honestly, I arranged this auction and I've had enough of hearing about it." She said and a figure behind her scoffed.

"You arranged it? What am i, chopped liver?" Blaise asked and Ginny bounded up to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek.

"No, you're mashed potatoes." Hermione drawled.

Blaise probably would have replied but Ginny beat him to it.

"Come on Mionie. Let's go get changed for the auction." She smiled.

"I'm not even in it!"

"Yes, but with all the girls in pretty dresses you'll probably feel inferior. Even though you have absolutely _no_ reason to." She said and Blaise smirked. He had filled her in on the plan last night.

_Phase one: Dress her up. - Complete._

They left and Harry groaned.

"I hate not having someone to bet on."

Ron laughed. "Just bet on whatever tickles your fancy if you know what i mean."  
"It's like hookers." Blaise agreed and Harry scowled at them.

"Perverts." Then he grinned. "And i love it!"

Three hours later (or it could have been more, Hermione had quite impressively drifted into her own world where time didn't exist.) And Ginny was finally finished her series of torture on Hermione. Although she had to admit, she looked quite nice.

Her brown hair was straight, with a slight curl to it. Somehow she had squeezed into a skin tight red dress that went down to her knees. She even had some of Ginny's make up on.

"Why do i have to be so dressed up?" Hermione groaned, fiddling with the ends of her dress.

"Stop it, and because i said so. You look really beautiful." Ginny grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes but her blush canceled out her stern look. Finally slipping on some red shoes Ginny nodded at her and then turned to her own appearance.

Ginny looked really pretty. Admittedly, not as good as Hermione She had on a neutral green dress that went well with her red hair.

"Hopefully I'll attract some bidders to piss Blaise off." She grinned and Hermione laughed.

"Come on lets go."

They had been dressing in Hermione's dorm room, and since the passage to their portrait was so close to the great hall it wouldn't take a long walk to get there. Hence the high heels.  
The door opened and a wolf whistle came from behind them. Mionie turned and their portrait Damian was grinning at her.

"Special occasion?" He asked and she blushed.

"Goodbye Damian." She laughed and walked into the great hall.  
It was decorated to the same state that it had been when she Blaise and Draco were experimenting. The lights were darkened and everyone's eyes were at the run way as they waited. Lee Jordan had been given the role of the announcer as neither Blaise or Hermione wanted the job.

"Come on Ginny, you have to go backstage." Hermione said and a panicked look came Ginny's face.

"Will you stay with me? You know...for support." She said quickly and Hermione peered at her before nodding slowly.

"Alright."

Ginny sighed in relief.

"Come on then."

They walked in the shadows, for some reason Ginny didn't want to be seen.

When they were safe behind the stage in the trophy room they looked around.

Nearly every girl in their year was there. Lavender brown and her cronies were all dressed in shockingly horrible bright pink ball gowns.

Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione couldn't help but follow suit.

Chairs were set out for all the girls to sit on until Lee called out their name, but before they could even sit down the door opened and Blaise burst in. He walked over to them and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Okay you've got my attention, but I'm not letting you do this!" He said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want to buy me then don't, someone else might and it's only for a week." She said and Blaise's eyebrows shot up.

"I will _NOT_ be outbidded!" He seemed to be rambling to himself as he walked back out of the room something about the _son of a _and_ bastards who DARE to outbid _

"Awww. Young love." Hermione joked and Ginny laughed.

"It's okay, he _can't_ be outbidded, he's a Zabini. Unless someone like Malfoy bid on me, but i have absolutely no doubt in my mind that he won't." She laughed.

They sat down and chatted for a while and finally Lee's voice filled the hall.

"Hello Guys and Gals! Are you ready to meet the lovely ladies that will steal your hearts and your wallets tonight?!"

Loud cheers followed this and Ginny shifted nervously in her seat.

"First up, Lavender Brown!"

From the other end of the room a loud squeal erupted. Lavender in all her pink glory bustled out onto the stage.

"And we're off! I'll start the bidding at 5 galleons!"

"Seven!"  
"Eight!"  
... This went on for a while and the girls inside the trophy room waited for the final price.

_Final Price._ Hermione thought disgustedly _It's like their haggling over cars. I'm so glad I'm not in this._

"FIFTY GALLEONS THREE SICKLES AND A KNUT!"

"SOLD!"

Ginny giggled. "That was Ron, he had been saving."

Everyone was clapping and the sound of Lavender's excited squeals were deafening.

"Yes yes!" Lee cried "And now, Padma Patil!"

This went on for hours, until finally there was only Hermione, Ginny and Cho Chang left in the room.

"Cho Chang!"

She stepped out and they smiled at her.

"What's the highest bid so far?" Hermione asked.

"Seventy six galleons i think."

And then bids were being shouted out.

"Eleven!"

"Thirteen!"

"TWENTY!"

"FIFTY!"

"Going once!" Lee called out. "Going twice, SOLD!"

Clapping ensued and Ginny and Hermione peeked out to see Cho walking down to a Ravenclaw they didn't know.

"Oh god. I almost forgot." Hermione said and she threw on a cloak on a nearby chair.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I'll be back in a minute."

And so, Hermione walked through the shadows until she eventually found a bright pink blob of hair.

"Tonks!"

The teacher turned and saw Hermione's slightly nervous expression.

"Yes?" She asked slowly and Hermione grinned fakely.

"Ginny's sick, come see!"

So wasting no time she grabbed Tonks by the arm and pulled her back stage.

"Ginny? Are you alright, what's wrong?"

Hermione looked desperately at Ginny and Ginny subtly winked.

Together, they pushed Tonks onto the stage.

Ginny ran out after her and whispered something in Lee's ear. After that, all they could here was Lee's loud laughing. Ginny ran back into the room alone.

"Well folks, how much do we have on professor Tonks?"  
"WHAT?"  
"Come on Tonks! SHOW US SOME SKIN!" A disembodied voice called out, though Hermione was positive it was Sirius.

Severus watched as Tonks looked out nervously into the crowd, an opportunity was staring him in the face.

He heard someone call out "Seven galleons!" and his decision was made.

"Ten galleons." He said calmly and everyone stared at him.

"I'll curse you all unless you look another way." He hissed and they all returned their attention to the stage.

Remus grinned, ah yes, a challenge.

"Fifteen galleons!"

"Twenty."

"Twenty Five!"

"Thirty."

"Thirty five!"

From another side of the room, Sirius was roaring with laughter when an idea struck him. He could buy tonks, and (as vulgar as it sounds) he would be in charge of how much she saw Remus. _Yep._ He thought. _Blackmail is fun._

"SEVENTY SIX GALLEONS!"

"SOLD!"

Remus and Snape groaned as Sirius grinned at Tonks who was glaring at all of them.

"You're last!" Hermione grinned and Ginny paled.

"'Mionie you love me right?"  
"...What have you done?"

Ginny was almost twitching now.

"Just promise you'll wait here after I've gone out, I'll come back to get you." She said and Hermione nodded.

"Alright."

"GINNY WEASLEY!"

Ginny grinned nervously and walked out and shaky legs, Hermione peeked out to watch.

"Now come on now fella's, Ginny Weasley is modelling a lovely green dress that shows off her-"

"THAT'S MY SISTER YOU BLOODY-"

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND YOU-"  
"MR. JORDAN, KEEP TO THE SCRIPT!"

Hermione laughed and Lee seemed to be grinning.

"Now, I'll start the bids at seven galleons, do i have eight?"  
_Seven?_ Hermione thought._ Highest starting price so far._

"Ten!"

_That must have been Blaise._

"Twelve."

_So who was that?_

"Fifteen!"

_Blaise again, i can recognize his voice._

"Twenty."

_Who the hell?_

She has been carrying her wand, because of these dark times she was never without it. So, using a charm she found the other bidder.

_Dean Thomas._

"Twenty five!"  
"Thirty!"

_Dean's bidding on Ginny? Oh god he has a death wish._

"FORTY! AND IF YOU BID ON MY GIRLFRIEND ONE MORE TIME, I'll SHOVE THAT MONEYBAG UP YOUR HOLE!"

"I think we have a winner." Lee said dryly and the crowd burst into cheers.

"That's what i thought." She heard Blaise mutter.

Hermione laughed and stood to leave when something unbelievable happened...

"And now for our very own, Hermione Granger!"

"WHAT?!"

Ginny walked in then, and she had a large grin on her face, she looked nervous too though. Blaise walked in with her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? GINNY? BLAISE?"

"Hermione calm down-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN BLAISE ZABINI."

Ginny just sighed and looked to Blaise who nodded. Then before she could object, Hermione was being pulled out onto the stage.  
"Oh god no, please don't!"

But it was too late, Ginny and Blaise were gone and Hermione was standing out in plain view to the gob smacked, silent crowd in front of her.

A tight shirt, he could have handled, a skirt possibly. But _not_ the skin tight dress she was wearing.

Blaise had told him that Ginny would be able to get Hermione to dress up, but Draco still didn't expect this.

And by the looks of it, he wasn't the only one.

When any of the other girls walked out onto the stage it had been wolf whistles and cat calls for hours. But as Hermione stood there, everyone was silent.

Of course, this only lasted a few minutes.  
"Hermione, Looking' HOT!"

"Holy crap! I'd tap 'dat!"

Hermione's cheeks burned brilliantly as all these vulgar things were shot her way. She was frozen in place when Lee finally spoke.

"Starting bid is fifteen galleons! And i must say 'Mionie, looking sexy."

She blushed and glared at him. Then something amazing happened, almost every male in the room was calling out bids.

"Twenty one!"

"Twenty three!"

"Thirty!"  
"Forty!"

It seemed like it would never end, she was getting more shocked as the bids got higher.

"Eighty!"

"_What was the highest bid so far?"_

"_Seventy six galleons i think."_

"ONE HUNDRED GALLEONS!"

Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked to see that it was Neville Longbottom.

"Neville?"

He grinned sheepishly and her eyes widened.

_Oh god please no, I'll never sin again..._

"Right well, one hundred galleons going once-"

"A hundred and ten!"

This was from a Hufflepuff she didn't know.

"One twenty!"  
"One thirty!"

Hermione pulled her dress down a little and in the process, accidentally showing a little more cleavage.

"ONE FORTY!"

_Oh god._

Eventually, the number of bidders got less and less, until there was two left.

"Two hundred galleons, and 12 sickles." Neville shouted out and Lee beamed.

"Going once!"

No one moved.

"Going twice!"

_Bloody Hell._

"Three hundred galleons."  
"SOLD!" _Oh thank you god._ "TO DRACO MALFOY!"

"WHAT?!"

Hermione looked frantically over the room until she found the bastard himself leaning against the wall and smirking at her. She stormed over to him and his smirk got wider.

"You come delivered?"

"It was you! YOU PUT ME IN THIS. YOU BASTARD, YOU BLOODY BASTARD."

"Now now pet." He said softly as he got closer to her. "Spells have been put on you so you can't raise a wand to me, and now that I've bought you, i have a whole week to enjoy!"  
She glared at him and he snaked his arm around her shoulders.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy."

_Oh bloody hell, a week of this, a WEEK? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._

**Tehehe. I had a lot of fun writing this. I really really hope you liked it. Please review! - And on that note, i have an announcement. I know you'll hate me for this but I'm afraid I'm serious. I don't think I'll update unless i get more reviews than I've had for any other chapter. It's not blackmail, i promise! I just want to see...**

**LOVE YOU. REVIEW!**

**AngelMagical.**


	9. Day One

**DISCLAIMER! Nope, i own nothing, Nada! Zilch! I am not J.k. Rowling. D**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**WE GOT OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!!! THANK YOU!!! (Three exclamation points, I'm excited!)**

**Hoooooly shaznat! I can't believe the feedback i got! Thank you so much to all of you!**

**EmilyLovesYOU: Glad you liked it!**

**Dramione90: LOL, thank you!**

**SexiiBabii: I'm a Mionie fan! Thanks for the review.**

**Jevanminx: Thanks! I'm sorry i kept you waiting, but thank you for reviewing!**

**Toxxic-hugs: I'm so glad you liked my delivered line! LOL I'm glad you found it funny! Thanks!**

**Missy Muggle Witch: Thank you so much!**

**Hopeless4NonExistentLove: Lol! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Jess-is-my-Hottie15: Thank you very much!**

**Missy Muggle Witch: Review 2! Thank you, Lol!**

**Darkparadox: Thank you for your comments, I'll keep them in mind!**

**WinnieThaPoo92: Heres the update!**

**Sexyslytherin27: Aww, thanks!**

**NotSoSecretlyInLove: I shall! Here you go!**

**Inmydreamworld: Thanks!**

**Smelybel: Lol, thanks Michelle. XD**

**Lyonene: Thank you very much!**

**Myownreflection: LOL! Here you go.**

**0-Jackie-0: So many questions! Here's some answers.**

**Disara: I LOVED your review! So much! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ...but by the way, I'm in Scotland now. XD**

**Chrystal Slara: Lol thank you, here's the update!**

**Silent-Mousie: LOL! Thank you!**

**Sherrithewriter: Here you go! Thank you for reviewing.**

**TNGirl: Awww, Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Classygyrl: Much obliged! Please keep reading.**

**Domo Arigatto to all of you, it means so much to me! HERE IT IS, AS PROMISED!**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

When Draco Malfoy woke up the next morning the world was kind and good. The blue birds were singing, the skys were clear and somewhere in the world a short, Ethiopian child was given food to give them nourishment.

Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration. But still! Life is good.

You see, the reason that Draco was so happy, he had just bought Hermione Granger.

The games they had been playing about revenge, would all end with his strike. This was above anything that little Gryffindore could conjour up, this was brilliant.

He was already imagining the things he'd be making her do this week.

He showered, got dressed, put on his scary face to be used against first years, and his morning ritual was complete. Now came the next part of his daily life.

The great hall was already filled when he reached there, but as he scanned the room he found that one of the golden trio (the only one he was interested in) was missing.

Blaise sat next to him and he found himself using his friend to his advantage.

"Hey Blaise, where's Granger?"  
"Why so interested?" Blaise asked as he picked the berries off his muffin.

"I bought her, i have plans!" Draco said and Blaise laughed.

"Well, Hermione believes that if she stays in her room apart from classes all week, you can't make her do anything."

Draco smirked.

"She has to eat." He said and Blaise grinned.

"She knows where the kitchens are."  
"That little wench!" Draco fumed and he checked his time table and started laughing.

"She has all her classes with me."

In Hermione's perspective, the world was slightly less wonderful. In fact, she thought it was quite bleak.

She was owned. A possession for a materialistic freak.

But she had come up with a plan! To hide.

Though she knew she'd have to eat at one point, Harry had been so generous as to lend her his marauders map, and his invisibility cloak.

He was a great, great man that Harry.

She showered and got dressed. Seventh years very rarely wore robes over their clothes anymore, and the teachers had stopped caring. Even Snape seemed too distracted lately to care. So, Hermione dressed in tight blue jeans and an orange t-shirt with PURPLE written in bright red writing. Not exactly school attire, but at the moment she was too depressed to respect the school.

Putting on the cloak, and stuffing the map in her bag she snuck out of her common room and walked to the dungeons. Picking the corner seat in the back of the classroom she felt secluded enough that no-one would sit next to her, so when everyone took their seats, she'd take off the cloak.

Draco and Blaise walked into the dungeons together, Pansy was trailing behind them and Draco noticed she had been very quietly lately. **(A/N: So did i, whoopsidoodle xD)** Since the auction, she seemed almost..._depressed._

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked at last and she shrugged.

"Nothing."

So Draco let it slide, showing once again how sensitive he could be.

When he shoved his hands in his pockets his fingertips brushed the wood of his wand and he had a brilliant idea.

Before he entered the classroom he waves his wand and did a discreet, non verbal spell that made people under concealment measures to be revealed to his eyes.

That's when he saw her. Sitting in a secluded spot at the back of the class, it was perfect! She could not have made it any more easy for him.

He sat next to her in the corner of the room and glared at everyone who tried to take the next five chairs down from him. That way, it was completely private.

"So Granger." He said quietly. "Nice cloak."

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed "How did you know i was here?"  
"Wizard."  
"Confound it!"

"...Confound it?"  
"Go away." She moaned and he smirked.

"Hermione Granger, i order you to keep that invisibility cloak on all day, unless i tell you to remove it." He said and heard her gasp.

"Why you evil little son of a -"

"Hey Draco." Theodore Nott approached him and took the seat in front of him.

Draco wouldn't have replied even if Snape hadn't spoke at that moment.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape said and Draco looked at him. "Move over a seat, i keep my classroom orderly."

Draco heard Hermione suck in a loud breath and she tried to move.

"Yes sir." Draco grinned and moved over to sit on the space between Hermione's open legs.

To anyone else it looked like Draco was over eager and was leaning into his desk. But Hermione knew better.

"I'm going to scream." Hermione whispered and Draco grinned.

"Granger, shut up."

And as if an invisible hand was clamped over her mouth Hermione found herself unable to speak.

"Where's Granger?" Snape called out and Draco saw Ron and Harry look at each other worriedly.

Draco pulled out a quill and some parchment and Hermione grabbed it.

Quickly she wrote:

_Get OFF me you fat bastard!_

Draco grinned when he read it.

"Now now." He muttered. "Settle down."

_Settle down?_ Hermione thought. _I think not._

She started slapping his back and scratching his neck.

"Granger, give me a massage."

_CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP._

When Hermione's hands started moving of their own accord up and down Draco's shoulders she felt like she could have killed herself.

Draco smirked as Hermione ran her hands over his shoulders yet again.

It was odd, she had only started and already his body was responding to her touch.

"Now Granger," He whispered "I knew you wanted me."

She couldn't speak, so she dug her hands and nails into his shoulder blades.

"I like it rough." She heard him whisper.

She could _hear_ his grin.

Once his body has reacted to the point where it was showing, he thought he probably should stop this.

"Alright Granger stop." He said and her hands flew back to her body.

The bell rang and Draco grinned.

"Granger, i order you to become yourself."

So Hermione discarded the cloak, and regained access of her voice.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD. IF YOU EVER DISCRIMINATE ME INTO DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'll CASTRATE YOU THEN FORCE FEED YOUR BALLS TO YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" She screamed.

Draco only fake yawned and leaned against a wall.

"Anyway." He drawled. "I order you to show up for every meal this week, and you'll be eating with me at my table."

"Bastard." She hissed.

"Oooh, AND." He grinned. "You have to doll yourself up like you did at the auction every. Single. Day."

"I HATE YOU MALFOY."

"So you keep saying." He drawled again.

"Why do you want me around you anyway, I'm a muggleborn." She glared at him.

"Yes but now you're my muggleborn." He grinned and she raised her hand to slap him.

He caught it and started petting it.

"Now now granger, you'll have to learn to keep your hands off me." He grinned and she scowled.

Ronald Weasley had a slightly humongous problem.

He was in love.

Thankfully Lavender had agreed to help him make Pansy jealous, but Pansy didn't even seem to glance his way anymore.

So much for love conquers all, it couldn't even conquer some house prejudices.

**...End.**

**I know i know, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE IT AT THAT?" "THAT WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!"**

**BUUUUT!**

**I decided that I'd give you a short chapter, AND a sneak preview at the week ahead.**

**Malfoy makes a list!**

**Hermione kisses Harry! (GASP?) ...AND NEVILLE!**

**Pansy gets a clue!**

**There's more, but the best of all...**

**Voldemort strikes.**

**; Please review? More reviews makes for faster typing.**


	10. Kissing!

**Disclaimer: Nope, i don't own Harry Potter.**

**You people are amazing. I mean it!**

**Quiero queso: Lol you're the only one that mentioned the previews! Thanks lol!**

**DracozSlytherinPrincess: Thanks!**

**.Smart.Ass.Punk.: Thank you, here you go!**

**Deadly-Flame: Aww I'm glad you're back! Heres my update.**

**Vampireluver3: LOL! Thank you new reviewer!**

**DemonXslayer:D! YAY, THANKS!**

**L: If you read the chapter again you'll note I've given reasons for that. Thanks for the review!**

**Wudelfin: Why thanks!  
Promising work: Thank you!**

**Sexyslytherin27: Your reviews are always SO AWESOME. Please keep it up!**

**Justice's Quill: Every time someone tells me I'm funny I'm REBORN! THANK YOU!**

**Jevanminx: I absolutely love you. Yep, all i can say.**

**Nic: Thanks!**

**EmilyLovesYOU: Here you go!**

**Dramione90: You're welcome!**

**Darkparadox: THANKYOU! (What more can i say?)**

**Hopeless4NonExistentLove: LOL! Thank you so very much, that was really sweet!**

**WinnieThaPoo92: Lol thanks!**

**BB Macintosh: Here you go!**

**Silent-Mousie: I'm SORRY! Here you goooo.**

**Red roses at twilight: Here you go.**

**Erii-baby: And here's the update! Thanks!**

**-jellyacey-: Muchos gracias! Thanks, for leaving your review, please continue reading!...and reviewing, wink wink.**

**Monnbeam: Why thank you, here it is!**

**Chrystal Slara: I shall! Thanks for reviewing.**

**0-Jackie-0: Heeeeeeeere you go!**

**Sherrithewriter: Thank you for the comments! I'm just too lazy to change the word xD but thank you!**

**Phew! Thanks so much guys.**

**ONEEEE MOREEEE THINGGGG.**

**Thank you everyone, I'm in the Amazing Hermione Granger Pairings, thought i might share that with you folks! I'm so giddy with joy and joyness and ...joy!**

**Thanks dudes!**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH.**

**P.s. Where has Twitch the squirrel disappeared to? Anyone know? COME BACK!**

**Okay, WHOOSH.**

**No wait, p.p.s. This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers that make this all worth while, i would have given up if it wasn't for you. Oh, AND! It's dedicated to all the ferrets out there. Note: No ferrets were harmed in the making of this story.**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH.**

**P.p.s (READ THIS!) I'm retracting my earlier statement when i said they wouldn't be forced to do anything they didn't want to. If that were true what would be the point in buying them? **

**Okay. WHOOSH.**

As Hermione walked into the great hall with school uniform on, though the skirt was shorter, her hair was straight, and she was wearing make up. All thanks to the bastard she was walking side by side with. _Draco Malfoy_ she contemplated how things could possibly be worse.

_I could be attacked by a crocodile. No, that would be better._

_Stung by a killer bee? No, I'd get to go to the hospital wing away from here._

_Dead? ...And theres the silver lining!_

Although when Malfoy muttered something that sounded like "Hurry up Muddy." Her silver lining went out the window, along with her silent treatment towards him.

"Shut UP ferret." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now Granger, i was so nice that i came to your common room this morning just to take you to breakfast! And this is how you repay me?" He asked mockingly and she glared at him.

"Why can't you just DIE?!" She wailed and he chuckled.

"And since I'm so chivalrous, when i die I'll be sure to take you with me." He whispered and she shuddered.

"At least I'd be saving the world from you Malfoy." She said and they walked into the great hall for their breakfast.

Instinctively, Hermione started walking towards the Gryffindore table, where her friends were smiling and waving at her.

"No no Granger, Slytherin table."

_I suppose this will be my last meal._

She made an apologetic and anguished face at Harry and Ron and walked over to Malfoy's table.

Blaise smiled at her and she dived for the chair next to him.

"Hi Blaise." She grinned, but her smile deflated when Malfoy made the crowd move down so that he had the chair on the other side of her.

So now she was in the middle of Blaise, and Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

_What a wonderful world indeed._

"You do realize where you are right?" Blaise asked.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Bummer."

Draco laughed and grinned at Blaise.

"We have our own personal slave!" He grinned and Blaise shook his head in amusement.

Hermione glared.

"Use me to your advantage and I'll tell Ginny you're cheating on her." She threatened and Blaise's eyes widened.

"But I'm not!"

"That's not what I'll tell her." She smirked and Blaise glared at her.

"Hate you."  
"I know dear, i love you too."

Draco watched this exchange with a smirk on his face, though he would rather give up his "badass of Hogwarts" title than admit it out loud, she impressed, and amused him.

There was not a lot of people in the world that could make Draco Malfoy smirk _along_ with someone, let alone impress him.

Though she did. Hermione was thrown into the deep end being put on the spot like that.

And still she came out on top. Draco wondered what it would be like to have so many people love you.

_Not that i do. I never would._

Blaise and Hermione were laughing at something now, he watched them.

"Of course Ginny would believe me! You're like a man whore." Hermione laughed and Blaise looked affronted.

They laughed again but Hermione stopped when something hard was thrown at her head.

The pain was unbearable, almost instantly a migraine surfaces and orange spots appeared before her eyes. She swayed a little on her spot and Blaise held her up.

Draco looked around and found a semi-large rock on the table next to Hermione.

He picked it up and looked at all the faces at his table. A group of second years down the bottom were smirking and one of them had their wand out.

He looked at the rock, it was smooth and had no imperfections. Obviously transfigured.

Once the second years saw that Draco was looking at them with a stony expression, they ceased laughing.

Draco made a mental look of what they looked like and pulled out his wand. He waved it at them threateningly before giving them a cold smirk and pocketing the rock.

Hermione was still swaying and she hadn't spoken yet.

"Take her to the hospital wing." Draco drawled and Blaise gave him a look that said _"Why do you care?"_

Draco couldn't help but think. _Why do i? Probably because when she's hurt she can't perform tasks for me. Yes, that's it._

"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione slurred and she stubbornly stood up. "I'm fine."

"Said the girl who got a rock to the head." Blaise muttered and he stood up to steady Hermione.

From the other side of the room Harry and Ron were starting to notice that something was wrong and were starting to walk over. Hermione apparently saw them to.

"Oh for heavens sake." She muttered and pulled her wand out. "It's just a simple spell."

She waved her wand and she appeared slightly better, and she was standing straight.

"Yes whatever." Draco drawled. Though he was glad he wouldn't have to trek up to the hospital wing for Granger.

Harry and Ron appeared at her side.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked quickly.

"Fine." She smiled and then Draco noticed she was trying to inch away with them.

"Granger, stay."

And she stayed, it was great!

"Malfoy what do you want?" She waved goodbye to Harry and Ron who went back to their own table after making sure she was alright.

Hermione glared at Draco and folded her arms.

"Now." Draco grinned. "We can get back to business." He then took out a long piece of parchment from the inside of his robes.

"This." He said brandishing the unopened parchment in front of her. "Is the list of people you're going to kiss today." He smirked.

"WHAT?!"

"Now now Granger, don't make a scene." Draco said, even though she really wasn't. No-one was really brave enough to stare at Draco Malfoy for anything other than admiration.

"Malfoy you must be joking." She said. Her arms were folded tightly now, and her face had an indignant, and annoyed expression.

Draco unfurled the parchment and started to read it through.

"Nope." He grinned.

Hermione snapped the parchment out of his hands and read the first name that had been scrawled on there. Her mouth was agape in shock and she glared at him.

_Good thing looks can't kill._

"Neville?!" She said, she would have screamed it but the boy in question was enjoying his porridge only a table away.

"You're right, that's cruel for your first." He said and pulled out his wand and waved it so that another name appeared.

Hermione read it and she gasped.

"No. I won't do it, that's just cruel." She said as she shook her head.

"You don't really have a choice." He smirked.

"Malfoy why do you hate me?" She sighed, though it was obvious she didn't expect an answer.

"Granger, i order you to go and kiss Harry Potter."

She stamped her foot in a futile attempt to keep where she was.

"Wait." He said as she started to lose her resolve. She looked at him, hopeful he wouldn't make her do it.

"With feeling!" He added and smirked as she started moving towards the red and gold decorated table.

"And Granger." He called out to her, she didn't turn around, but she could hear him. "You have to wait until he ends it."

"I hate that prick." She muttered to herself, but she grew nervous once she realized that Harry and Ron, and not to mention the whole table was right in front of her.

"Hi Hermione." Harry smiled.

"Uh." She stammered.

"Hermione are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked.

"Harry." Hermione said weakly.

"Yeah?"  
"Just, don't hate me."

And with that, she threw herself onto his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him, with more _feeling_ than Draco had anticipated.

He watched them and an unfamiliar feeling raised in his stomach. He expected that Potter would know it was a command, or at least be smart enough to figure it out. But instead, he watched as – even in front of everybody – Harry pulled Hermione closer to him and was kissing her back with even more passion. Hermione obviously didn't expect it either, as her eyes flew open. Though she couldn't end it until he did.

Hermione was very, very worried. Not that the kiss was bad, it was actually the best kiss she'd ever received. But she was confused why Harry was kissing her back. Eventually though, Harry needed oxygen as he pulled away from her, and her command was done.

He was staring at her with shock, though he didn't let go of her waist.

Hermione looked around and noticed one thing, the whole hall was watching them.

She let go of his neck and jumped up.

"Hermione i..." He stammered.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked.

"Me too. Just the moment y'know?" He was blushing and he looked down at his plate.

"Malfoy made me." She was blushing to.

"Oh." He didn't look disappointed, or angry. He actually looked relieved.

"Friends?" He grinned ans she nodded.

Though Hermione knew that if she stayed in the hall a minute longer, Draco would pull out his list again, and she had no intention of a repeat performance with _Neville._

So, saying a quick apology she ran out of the hall and into the corridor where even though it was still morning, some of the parts were still quite dark.

She walked through them slowly, not really knowing where she was going. She walked into one of the more darker parts of the corridor because it was unlikely anyone would disturb her there.

How wrong she was. It was like he was psychic, and knew where she would go before she even did.

Malfoy was there, leaning against the wall.

"You looked like you had fun." He smirked, though something behind it told Hermione that there was another emotion other than satisfaction there.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She snapped at him and his smirk looked genuine now.

He moved around her so that she was the one against the wall, and he was the one in front of her.

"I want to know what fascinated Potter so much." He smirked and started bending down towards her, he never took his eyes off hers.

_Finally! _Hermione's head screamed. _A CHANCE FOR REVENGE!_

Hermione smirked and she looked up at him with half lidded eyes, as his mouth got closer, her knee started rising. The intention was for a repeat of what happened last time.

But that isn't what happened.

Just as Hermione raised her knee, Draco caught it and swept it around his waist, he pinned her to the wall and with one last smirk he ravaged her mouth with his own.

And though she tried, she really did, Hermione found that she couldn't pull away.

Even though there would be complications the minute it ended, Hermione found that for this moment, she was _once again_ at his command.

**Heh...**

**Oh please don't hurt me! I choose to live, I CHOOSE TO LIVE!  
I promise that Draco hasn't turned into lovey dovey over night. The next chapter will be filled with tension (some of it sexual. Haha.) fights, screaming but overall, i plan to make the next chapter quite a lot about Ron/Pansy and Tonks/Lupin/Snape.**

**Also my dear reviewers, i figured out today how this story ends. D I won't tell you, but i advise you to stick around!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE. PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!  
**


	11. Egg Shells

**Disclaimer: I not own Harry Potter dudes.**

**TO THE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS.**

**Red roses at twilight: Thanks!**

**Wudelfin: LOL! Thanks.**

**EmilyLovesYOU: Cheers.**

**Justice's Quill: Awww, thank you. I love hearing that.**

**Boo: LOL! You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

**WinnieThaPoo92: Aww, that was so sweet!**

**Mhaj78: I absolutely loved your review, thank you. It was amazing!**

**LtodaL: Wait no longer!**

**Clarealexandrea:Aww, thanks.**

**Theworstwitch: Okay, here you go.**

**Diamondsr4evr: Here you go.**

**Toxxic-hugs: Heeeeeere you are fair maiden!**

**Shat: Here you go, thank you for your review.**

**Jevanminx: Heh, thanks!**

**Chrystal Slara: I shall! YOU keep reviewing! XD**

**sherrithewriter: I did too!**

**Kallia Starglass: Nice name, YOUR LIFE? QUICK, GET A DOCTOR! I'm so flattered! Thank you!**

**DracozSlytherinPrincess: I know! Lol!**

**Moonlightshadows: HOOZAH!**

**StephanieBlack: Here you go.**

**-jellyacey-: Lol thank you so much! **

**Sare: Cheeeeeeers.**

**ClumsyElf: Here you go.**

**Silent-Mousie: Aww, thanks.**

**Erii-baby: And i love you for loving me!**

**Affectionate-Sinner: Heh. Thanks.**

**Quiero queso: YAY! Cheers!**

**Love today: HI MICHELLE. You thought you could fool me with your change of fan fiction name but i have you all figured out you see. And you signing your name helped. Thank you for your update and listening to my ideas today:P**

**Disara: I'm confused, are you Twitchy? EEEEEP. Well whom ever you are, enjoy!**

**Darkparadox: Lol thank you! I didn't know i was funny. XD Here's the update!**

**Twenty nine reviews? WHOOSH I'm a long way from home!**

**I hope you all enjoy this update as much i liked writing it.**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHSHSHSHSH. (Has anyone else noticed i like the word Whoosh?)**

Pansy Parkinson was not as people thought she was. She did have a brain, and it was quite a good brain, in fact she had named it Sebastian. **(A/N: I'm usually kind of modest when it comes to my jokes, but i laughed so hard when i thought of that. XD I'm pathetic, Ahem, Okay back to the story. -Shifty eyes-)**

And with the accusations that she was a slut, there was never an accusation that was so false. She was a virgin, and had had only one boyfriend, and that had been Draco back in first year.

Though if she were to be honest to someone other than her journal, she had someone in mind.

But he was taken, and he probably didn't even know that she existed.

Pansy stabbed her journal fiercely and crossed her arms back over her chest and sulked.

At the other end of the hall Sirius was giggling at the smiley face he made in his eggs. Of course, he also could be laughing at the fact that he owned Tonks.

No I'm not talking about the "Haha you suck, OWNED." Type of owned, he had bought and paid for Tonks.

It was funny, because Snape and Lupin were always glaring at him, and Tonks had avoided him completely.

Though she couldn't avoid him forever, she had to eat, and she didn't know where the kitchens were.

"So Tonks, grab me a coffe." Sirius grinned and Tonks glared at him before reaching over the table and preparing a black coffe two sugars. **(A/N: Anyone catch the pun in there? Haha.)**

She handed him his coffe and started to eat her eggs again, the yolk on her egg started to run, and it reminded her of something. Her eyes widened as she remembered and she turned to Snape who was at the other end of the table.

"Snape!" She called out.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He asked, Lupin was next to him. Keep your enemies close.

"I need a dragons egg." She said grinning.

"You need a dragons egg." He repeated. "Why?"

"Wouldn't egg shells create such a magical friction that-"  
"The potion lightens and becomes stable!" Snape finished. It was odd to see Snape enthused about something other than tormenting someone.

"By jove she's got it!"  
"She?"  
"TO THE POTION!"  
Sirius in a Sirius typical fashion decided this would be a good time to cut in.

"Tonks, take Remus with you." He grinned and Tonks blushed and looked at Remus smiling.

"Okay." She smiled. This was an easy task. Remus was great to be around.

"Ooooh!" Sirius said beaming.

He'd just had, the most FANTASTIC idea.

"Tonks." He said and she looked at him.

He whispered something to her and her eyes were as round as the plate in front of her.

"NO, SIRIUS!"  
"That's an order." He grinned and she whimpered.

She pulled out her wand from her pocket and glared at Sirius before turning to Snape and Remus.

"Heh." She smiled nervously. "Sorry guys."  
She waved her wand and a bright orange stream of light came out, twisting it around her hand, then Snape's, then Remus'. It formed into a chain, and just like that.

All of them were tied together.

"This really isn't funny Sirius." Tonks glared.

She was in the middle, Snape to her right and Remus to her left.

Sirius roared with laughter.

"I think it's hilarious!" He grinned.

"BLACK YOU-" Snape started, but Dumbledore who they had all forgot about silenced him with a look that said; _There's children._

"Sirius, i thought we were marauders! Friends! And you connect me to greasy hair?" He asked indignant, by now some of the students were starting to catch on, and all of them started laughing.

Tonks went red and glared at Sirius.

"Come on." She told the professors chained to her fiercely. "There's a potion to save."

She then yanked them forward and charged down the room trying to evade the laughter that was echoing off the hall.

Hermione thought that in about ten years when she looked back on this, she still wouldn't be able to laugh. She probably wouldn't be alive in ten years because _this_ memory would probably drive her to jump off of the astronomy tower.

As the odd figures of three chained professors stormed past without noticing her and Malfoy, she didn't even get a chance to see them, for some odd reason her eyes had fluttered closed.

Malfoy still had a hold of her leg, his hand was clasped around her thigh as he held it to his waist and he was pressing her against the wall so hard her back was beginning to hurt.

Though, there was absolutely no point in denying, that he was an amazing kisser.

Against her will, her hands snaked up to wrap around his neck.

His other hand went to the wrap her other leg around him and the motion snapped her out of it.

She got his lips off hers but he hand a vice like grip on her leg at his waist that proved difficult to untangle.

He was smirking at her.

Without saying anything, she bit his shoulder and when he dropped her leg in surprise she ran towards her dorm.

Draco Malfoy had kissed many a girl. In fact, he'd done a whole lot more.

But he had never, in all of those kisses and escapades, been so awe struck than he was right now. The passion in him hadn't died yet, and the stars in his head hadn't stopped pounding and flashing, though he was trying to shake them off.

Needless to say, Hermione Granger was one of the most amazing kissers in the world.

The only thing that troubled him was the warm glow that had flooded his chest. He'd never had such a feeling, and it scared him. He watched as her hair whipped as she ran, probably towards her dorm, he mused.

He smirked, if anything came out of this, at least it made Granger as confused as he was.

Hermione was confused, and it was pissing her off because she could bet that Malfoy probably wasn't.

It was embarrassing, but that had been only the third boy she'd kissed. There had been Viktor, and then some stupid thing with Ron, but both of those had been modest.

This one wasn't.

Her lips burned.

Her back hurt.

There was stars flashing around in her mind.

But worst of all, there was a warm glow in her chest that wouldn't go away. She wondered possibly if that could have been a spell, but she doubted it.

As much as she hated Malfoy, incredibly all of that hate had been conveyed so passionately in that kiss.

And it scared her, the only solace she could take was that this would all end after this week.

Oh how wrong she was.

Ron and Lavender were still in the breakfast table while Ron kept sneaking glances over to a certain green and silver decorated table.

Fortunately Lavender was caught up in her all diet muffin to notice, and Harry was still a little dazed.

He decided to wake him.

"Harry?" Ron asked and Harry didn't even blink.

"HARRY."

He jumped this time.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just, who knew she could kiss?" He chuckled.

Ron eyed him warily when a figure from the Slytherin table got up, he jumped when the figure of a beautiful girl came towards him.

"Weasley. We have to work on our assignment." She said. There was no malice, no hate, just a monotone.

"We...we have an assignment?" He stammered.

_Oh great._ He thought. _I've been reduced to a stammering idiot._

Though Hermione would probably say that there was nothing new there.

"Yes." She said curtly.

He jumped up and blushed.

"So, library?" He asked and she nodded and gave Lavender a side-long glare.

"Brown, that muffin will go straight to your hips regardless of being fat free." She then turned around without waiting for Ron and stormed out of the room towards the library.

Ron didn't stay to console the frantic Lavender and instead set off after Pansy.

Snape with his non attached hand reached into his stores and pulled out a dragon egg shell.

"Here." He said and passed it to Tonks who smiled at him.

"Thank you Sevmeister." She grinned and he rolled his eyes, though he wasn't really annoyed.

Remus glared at him but his expression softened when Tonks turned to him.

"Remus can you pass me the ladle?" She asked and he did so quickly.

"Here." He grinned.

"Thank you Remus."

_HA!_ Snape thought surprisingly childlike. _No nickname for you._

Tonks started to stir in the egg shells and almost at once the potion bubbled and became a bright pink colour, the same as Tonks' hair.

Three pair of eyes widened.

"Tonks." Remus whispered. "Do you know what you've done?"

Snape looked astounded and he looked at her, oddly enough in awe.

"You did it Tonks."  
The use of just her last name without a 'Miss' in front of it made her snap out of her daze and look at him, then Remus.

"I did it." She smiled, then her excitement began to show. "I DID IT!"

She began jumping up and down which ultimately meant that a surly professor with the reputation of being evil, and a usually somber werewolf had to jump up in down as well.

She pulled them both into a group hug and then she kissed them both full on the mouth.

Needless to say they were both shocked, but the excited pink haired witch was too joyous to notice.

That was the day that Tonks created the better polyjuice potion. She named it Essence Of Pink Hair.

And no, I'm not joking.

**Ta da?:D This day isn't over yet, but I'm trying to cram as many chapters into this story as possible, and i don't like them being different lengths.:P So the next chapter will be the rest of this day, and most of the next. I can promise you, what i have planned for this next chapter will amaze you. You will not want to miss this.**

**YEEHAW. That was a great kiss! Made me quite jealous actually. XD If you liked this chapter and you want a quicker update review!**

**REVIEWWWW! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**

**You know you want to! YOU MUST!**

**Love you all! **


	12. Three Chained Professors

**Disclaimer: I'm just the puppet master, of someone else's puppets.**

**Aloha all my fellow shippers. I'm so so so so so so so so so glad you liked the update, In fact, I'm so glad, I'm updating very quickly!**

**TO THE REVIEWS. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

**Love today: LOL And now you are a shipper. My evil plan is working, thank you for the review.**

**Love today: I'm glad you like it Shell. XD**

**-jellyacey-: THANK YOU! That's so sweet! **

**Silent-Mousie: LOL, Your wish is my command.**

**Erii-baby: Awww! I'm glad i distracted you from your cleaning duties.:D**

**Justice's Quill: And happy Halloween to you too! I'm glad it makes you laugh, thank you for the review!**

**Chrystal Slara: Hmmm, perhaps if you had it prescribed! Here's the update.**

**StephanieBlack: Thanks!**

**ClumsyElf: Here you go!**

**Piraticaly-Insane: I'm so glad i have a new reviewer! I think Sirius would have gotten in trouble if he kissed a student:P But please keep reviewing!**

**Jevanminx: Ah Jevan, Hello again! I love how i have regulars. XD Thank you for your one again, lovely review.**

**Writer Of Mysteries: Here you go! Please keep reviewing!**

**Re-o-ko: Awww, i really loved your review. I read it over and over again because it expressed the style of MY writing and not the actual plot. I needed to hear that and thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this update and i look forward to your next review. (Hint hint.)**

**quiero queso: Here you go! Extra special update.**

**Extraordinare: ROFL MEL. Thank you for the review Captain, if only i could write as well as you.**

**Mhaj78: WOOOOO. SOMEONE LIKED THE SCENE! I'm really glad i got someone into it, even i was a tad pulse-going-quickly too, i promise to write more if you keep reviewing!:P Deal?**

**WinnieThaPoo92: YOU'RE FROM SCOTLAND AREN'T YOU?:p You said "wee." Anywho, there shall be more kisses!**

**Light-dark-34: I LOVE CAPITALS TOO, And i love your review! Thank you!**

**Darkparadox: Awwww. I love you, you're great. Please keep reviewing!**

**Clarealexandrea: Hi, thanks for the review! It was really great!**

**Aww, hello my cheeky cherub possum pies. Welcome to my little wonderland where i exploit and secretly make fun of all of the Harry Potter homie dawgs.**

**IF YOU CAN'T TELL, I'm in a quite hyper mood, so i would expect a lot of great little scenes, i hope that you like this update, and i really really really hope that you like this update.**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

**No wait, that was a premature Woosh, i also have one more thing to say. Recently i hit the point that twenty lovely people have faveourited ME to their favorite authors! **

**So: -jellyacey-, BookwormBrea, Dramione90, EdwardsDemon, EmilyLovesYOU, Erikslittleangel13, frannyg38, HYPER ENOUGH TO BE NARUTOS SIS, light-dark-34, loveofsapphires, Missy Muggle Witch, Piraticaly-Insane, poetry-wave, SexiiBabii, sexyslytherin27, sherrithewriter, Siobhan88, Smelybel, The Banshee's Tears, and Writer of Mysteries, this goes out to you!**

**(I was shocked to find some of those people had never reviewed!:O)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Okay, WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

She felt stupid, she felt idiotic, and there was nothing she could do about it.

And the whole reason for these feelings, was because she was crying.

Yes that's right, Hermione Granger was crying over a boy. Not something unusual for a teenaged girl, but for this girl it was.

She was sitting in the common room since it all happened half an hour ago, and she hadn't moved from her position of sitting cross legged on the floor since she'd arrived.

She wiped her eyes and glared at the floor. She was glaring only a few seconds when Blaise walked in.

"Hi." He said cheerily but then he noticed that something was wrong.

He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Tell uncle Blaise-y all about it."

She didn't go into _explicit _detail, but she did tell Blaise what happened.

"Yes you had two incredible kisses, oh woe is you." He joked and she glared at him. **(A/N: Psh, even i was pissed at her. XD)**

"Just kidding!" He threw up his hands and smiled. "Why does this bother you so much? I would have thought you would just get even."

She smiled sadly at him.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I don't _want_ to spend my last Hogwarts year trying to upstage Malfoy, do you know how much homework I've done this year? Almost _none!_" She said indignant with herself.

He laughed.

"Trust you to make this about homework."

She laughed and sank into his shoulder. "What do i do Blaise?"

"I think you should ignore him. Don't protest to any of his commands, it'll just provoke him to do more to see you suffer. Just don't let him bother you."

She looked at him for a while, then eventually nodded.

"From this moment on, Draco Malfoy doesn't exist to me."

Pansy and Ron were in the library studying, though it didn't really look like that from a passerby, since they both kept sneaking glances at each other.

Ron reached for his quill and his hand brushed Pansy's. They both blushed.

"Watch it Weasley." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Ron."  
"What?"  
"My name's Ron."

"Shut up Weasley."

Ron rolled his eyes again.

There was an awkward silence between them, and they didn't look at each other unless it was necessary.

"Am i doing this part or are you?" Ron asked.

Pansy leaned over to see what he was talking about and Ron shamefully smelled the sweet perfume that wafted from her.

"I think i am." Pansy answered.

She lingered there for a second longer than needed, but Ron was _not_ complaining.

They stayed like that for a while,until classes started, studying and sneaking side long glances at each other. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

The first class of the day for Hermione was Potions, but since Draco Malfoy was in that class she decided to skip it.

Hey, if anyone asked, she was doing head duties. She got dressed, but when she went to put on what she would have normally wore (a modest to say the least ensemble) her hands froze and went of their own accord to her wardrobe. She cursed and got dressed into a black skirt that went a little higher than above her knees, and a top with a little neckline, but was like a second skin.

It just made her want to kill Malfoy. **(A/N: I'd like to share with you that when "Malfoy." Comes up in spell check, it comes up "Malformed." Ahahaha.)**

Her shirt was one of her favorites for pattern though. It was blue and had a silver peace sign on the middle, she didn't bother putting robes on, she wasn't going to potions.

She sat on her love seat, pulled out a book, and got lost in her own world.

_In fact_ Hermione thought _I'm not going to any of my classes._

Draco and Blaise walked into the room and instantly, Blaise laughed and Draco smirked. Three professors chained together wasn't something you saw everyday.

The desk was enlarged to fit three people, and each of them looked oddly..._giddy._

Yes, for those who are wondering, even Snape.

They had a cauldron on the table that had a pink liquid inside that was bubbling, and the steam that came from it changed colors.

Everyone sat down, and it was the first thing Draco noticed.

Hermione wasn't there.

The second thing he noticed that her absence disturbed him, and he was too disturbed to care.

"Blaise, where's Granger?" He asked and Blaise looked at him funny.

"Why do you care?"  
"She was at breakfast, why isn't she here now?" Draco asked.

Blaise sighed and turned around to look at him. "Draco, leave it alone. The last person she wants to see right now is you."  
"_Last_ person? So she wont see anyone?"

"She's taking the day off Draco. Which is fair enough really considering how much you put her through."

Draco stood up and without consulting any of the professors in the room and sprinted out of the class.

He ran. He ran until he found the staircase and then ran behind it to find Hermione and Blaise's portrait. Damien Tannen.

"Let me in." Draco demanded and Damian looked at him with an evil glare.

"You young man are devoid of manners, such things will not get you far in life."  
Draco drew his wand.

"I just love fire. Easily conjured, destroys portraits, it's a lovely luxury." Draco grinned and Damien scowled at him.

"I will not be threatened."

Draco lit the end of his wand with a small candle sized flame.

Damien opened the portrait, though not without a few muttered insults.

Draco stormed into the room and looked around.

She was laying across the love seat with a book on the floor and her eyes were closed. Her chest was moving up and down and Draco glanced at it quickly before his eyes went back to her face.

She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Her skin was always so milky white, he wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. Her hair was tumbling down her back and her face and he saw that she was still dressing to his command.

Her long legs draped over the couch and her shirt was so tight fitting.

She was beau- - SHE WAS WAKING UP.

Draco moved himself in his position and his original feelings came back.

She was awake now, and she nearly jumped out of her skin, She recovered and that's when the screaming started.

"MALFOY?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?! GET OUT!"

He remained calm. "Why weren't you in potions?"  
She glared at him.

"It doesn't concern you when i take a day off."

He smirked. "Oh yes it does, I've bought you Hermione Granger, and if you're taking the day off to lounge around your leisurely heads common room, it looks like i will be too."

She laughed almost nervously. "I don't think so Malfoy. Get out of my common room."

He folded his arms and leaned against a wall.

"Granger, i order you to allow me to stay."

She didn't scream that time, in fact she did something completely unexpected.

Her eyes welled up.

"You know." She began with a shaky voice. "I took the day off to get away from you. But here you are, storming the common room, putting your own grades and reputation at risk, just to make me feel even more like crap." She laughed and picked up the book that had fallen from the floor.

"Go ahead Malfoy, you have my attention." She said menacingly. "What do you want?"

He didn't look at her, he continued to stare at the spot above her head.

"TALK." She shouted. "YOU CAME ALL THIS WAY MALFOY, TALK!" She threw the book at his head and missed.

He looked at her now, straight in the eyes. "Stop it Granger." He said. "What's wrong with you?"  
"YOU."

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing I've done can make you go like this Granger. What are you on your time of the month?"

Hermione stormed over to him and slapped him across the cheek.

"How can you possibly think that all these years, and this special interest you've taken in me lately can't make me go like this? You're ruining my life Malfoy, i expect that makes you happy."

And the odd thing was, it didn't. Draco just looked at her skin which was only moment ago silky and white. It was now blotchy and red.

It didn't sit right with him.

Without explaining himself, he looked at her one last time and walked out of the room.

He didn't make any orders that day.

Since it was lunch, and there was still no signs of Hermione _Hermione is it now?_ Draco did have to restrain himself from going up to check on her. Instead he subtlety mentioned to Blaise that he should go. He was now waiting for Blaise to come back.

He looked at the food on the table and he found he couldn't contain himself anymore.

He walked outside of the room when he was pulled into a dark alcove.

To his immense surprise, it was Hermione.

She was smirking, but he didn't see the smirk for long, she grabbed the back of his head and got a hold of his hair and pulled him towards her painfully. She kissed him, and it was nothing like he'd ever felt before.

Before he could put his hand at her wait to hold her closer, she released him and the smirk was back.

"Now we're even you _asshole._ I've got no patience for you anymore. I can absolutely guarantee that you'll regret the day you bought me Draco Malfoy. I promise you that." She left and Draco was left staring after her. His hair growing pink from the hidden hex she'd placed there (This was something he hadn't found out yet) and a warm feeling in his chest that was back.

Though the more he thought about it, the more he realized that the feeling hadn't gone away.

He watched Hermione walk over to her friends and laugh like nothing had happened.

He smirked.

"It looks like this war has only just begun."

**Oooooh. OOOOH. In the next chapter, I'm going to make them realize things and yada yada. But anywho! Thank you again to all of those lovely people who favorite/reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL! Please everyone continue to do so and I'll continue to update! Please review, even if it's only to tell me your favorite song.**

**Lots of love and hints for you to review and love, AngelMagical, but i feel if you've stuck with me for this long, you can call me Alana.**

**xxxxx**


	13. Swimming Pools

**Disclaimer: When J.K. Rowling signs the rights of Harry Potter over to me (Which she'll never do) THEN I'll own Harry Potter.**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!!! 200 REVIEWS. WOOOO.**

**Yeah, I'm a very composed and cool author.**

**Don't you all wish you were as professional as me?**

**I honestly HONESTLY love you all. I cannot believe I've hit this many reviews, it's more than I've ever had. As you can see this is my first fanfiction that i actually plan on ending, and not deleting. Your reviews are the things that keep me going, I'm so grateful and i can't wait to see the rest of your awesome reviews!**

**Here they are, THE LIGHTS OF MY LIIIIIIIIIIIIFE:**

**Jevanminx: It's a good idea! Thank you for the suggestion. I'd like to say a biiiiiiig thank you to you. You've reviewed since the beginning and i cant tell you how much that means to me. It's really nice of you!**

**Chrystal Slara: Cheers!**

**Mhaj78: LOL! Me either! Hmm you're voting for Sirius? 'Fraid he's not in the runnings...but i do have something in mind for Sirius that old dog. -Wink-**

**clarealexandrea: Oh hush woman! People would buy you! I DID look at your page and you're very pretty.:D Thank you for the review, much appreciated!**

**ClumsyElf: Here you go!**

**Silent-Mousie: You always make me laugh, thanks for the review!**

**Red roses at twilight: here you go! Can't wait for more reviews. Hint.**

**t.d.: Awww, that was really kind of you, thank you so much!**

**Light-dark-34: Oh god, your review made me laugh so much (don't get me wrong, i was also slightly terrified) BUT PLEASE! NOT THE BUNNIES! Here's the update!**

**EmilyLovesYOU: Lol! Glad you like it.**

**SexiiBabii: Thank you! Here's the update.**

**Love today: MICHELLEEEEEEEEEE. HELLO! I'm really glad you're getting into the story, I'm also absolutely ecstatic that i got you into Hermione/Draco. Thanks for the review booger.**

**Justice's Quill: Lol! Thank you for the review, here's the update!**

**-jellyacey-: LOL! Thank you for calling me funny! Hmm, Blaise with a talk show? Can i be the body guard? Here's the update!**

**Wudelfin: LOOOOL. YAY FOR BUGS BUNNY. Oooh, you want some action eh? Stay tuned!**

**Kirei31: Here you go! Please keep reviewing.**

**Piraticaly-Insane: YAY FOR THE SCOTS. That'd be a yes on the Scottish front. I'm from Livingston. XD Glad you liked the update!**

**Darkparadox: Hey! That was really nice when you said that this cheers you up, happy to be of assistance! And OH MY WORD. I read your review about forty times because of the part when you said i was the favorite and funniest of yours, that could very possibly be the best compliment I've ever received on here. Thank you so very much! P.S. I LOVE that song.**

**WinnieThaPoo92: Well i guessed, how is the lovely U to the S of the A this fine evening? Thank you for the spelling correction and for the lovely review. Here's the update.**

**Sherriithewriter: Thanks!**

**Dell-x0: Thanks! Hope you like it.**

**Gosh, I'm exhausted before I've even started! For what i have planned for this update, i think you'll like, though it's highly likely that some of you may create death threats...**

**I LOVE YOU ALL. YAY 200!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!**

**I would also like to give special mention to: Red roses at twilight, and Jevanminx, who've been there from the start. This chapter is dedicated to you two with Alana's great appreciation. Thank you to all of the reviewers, you're amazing!**

Albus Dumbledore had been very quiet this year. Usually, at this point, he would have made a few hundred witty remarks, the odd riddle, and basically, confused everyone he'd come in contact with.

But not this year.

The reason? He was observing, and scheming.

For the first time in Hogwarts history, there was an auction. All of the funds would go to St Mungos of course, but he hadn't mentioned specifically where they'd go.

Albus sat down in his chair in his office and pulled out a drawer from out of thin air.

He reached inside and took out a glowing silver picture frame. He traced the edges like he'd done a thousand times before as he looked into the face of his better half.

Melinda Dumbledore, his wife.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."  
"No."

"SAY IT!"

"Fine!" Harry sighed. "I'm your bitch."

Hermione grinned and started to move her arms in celebration.

They were in Herbology for the last lesson, (Hermione hadn't spoken to Malfoy all day after the little incident.) and Hermione and Harry had been throwing tiny clumps of dirt at Ron's sleeping figure. The game was whoever could get their clump to stick won.

The task was supposed to be collecting samples of plants in the grounds, but when Ron laid on the grass and started to snore, Hermione and Harry got sidetracked.

They were next to the lake, and the squid would occasionally slam it's tentacle on the water splashing them lightly.

"Yeah that's right." Hermione grinned and Harry laughed.

Harry laid down on the grass across from Ron and not wanting to get grass on her skirt, Hermione sat on him.

"You're quite heavy." Harry remarked.

Hermione gasped.

"You're calling me fat?!"

"No-"  
"FAT?!"  
"HERMIONE YOU'RE NOT FAT!"

Hermione smiled and patted him on the head.

"Good boy Potter, you may live after all."

Out of what seemed like nowhere, Malfoy walked up to them.

Harry stood to glare at him with more effect, causing Hermione to go flying onto the grass.

"Thank you for that Harry." She mumbled and Draco chuckled, though not unkindly.

She dusted her skirt off and then stood up next to them both, Ron slept on.

Hermione was glad to see, Draco's hair was still pink.

She grinned upon seeing it, and he glared at her.

"You think you're funny?" He asked and she laughed.

"I do indeed sir." She grinned.

Draco smirked, and she couldn't help but be a tad nervous.

"Granger i order you to take the hex off." He smirked and she glared at him.

"I'm allowed no bloody fun, damn you bloody auction." She muttered under her breath and she took out her wand.

She waved it, but nothing happened to Draco's hair.

"Well?" He asked and her eyes widened in realization.

"I...i-" She squeaked and without any regards to Herbology, she ran out of the grounds.

Hermione hid in her common room, where else was there?

Though she wasn't safe there for long, so a light bulb came into her mind.

"THE POOL!"

She ran into the door she had never been in before and closed it after her.

Her eyes widened.

The pool was massive, at lease Olympic sized.

She grinned at it, she'd definitely be coming here again, but next time not to run from Malfoy.

She knew that Herbology was her last lesson, so Draco would probably go to the great hall first to see if she was having dinner-

A loud banging interrupted her train of that.

"Or maybe he'll just come here." She whispered.

The banging noise was not coming from the portrait hole, not the swimming pool entrance.

Putting a quick locking charm on the entrance, Hermione watched, transfixed.

"GRANGER LET ME IN!"

Somehow, Draco got into the common room.

The vision of him with pink hair, red cheeks and looking ragged made her giggle, but she bit her lip to stop the noise.

There was a chair next to the door, she sat on it.

She figured Draco would look around, see that she wasn't there, then maybe she'd have a little swim.

She examined her nails as she wondered if Draco had left yet.

"_BANG!"_

"AHHHHHH!"

Hermione screamed as the door to the swimming pool entrance was blown off it's hinges and into the room, missing the pool by a little bit.

She jumped out of the seat and looked at the door, Draco Malfoy with pink hair stood there looking murderous.

When he spotted he started to advance towards her slowly.

"Do you know how _humiliating_ it is, to walk down this school with bloody PINK HAIR?!" He shouted and her temper flared.

"You just KNOCKED off my door!"

"WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?"

Her anger disappeared and she started edging away towards the end of the room.

"It...it's not a wand spell..."

He looked confused.

"What?"

She was almost at the other end of the pool now.

"Look Malfoy, dye it back or something, because there is _NO_ way, I'm doing that again." She said sternly and it seemed to dawn on him.

"You mean, to fix my hair we have to snog again?" He glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Very mature way of putting it, but yes."

He didn't look angry anymore, and he seemed more aware of the fact that she was across the room.

"Well Granger, i don't know why you're resisting." He started walking towards her.

She shuffled backwards.

"We've done it before, and i didn't hear you complaining."

"Liar! I RAN AWAY from you both times! And the last time was only to make the hex!"

"Hmm, what do you think Potter and Weasley would say if they knew you'd been kissing Draco Malfoy?" He smirked and she froze.

"What?"

He pulled out his wand and very quickly, waved it so that she was rooted to that spot.

She panicked and started flailing her arms about but she couldn't move her legs, so she tried to reach for her-

"Accio wand." Draco grinned and it flew towards him.

"Malfoy let me move!"

"Stop talking." She ordered, and she did.

"Now, what do you think they'd do? Have a fit? Hmm, they'd probably never speak to you again."

She couldn't speak, so she just went pale.

"Now Granger, i want my old hair back."

He was standing right in front of her now.

"But." He smirked. "That's not the only reason I'm doing this."

Before she could contemplate what he meant, Draco had put his hand tight on her waist, and on behind her neck.

The last two times they had kissed, it had been phenomenal, and each time it happened Hermione found herself becoming terrified, because she always liked it.

_Liked_ a kiss from _Malfoy._

What was happening to the world?

But she couldn't deny it, it seriously scared her, but Hermione moved her hand up towards his neck, and kissed him back.

His hand moved from her waist, upwards towards her shirt, when his hand slipped under it and touched the bare flesh there, that's when Hermione snapped out of it.

Only having the use of her arms, she pushed him backwards, he stumbled and only just missed the pool.

She had tears in her eyes, but she couldn't say anything.

Draco's hair was going back to it's normal color.

"Talk Granger." He said. His tone was neutral, as was his face.

She waited until she had something to say first.

"What was the double reason?" She asked. "To make sure Harry and Ron hate me? Can you be more of a bigger bastard Malfoy?"

He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Granger, and i suppose you can move now."

Her legs worked, but she had nowhere to go, Draco was blocking the exit.

She moved forward to face him.

"Let me out."

"No."

She looked up at him with a glare.

"Why?" He went to take her waist again, and she stumbled backwards into the pool.

Snape, Remus and Tonks had been chained up all day.

Not that Snape and Remus were complaining, having a hyperactive pink haired witch connected to them sometimes had it's benefits.

Even Snape could admit he'd never had more fun.

He had been grinning all day and every student that came in contact with him was instantly terrified.

He'd just found a new tactic! Hoozah!

Although, the only reason he was supporting the idea of going to Black and getting the chains off, was because on the other side of Tonks was Lupin. And that would never do.

Remus had the exact same view on the opinion, the exact same.

Tonks didn't really care either way, she'd made her potion!

That was all she could think about at the moment, how amazing it was to accomplish something like that.

She planned on using it as soon as she could, but she'd need a guinea pig, that's why she told Snape and Remus they were going to get off the chains instead of actually telling them she was taking them to be her test subjects.

Ah well, if they complained she'd just plant one on them.

They reached the potions lab and the men attached on her looked around, obviously looking for Sirius.

"Where's Balck?" Snape asked, and at the same time Remus had said "Where's Sirius?"

Tonks smiled nervously.

"Yeah, about that..."

She was about to explain, when she noticed something and her face went white.

"What's wrong Tonks?" Remus asked and she motioned towards the cauldron.

A large portion of the potion was missing.

Someone out there was running around with a vile of Essence of Pink.

Something was very wrong.

Hermione wasn't moving.

Draco had made the obvious assumption that she could swim, what seventeen year old couldn't swim?

And she could, because she was trying, but she couldn't get anywhere.

Her head was still under the water and she hadn't moved since she'd fallen in.

That's when he noticed it, a glow about the water in the pool.

There was a curse on it, and by the looks of it the curse was to keep someone who went under, to the extent that they _died._

His wand was out quicker than he'd ever drawn it before, and he started firing counter curses at the pool at a fast pace.

When the pool looked normal again, and had lost the glow, he watched Hermione, but it looked like she'd passed out in the water.

Panic seized him and he jumped in.

He dove under the water and grabbed for her, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

He dragged her out of the water and felt her heartbeat.

It was going, she had a pulse.

Without second thought, he started to perform all the medical charms he knew, and once she was in a state where she was breathing normally, but still passed out, he ran outside and thanked Merlin that Blaise was there.

"BLAISE, QUICK!"

That was the first time Blaise had ever seen his friend distressed in years. So within the next ten minutes, Hermione was in a bed in the hospital wing, safe and recovering.

Draco didn't leave her side, and one thing ran through his head.

_Thank Merlin she's safe. I'm going to absolutely kill whoever's done this._

Because he'd realized.

Someone had tried to kill either Blaise or Hermione.

A dark figure snuck back into their bed that night after hiding a vial of pink potion in their trunk.

They'd already put the curse on the pool, now it was time for phase two.

The figure fell asleep with a large grin on their face.

They would not fail.

**Ooooooooooooh. OOOOOOOOOOOOH. Any guesses?:**

**Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!! The only reason i keep going is because of you guys. XD**

**Until next time, Alana. xx**


	14. Catalyst

**Disclaimer: Nope, i don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello my reviewers and readers! I hope you liked the last update, even though there WAS a slight missing out of reviews.**

**Ah well.**

**Anywho, TO THE REVIEWS!:**

**ClumsyElf: Thank you! Here you go.**

**-jellyacey-: Jelly my dear friend, i absolutely adore you and your reviews, they make me all happy and giddy and what-not! Thank you!**

**Cal8907: I just had to say your picture made me laugh soooo much. Thank you for the review!**

**Silent-Mousie: Oooh, another death threat! Hmm, good guesses, but are they correct? Read to find out!**

**Red roses at twilight: Thanks!**

**Darkparadox: Yep, i will do that, thanks for the tip! I LOVE how you called me random by the way, and your death threat made me laugh...and seriously consider bringing a lawyer into things. Anywho, thank you for the update!**

**WinnieThaPoo92: Hello my American friend! I'm glad you liked the update, and I'm super glad you left a review! And no, i wont tell you who, cheeky bugger! Just kidding. XD**

**light-dark-34: Thank you!**

**Chrystal Slara: Thanks! Here's the update.**

**MoonlightShadows: LOL, Thanks!**

**EmilyLovesYOU: Aww, not even try?:P Well, read to find out!**

**Sexyslytherin27: Well at least you're reviewing now! Thank you!**

**Dell-x0: Aww, I'm so happy! Please continue reading and reviewing!**

**Piraticaly-Insane: YAY SCOTS. I'm from Livingston. XD However scary it is to post that on the inter-web.:P I wish i had monkeys too. XD**

**quiero queso: Ahaha, i was excited! And I'm glad i have you all in suspense, it's part of my master plan. Please keep reading, and reviewing!**

**Jevanminx: HI JEVAN. No problem, i wanted to dedicate it partly to you because you're so regular here and that means a lot. I'm glad it isn't too obvious, i didn't want it to be! **

**Missy Muggle Witch: Thank you so much!**

**Erii-baby: Ahahahahaha!! Once i read your suggestion, i seriously contemplated changing it to him, because that would be great! Please keep reviewing, and reading!**

**Love today: Yo Michelle homie dawg! Yeah, she probably is like me, because i totally have Tom Felton wrapped around my little...closet...-Shifty eyes.- Here you goooo. (MISS YOU!)**

**Krazy: Ahaha, well I'm redeeming myself now! Thank you for the review!**

**Phew, anyway, in other news, i have a new story! Please check it out, it's awaiting your lovely reviews and attention, thank you to darkparadox who was the reviewer from this story to review it! Love for you!**

**So, how was everyone's week? Does anyone else have this absolutely HORRID flu? I'm rambling, but you get that...**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH.**

Blaise rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Ginny, there's no well in hell I'm doing this."

She glared at him.

"But you have to! I'll never speak to you again if you don't."  
Blaise smirked. "As long as we do _other_ things, I'm not bothered.

Ginny blushed.

"Oh shut up and get on with it."  
"But i don't wanna!" He whined and it was her time to roll her eyes.

They had decided to skip lunch that day and take a walk outside. No-one had heard anything about Hermione yet, and Blaise was still oblivious to the threat against either his or his roommates lives.

All they knew about Hermione was that she was in the hospital wing, and Draco hadn't left her side.

"Please?" She smiled at him and he groaned.

"Fine."

Ginny had come up with a marvelous idea, since Blaise had connections to Pansy, and was going out with Ginny, who had connections to Ron, they were the perfect people to set this up.

Ginny had had enough of Ron's obvious moping, and even Pansy wouldn't be mean around them anymore, she'd just avoid them completely, which ultimately meant more moping around Ron.

Basically, it was annoying the bejeebies out of her.

Ginny squealed and hugged her boyfriend.

"Thank you Blaise!"

He chuckled. "No problem, now, how do we go about this?"  
Ginny smirked, and divulged her plan.

Hermione woke up feeling sore and oddly content at the same time. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Draco Malfoy sitting at her bed side with his head resting on his shoulder as he slept.

Her stomach flipped, and that's when she knew she was in trouble.

There really was no point in denying it anymore. They were in their fourth day of the auction, and there was no point in denying it.

Ever since they'd first kissed, Hermione had had a warm glow in her stomach, and in her heart that hadn't gone away, and every time he protected her, which happened surprisingly frequently, the glow grew.

As she looked at him now, as he shifted slightly in his chair and drooled slightly on his shoulder, Hermione smiled sadly.

It was just too bad she knew he hated her.

Sirius strolled down the corridors lightly as he mulled things over in his head, as far as he could tell, everything was working out nicely. He would occasionally smile to himself as he rounded a corner, thinking about everything that had happened so far in the week.

When he walked past the picture of a famous battle scene, his cheeriness dropped.

He'd heard about what had happened to Hermione, and he knew that someone had tried to either kill her or Blaise, so why was he wasting time laughing about chained professors? He had to help somehow.

He walked back up to his office and began working on figuring out on who would have done such a thing, he also knew that there had been a large quantity of Tonks' potion stolen, so something was seriously up. If someone didn't find them soon, Tonks would probably kill them anyway.

Draco Malfoy wore up looking at Hermione Granger sitting up in her bed and staring down at her blankets.

She hadn't noticed him looking at her yet, so he pondered on something.

He had actually been scared.

No actually, there was no point in denying it.

He had been positively petrified. Petrified about what almost happened to her.

Some color had returned to her face, but not a lot, and it wasn't enough to convince him that she was fine.

She turned her head and spotted him looking at her and probably blushed, but it didn't appear since she was so fragile.

Now, this could go two ways.

He could say something scathing and sarcastic, or he could express his thoughts about how he was glad she was okay.

He decided to split the difference.

"Merlin Granger, would you just keep alive until the end of the bloody week? I do want my fair share of commands." He said and her expression hardened.

"Oh whatever Malfoy, why are you here? To humiliate me?"

Draco smirked. "As fun as that sounds, i have to tell you something."

She looked at him.

"Someone tried to kill you today.

As Draco filled Hermione in on what had happened that day, Ron and Harry snuck down the corridors doing some fancy moves all the way, as if they were spys.

Ron held out his finger gun around every corner before he would go out and look to see if there was anything there. Harry did the same, bu he used his wand.

They got all the way down to the gardens, not paying any attention to the odd glances they were getting.

"Okay." Ron said, sitting down next to a tree. "I think it's safe."  
Harry looked at him.

"We were hiding from someone?"

"Harry." Ron said rolling his eyes. "You're very stupid."  
Harry guffawed and sat down next to him. "So who are we hiding from?"

"Ginny." Ron replied and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she is your sister...i don't think you can hide from her forever..."  
Ron glared at his best friend. "Oh shut up."

As they talked, a figure watched them from another tree, a figure with black hair and wearing green and black robes.

Pansy watched them laughing and watched as the sun beat down on Ron. It was corny and cheesy, but he looked so adorable in the sunlight. It took all of her willpower not to run over there and jump the poor boy.

"So why are we hiding from Ginny?" Harry asked and Ron groaned.

"She has that look about her, she's such a meddler."

They talked a little bit more about Ginny and her crazy ways before the subject was changed.

"So." Harry began. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Sunday?"

"It's day five tomorrow." Harry said and Ron whistled.

"Wow, time travels fast."

"Yeah, but can't you feel something?" Harry asked, their conversation turning serious.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Harry slumped down on the tree.

"I feel like somethings coming Ron, i just feel like this week is just a big build up to something, it's unnerving."

"Has your scar been hurting?"  
"Off and on, but there's been no visions, no nothing, they might as well be headaches." Harry sighed and Ron looked at him wearily.

"You say that like it's a bad things."

"It sort of is Ron." Said Harry. "It's odd for Voldemort-"

Ron winced.

"Odd for Voldemort." Harry repeated rolling his eyes. "To be so quiet, i just don't understand."

They contemplated that thought unaware they were being watched by the same Pansy, but another figure also who was hiding behind a pillar, unseen, unheard, but smirking as they listened to their conversation.

"So, someone _other_ than you is trying to kill me?" Hermione asked Draco as they walked down the halls.

Basically, she had discharged herself without telling Madam Pomfrey, but what was she going to do, chase her around with a hospital bed?

Hermione wasn't very sure on where they were walking, but she was just glad to stretch her legs.

"I never tried to kill you." Draco said rolling his eyes. "I haven't gotten that far yet."

Plans on her own plans on stabbing him to death came back to her, and she smirked evilly.

She still hadn't ruled it out.

As they walked down, Hermione did have to limp, she felt very weak.

What was very odd to her, was that he would slow down every time she did, and she liked it.

Though she wasn't very well going to admit it, how dare you even suggest such a thing!

"You can be off now Malfoy." Hermione said making _shooing_ gestures. "Be gone!"

She waved her arms as if trying to banish him to a far away planet but all he did was roll his eyes.

"Granger, I'm not leaving, nor am i going to be banished to a far away planet."

_Woah._ Hermione thought. _Is he psychic?_

Before she could contemplate that thought any further a large crash came from down the hallway, and they both turned to each other.

The last time this happened, it had been peeves, but they had easily escaped him only to have Hermione knee Draco in the family jewels.

This is where it had all started.

Funny how a poltergeist can be a catalyst.

Hermione looked at Draco and still tried to fight the funny glow deep in her stomach and realized something.

Peeves was on her Christmas list.

**Yes I'm anticipating some mixed reactions from this chapter BUT, I will say thisssssss.**

**Hermione is still our strong Lioness! She shalt not fall for evil man so fast! In the next chapter, the person who stole the Essence of Pink, will use it so very evilly. You can probably guess how, I'm not going to lie, it's a horrible cliché. XD**

**Also! In the next chapter, i will say that they will forge something, it's day five tomorrow! I've got to get my super speedy turbo rocket jet roller skates on!**

**On that highly mature note, just out of curiosity, how old you all think i am?**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?**

**R – Rise up and review darlings!**

**E – Is very very, extraordinary?**

**V – VIRTUE, Yes, reviewing is a virtue.**

**I – I would love you forever.**

**E – Exhilarating! Reviewing gives you quite the rush.**

**W – Woah, i should be reviewing right now!**

**Alana. xx**


	15. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Nooooooope, not mine.**

**Yo guys and gals! Sorry it's taken me a while, i start my bloody exams tomorrow and its driving me iiiiiiiinsane. DAMN YOU EDUCATION!**

**I know that in the last chapter i asked you all how old you thought i was. I honestly had no idea i was so predictable.**

**So the average guess was about seventeen right? Except for sexyslytherin27 who thought i could be in my 30's. XD (Don't worry, i've never been so flattered)**

**Annnd, Alana IS:**

**Fifteen years young!**

**Yep, i know. I act about five.**

**Okay, enough from the fifteen year old, REVIEWS!**

**Jevanminx: I'm glad it made you giggle!**

**Sexyslytherin27: YAY FOR YOUR REVIEW! Hope you like the update.**

**Darkparadox: Absolutely ABSOLUTELY Loved your review, it was so sweet and made me blush, hope you like this update enough to review!**

**Guang: Thank you, reviews make MY day! I'm glad you like the stabbing.**

**Piraticaly-Insane: AHHH THE UPDATE MONKEYS!**

**ClumsyElf: Thanks lol, hope you like the update!**

**Erii-baby: Oooh, you might be right!**

**-jellyacey-: I plan on being immature right up until I'm the ripe old age of 99. xD Perhaps then I'll calm down! Thank you for your review!**

**Smelybel: AHA, my poems have power Michelle, fear them. FEAR.**

**Lena-hearts-jack: Thank you so much!**

**Cal8907: Here's my update! Hope you like it enough to review!**

**WinnieThaPoo92: Woo! Good guess! Thank you so very much for saying I'm hilarious my American friend! (I wrote fiend then, you're not a fiend, are you?)**

**MoonlightShadows: Thank you!**

**EmilyLovesYOU: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you, Here's the update!**

**KRL2008: Awww, thank you so much! Here's hoping you become one of my regulars!**

**Quiero queso: LOL I panicked when i thought you didn't like it! Hmm, perhaps it has something to do with the length!:P Hope you like the update!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

**(Earlier that day.) **Tonks used a ladle to scoop up some of the potion and smell it.

As odd as it sounded, it smelled like rainbows, it was a smell that made her grin and turn to the two professors next to her.

Yes,_next_ to her. Not attached, she had gotten Sirius to undo the spell. She was relieved, so was her wrists.

She didn't know what Remus and Snape thought about being free, but since even Snape was acting quite cheery, so she guessed that they were happy.

"So." Tonks grinned holding the ladle out. "Who likes rainbows?"

Remus and Snape looked at the ladle warily, then at each other with glaring eyes.

"Aww please?" Tonks smiled at them and batted her eye lashes a few times.

They glared at her.

So she tried a different approach.

She bit her lip in a pout and looked up at them through her eyelashes.

"Well." She sighed and leaned back on the desk so that her chest was sticking out a tad.

Yes, she knew she was going to hell.

She saw them glance at her chest and then back up at her face, both of them were embarrassed.

"I guess i could just ask Hagrid." She sighed again and started to put the ladle away.

"NO!" Snape and Remus said at once and then it became a fight to who could get to the giant oversized spoon first.

Tonks smirked.

Perhaps going to hell would be worth it.

Snape got hold of the ladle first they all watched as he drank it.

Nothing happened, Tonks looked stumped.

Much to Remus' disappointment, but to Snape's great surprised, she put both of her palms on the side of Snape's face softly.

"Imagine how you want to look." She said quietly and Snape closed his eyes.

Tonks took her hands off his face and he began to change.

His nose shrank, his complexion got darker, his hair got shorter to the point of a boyish haircut, and it changed to brown.

He kept changing, until he looked very familiar to Remus.

Cruelly, Remus started laughing.

"You want to look like James? God Snape. Even after all these years, you can't accept you were never as good."

Snape's face changed back to normal, except his face was of a mixture of embarrassment and rage. Without saying a word to either of them he ran out of the room and out of sight.

Tonks turned to Remus and did something very surprising.

She slapped him.

"I would have thought someone like you would have put the past behind you."

She then walked out of the room, and went in a different direction than what Snape did.

Remus sat down on the desk staring at the potion, wishing terribly that he'd just stayed silent.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH (like my line breaks? This is like, eight o'clock at night by the way.)**

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, then at the wall where they'd hidden last time, and then at the corridor where the crash had came from.

There was no way it could be peeves again, not a chance.

Right?

Knowing that if they tried an unspoken connection they'd probably argue in their minds, they decided to talk through it.

"Peeves?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked thoughtful. "A second time? Is that even likely?"

Hermione looked down the hallway and scrunched up her face. Noah, it was too unlikely-

That was until the cackling came about.

They looked at each other in alarm, though there was absolutely no doubting that both of their eyes had amusement in them.

They looked for a safe hiding place, but there was no dark alcoves in this hallway, just a door. So they went through it.

They'd only just closed the door when they realized they were in a broom cupboard. A faint click sounded, but it wasn't heard by them.

What was heard was Peeves' taunting voice.

"Ooh, Two students locked in a broom cupboard! Granger and Malfoy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The song could be heard until Peeves flew out of the hallway, the variation of the song becoming ruder and ruder.

"_Locked in a broom cupboard?" _Hermione and Draco said in unison.

Draco reached behind him and found that indeed, they were locked in.

The broom cupboard was quite large...for a broom cupboard. There was enough room for the both of them to have space without being pressed up on each other.

"Right well, now that I've got you here we need to have a discussion Granger." Draco said leaning on the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to push him aside so she could _Alohamora_that door to death.

Draco moved in front of her and smirked.

She folded her arms and waited for him to get on with it.

Draco took out his wand, and she didn't even flinch. For some reason she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

And she was right, for all he did was conjour some chairs. It was cramped but they managed to sit on them.

"We have to talk." Draco said.

The butterflies and glow in her stomach was back for Hermione, but she tried to cover it up.

"Breaking up are we Malfoy?" She sneered half heartedly.

He rolled his eyes.

"Granger i order you to shut up and listen, talking only when i ask you a question, and you'll be honest when you answer."

She rolled her eyes but complied. She had no choice.

She made a gesture with her hand to make him get on with it and he leaned back in his chair.

"Well there's really no point in denying it anymore." He said.

She looked at him with a guiltily hopeful glance.

"I thought you had died you know." He said.

She would have said something if her mouth wasn't magically glued.

"I can't say there wasn't a flash where i thought 'hmm, one more mudblood gone from the world.'"

She glared at him and raised her hand to punch him, butterflies and glowing gone.

He caught her hand and held it. The butterflies came rushing back.

"But then there was a much bigger flash that went right through me that was actually _scared_ that you were gone. I don't know what i would have done."

Butterflies were multiplying.

With his hand still in hers he pulled her forward slightly.

"Hermione."

The sound of her name on his lips was fantastically extraordinary. She could have melted into a pot of goo at that very moment, but there was a part of her that was waiting for him to stand up, sneer at her and then go off with his minions.

He didn't say anything else, he just pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her.

All the butterflies, all the glowing, they multiplied and exploded at that very moment.

She had both of her legs wrapped around his waist and the back of his chair and her hands were in his hair.

His tongue probed her mouth and she opened with a moan.

Draco smirked against her lips.

Some time later, after both of them had eventually stopped kissing, left the broom cupboard due to their hunger, Hermione was grinning to herself.

She had gone up to her common room to have a little nap. (Draco had informed her she could skip lunch on the condition she didn't go to any classes afterwards and she made sure to get something from the kitchens later. She agreed, cheekily stating it was him that made her feel so light headed in the first place.)

She laid on her couch staring up at her ceiling with a smile on her face, she was there for only a few moments when an owl came in through the window and landed on the arm rest on her chair.

She looked at it, it was obviously for her.

Sitting up, she tested the waters and reached for the bird cautiously. She'd never seen it before, but it was a barn owl, so it was from someone in the school.

She petted the owl as she read the parchment.

_Hermione - _

_Come out of your common room and stand in front of the main stairs._

_DM._

She grinned at the owl, Draco must have surprised her with something.

She got up, and started walking towards the door, anxious to see what he had in store.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Pansy was not the kind to sit down in a broom cupboard and tell the person she loved her feelings. Instead, she tried a different approach with Ron.

The direct one.

He was standing in the hallway, alone and probably waiting for Harry when she walked up to him.

She stood in front of him.

"Hi." She said simply.

He looked bewildered, but at the same time happy to see her.

"...H...hi."

She didn't say anything else, just dragged him into a dark part of the hallway and started kissing him.

Ron didn't argue, fight, try to break free or any of that silly nonsense.

He just thanked Merlin that his _new girlfriend_ had more guts than him.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

She was only standing there for a few seconds when she noticed a note stuck on the banister.

She read it excitedly.

_Hermione - _

_Go up the stairs and go to the charms classroom, you're surprise is waiting._

_DM._

She laughed and practically flew up the stairs.

The charms classroom wasn't very far away, and years of experience with the castle made her know where it was.

She found it quickly, and opened the door without second thought.

What she saw, almost made her vomit on the floor beneath her. She felt like she was going to faint, like she wanted the floor to swallow her up, she felt like she wanted someone to come up to her and slap her for being so stupid.

She felt like she wanted to die.

All because, spread out on two tables in the middle of the classroom, was Draco Malfoy and Lavender Brown, kissing, and fondling each other.

She turned her tear filled eyes away from the scene and they caught a piece of paper on the other side of the door. It said only one word.

_Surprise._

**Heh.**

**Review my darlings, and all of your wishes shall come true.**


	16. WHO?

**Disclaimer: Dude, by now you have to know my name's Alana, not J.K Rowling. **

**That's right folks! An early update! Because i needed a pick me up from my exams. XD **

**Seriously guys, if you ever need a laugh, make Draco kiss Lavender.**

**When i read all the reviews, i couldn't stop laughing! SO FUNNY.**

**So i guess you're all curious as to who confuddled up the relationship between Hermione and Draco. No guesses? Seriously? SERIOUSLY?! Guys, my lovely reviewers, when you read this you'll be like "OH YEAH." It's so obvious guys! **

**Okay so anywho. In other news, I'm pretty sure i failed my french exam! DARN YOU. Ah well, READ ON GUYS. REEEEEEEEEEEAD OOOOON.**

**TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Chrystal Slara: Thank you so much! Hope you like the update.**

**Silent-Mousie: Yes sir!...Ma'am!**

**Piraticaly-Insane: I love the email that tells me about your new review! Please keep reading! (And don't kill Lavender...i need her. xD)**

**NotSoSecretlyInLove: LOL! I wouldn't know how you smell a rainbow...i just love rainbows. Hope you like the update!**

**WinnieThaPoo92: I love your reviews. They always make me laugh. I enjoy being a fiend! I shall fiend you all with my cliffhanger-y goodness.**

**Lena-hearts-jack: I loved your review. It seriously made me laugh to the point where i almost spontaneously combusted.**

**Sexyslytherin27: LOL! Or perhaps it will? PERHAPS IT WILL?! There's only like two days left y'know!**

**DracozSlytherinPrincess: LOL! You don't read the authors notes do you:P I always give away it all in those. Aha.**

**Deadly-Flame: LOL, I love these reviews. They're so funny. I'm glad you like the story! I love your reviews!**

**EmilyLovesYOU: NO! DON'T KILL DRACO! I NEED HIM! Feel free to review the death for him. (Hinty hinty.)**

**theworstwitch: Or something. :P By the way, I'm nosey so i went on your myspace, I LOVE YOU HAIR. XD Yeah I'm done.**

**Jevanminx: You tell them Jevan, you tell them.**

**Darkparadox: Your review made me all tingly inside. PRAISE ALANA, PRAAAAAISE. Also praise darkparadox because she praises Alana. XD**

**ClumsyElf: We'll all kill him! Kill Draco! Well i hope you like the update.**

**Cal8907: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the update.**

**KRL2008: McCheers! Much appreciated dude.**

**Smelybel: LOL. Glad you like it Michelle. XD**

**THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE!**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHSHSHSHSHSHSH.**

Oh god.

Hermione turned her head towards them again, and wished she hadn't.

So many things were going through her. So many feelings.

Disgust, and everything along those lines, but mostly she felt hurt, and betrayed.

Nothing in this world had ever made her feel this bad in her entire life.

Only a couple of hours ago she had been so happy, so happy that after this long week something had come out of it, something she wanted.

She realized that she hadn't said anything, and that they hadn't noticed her yet.

All her emotions turned to blinding hot anger as she watched Draco's hand slip up Lavender's top.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed and they turned to her.

Lavender looked horrified and embarrassed whereas Malfoy was smirking and _waving_ at her.

"Oh honestly Granger, did you really think you were good enough for...well...anyone?"

She burst out in fresh tears and ran down the hallway back to her dorm room.

Back in the charms classroom, Lavender turned to Malfoy.

"Well as caressing as that was Drakiepoo, want to continue?" She leered at him.

Just as Draco pulled her towards him his hair began to change, his face began to change, and his body grew larger.

Once the potion wore off completely, Lavender stared into the face she knew so well with a disgusted scream.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Sirius was walking down the hall when he saw the familiar head girl run down the hall way and head towards the stairs.

He stepped in front of her and she slammed into him, falling backwards.

He helped her up and looked at her with a smirk.

"Now Hermione where are you off to in such a rush?"

She cried harder and started hugging her very alarmed professor.

Sirius hugged her.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

She started shaking as she told Sirius her story.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Ron was in _paradise_ he was dating the girl of his dreams. As they sat down outside, skipping all their other classes, they talked about things Ron had never opened up about before. How Harry sometimes made him feel jealous without meaning to, and how he thought he had been in love with Hermione.

(Pansy had ignored that last one.) But most of all he talked about his family, and Percy. Once he was done, Pansy hugged him, and it was her turn to tell him everything.

Not a lot of people knew about Pansy's life. For instance, no-one knew that her father beat her while her mother went off and had affairs with muggle men. The men were always married and in the morning they'd wake up not knowing what happened.

No-one knew that she'd already picked a place to move to once she graduated from Hogwarts, and now Ron knew everything.

They both did, they knew everything about each other.

They knew absolutely everything about each other and still, neither of them were running scared.

It was possible that they'd both just found their soulmates. They grinned at each other before engaging in other activities.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Ginny Blaise and Harry were all in Herbology and Harry was sitting down next to Draco who had a dreamy smile on his face.

Intrigued, they asked about it.

"What's got you so happy?" Ginny asked.

Draco smiled at them.

There was absolutely no malice between them all. It was probably that the week was ending and they had all been too busy to hate each other.

"You may as well know. I killed Granger and hid her body parts."

They all looked at him horrified, and then they rolled their eyes.

"What is it really?" Harry asked and Draco smiled again.

"We're dating."

Someone walked into Herbology with a large sinister smiled on their face.

"Not anymore you're not."

Sirius' face was of pure anger when Hermione was done telling him the story of what Malfoy had done.

"That SNAKE! I'll have him expelled for this!"  
Despite herself Hermione laughed.

"For what, breaking a young girls heart?"

He grinned weakly.

"It's a highly disturbing offense, that must be taken seriously!"

They were sitting on the floor leaning on the wall behind them.

Hermione had her knees raised to her chest. The crying had stopped, now all she felt was numbness.

"Well can't you fail a test or something? I'll tell them it was because of his distraction, there had to be _some_ sort of punishment i can give the brat."

"He's right y'know. It is me." She sighed and Sirius looked affronted.

"No it isn't, you're lovely!"

"Oh shut up." She shook her head.

He smirked.

"Did you just tell a professor to shut up?" He asked and she looked horrified.

"Sirius I'm so sorry!" She shouted in his face and he laughed.

They both stood up and randomly started walking down the hallway.

"Shouldn't you be in class or something?" Hermione asked him and he shrugged.

"Yeah probably, but i doubt my first year class is complaining."

She laughed and then her laughter turned into tears, angry tears.

He looked sad and moved to hug her again when a figure came down the hall.

"Hermione?" the figure asked and she instantly recognized the voice.

"MALFOY YOU BASTARD!"

He looked alarmed and worried, but not at her screaming.

"Hermione listen to me, what you saw wasn't-"

"Wasn't WHAT Malfoy?" She asked angrily, Draco flinched.

"Listen, Hermione-"

"You know Malfoy. I thought i loved you. I thought that all of this, the auction, everything." She walked closer to him. "I thought it was all amazing, and i was so thankful, because it brought me love."

He listened to her, not being able to do anything else.

"And all this time, _Lavender?_ I just don't understand. Now i wish you weren't there that day with the pool. At least that way i wouldn't have witnessed..."

She stopped and started to walk away, but Malfoy ran up behind her.

"Hermione-"

She whipped around to face him, tears in her eyes.

"I should of known you know, I'm so stupid! You're right."

She then sprinted away, and Draco was left staring after her.

Sirius turned to his student, who he constantly had to remind himself that he _was _a student, to not hurt the little bastard.

"Malfoy." Sirius growled.

Draco held up both hands and quickly burst into detail and told Sirius what had happened.

He looked at the boy, weighing whether or not he should believe him.

He did, and he then tried to plan how he would get these two together.

Just for Hermione though, after all she has the makings.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Something that Harry had learned his first year at this school, is that you shouldn't trust anyone.

He looked into the face of the boy who had probably just killed the soul of Hermione granger, his best friend, and whipped out his wand quickly.

The person looked back at Harry with his trademark look of fear, he would have pulled out his own wand if he was smart enough to think of that.

Blaise and Ginny had their wands out too, every friend of Hermione who was in that class did. So very nearly the entire class.

Hell, even professor Sprout was glaring at her student.

"Why did you do this?" Harry asked and the boy's face went to an unfamiliar smirk.

He then told the waiting class what he did and how he did it. (This particular evil doer in training wasn't very smart. He seemed to forget there was witnesses and a teacher in the room.)

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

As all of this was happening in Herbology, Hermione had reached her common room and had thrown herself into her room onto her bed, and cried her eyes and heart out for hours.

Sirius never went to his class, his first years caused and created chaos and havoc as their teacher plotted with a student on how to win Hermione Granger back.

Draco Malfoy for the first time completely obeyed the orders of a student.

And Harry Potter with the help of Professor Sprout got the biggest punishment they could against the horrible boy who hurt Hermione. Though they still hadn't figured out what the punishment would be.

After all, Neville Longbottom had a clean record.

**Ahahaha.**

**THE SECRET IS OUT.**

**What you think?**


	17. Sevvy's Sense Of Humour

**Disclaimer: Nope i seriously don't own it! AH!**

**Silverknucks: Why thank you! Both for the review and the compliment!**

**Smelybel: McCheers Michelle! D Glad you liked it.**

**The Evil Sheep: Thank you! **

**Inner Self: How funny would that be? "Mum, dad, I'm a necrophiliac." Hey that rhymes, that could be a song!**

**Muriel1978: May i thank you in so much gratitude, that you were my three hundredth reviewer? Thank you so much!**

**Erii-baby: LOL! Glad you liked it!**

**Piraticaly-Insane: Awwwwwww. You like my writing? I love you!**

**Jevanminx: It's gotten to the point where you're one of my favorite reviewers, and I'd like to thank you again for all the reviews you've posted.**

**Clarealexandrea: Thank you!**

**PeaNUT-xo: THANK YOU! WOO.**

**Sweet Revenge16: I would, but i like the Whoosh. XD**

**harryhermionerw: Thank you for reviewing all those chapters, it was really sweet and it's much appreciated!**

**NotSoSecretlyInLove: He didn't, he used the Essence Of Pink which isn't polyjuice potion. XD**

**DracozSlytherinPrincess: Don't blame you, i skimm too. **

**ClumsyElf: Yay for being flabbergasted!**

**Moonlightshadows: Today he's not. XD**

**HarmlessLies: Thank you! Here's your update dearie.**

**Chrystal Slara: Thank you!**

**EmilyLovesYOU: Yep, saved you money.**

**Quiero queso: Here you go!**

**Cal8907: Lol! Here's the update.**

**WinnieThaPoo92: I'm sorry! I'm SORRY! AHHHHH. I like being a fiend. It reminds me of pirates, I'd like to be a pirate, Jack Sparrow's a pirate, Jack Sparrow's also Johnny Depp. Which means I'd be Johnny Depp's wench. YAY!**

**Sexyslytherin27: LOL, Read and find out!**

**Jchaors86: LOL Which part?:P**

**read roses at twilight: We'll see!**

**Silent-Mousie: YAY FOR TOM BOYS!**

**Auscorpiotiger: Lol, and here it is!**

**Phoenix flame01: Okay okay! LOL.**

**Darkparadox: I love your reviews, so funny. XD Thank you!**

**Deadly-Flame: I shall try!**

**KRL2008: Hmm, tempting...tempting. **

**Holy shaznat man, that took ages to write those out!**

**I cannot express my gratitude enough for the amount of reviews i got for that last chapter, Neville must be more popular than he thought!**

**So anyway, here's the update ladies and gentleman.**

**Who am i kidding, you're all women aren't you?**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

On the morning of the sixth day in the auction, when everyone was just starting to wake up, Hermione Granger stared up at her ceiling like she had been doing all night.

She had gone from angry, to weepy, to sobbing her heart out and now with her red puffy eyes, red nose and really red all over face, she felt complete and absolute numbness.

Hermione had only moved to get showered and dressed and that _DAMNED_ spell made her keep dressing like a slut. It made her hate him even more.

That thought tears to her eyes, tears she had thought had gone extinct, that was the problem.

She didn't hate him.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Blaise woke up at that morning with two owls at his window.

"Wow." He mumbled as she got up from the bed. "Two? Hell yes I'm loved today."

He laughed at himself and then put his attention to the owls.

Now that he looked at them, he realized that they were the most the _most_ beautiful owls he'd ever seen in his life. And he'd seen some really beautiful owls in his life.

The first one, was white with black wings and the bottom of his wing had blue lines on it, his eyes were blue also.

The second one had amazing gray eyes, and was all over black except for underneath his wings, which was gray.

_Dear Mr. Zabini, _

_As head boy and girl who organized the auction, i would now like you to organize the end of auction dance. Enclosed is all the information you and Miss Granger need to organize this event._

_I realize that you only have one day to complete this task, but i have the utmost belief in your capabilities. _

_Thank you, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.s._

_These owls are for you and Miss Granger, what is it the muggles call it? A bribe?_

Blaise had to laugh and then he groaned when he saw the package the blue eyed bird was holding.

"Bloody dance."

The blue eyed owl, apparently psychic, heard him swear and reached over and nipped him disapprovingly.

"Yeah, you'll be going to Granger, you both disapprove at little things."

The black owl hooted in what seemed like agreement. Blaise liked him already.

"Let's go get Hermione." Blaise said to the bird, but it didn't want to seem to move.

He reached his hand out but the bird nipped his fingers.

"Yeah Granger's getting the vicious one, that's how nice i am."

He decided on a different tactic.

"BASTARD!" He yelled to no-one and the bird looked indignant, it flew at him and he ran towards Hermione's room, yelling profanities the whole way to get the bird to follow him.

Yes, it was an odd sight.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Hermione heard knocking at her door and then a loud squawking noise after it. Hurriedly she opened it, hoping to save whatever creature was being horribly tortured.

But all she found was Blaise, being attacked by a beautiful bird.

Blaise ran inside the room and hid behind her bed, the bird took one look at Hermione's clean, orderly and pristine room (Hermione found that imagining dust bunnies were Draco Malfoy's genitals was great therapy.) and the owl felt right at home. It stopped squawking and settled itself on her windowsill, hooting happily.

Hermione gasped at the owl and then at Blaise.

"It's so beautiful, is she yours?"

Blaise sighed and then held up the envelope to Hermione's sight.

"Just don't shoot the messenger."

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Madame Pomfrey looked over Neville Longbottom for any signs of life.

Well, perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration, Potter couldn't punch that hard...

Which made her think, what had Neville actually done? She'd heard the stories but didn't believe them, and she wouldn't until she did her tests. There was no way that Pomfrey would believe that Neville Longbottom would have done this.

No, it was like asking Draco Malfoy to actually _obey_ a teacher.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy honestly couldn't believed he'd just spent all night, and all morning obeying Sirius Black.

So far, they had a somewhat full proof plan. Draco didn't doubt that Sirius was probably in the dog house a few times.** (A:N: Yep, pun intended. Couldn't help myself. xD)**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Severus sat in his office with three broken glass vials to clean up, but he didn't move.

How could that utter bastard humiliate him like that?

He didn't even know he'd been turning like James, it just happened.

He sat back in his desk and stared up at the ceiling remembering the days of the marauders and their cruel marauding, before he could reach over and destroy his cauldron the door opened and Tonks walked in.

Snape could practically hear the cauldron shouting "HALLELUJAH!"'

"Sevvy?" She called and he glared at her.

"My name is Snape. Now piss off."

Tonks laughed and then moved over to sit on the end of his desk.

"Not very friendly."

Severus groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"That's right, the ol' i can't see you so you can't see me."

Despite himself Snape laughed.

Tonks almost died when she heard it.

"Ooh! Sevvy can laugh!"

Then he was back to groaning.

"You know you really need some more body noises, those two will get old."

That's when Severus said something that surprised them both.

"Oh i make other noises Nymphadora, and i could make you make noises too."

It was said in a joking manner, which was why Tonks was currently lying on the floor laughing.

Literally.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

It was just as they had rehearsed. Even though Draco was slightly pathetic for staying up all night practicing what he was going to say to a girl to his teacher, he was willing to admit it was working.

Secretly he was hoping that Black would ask him to practice kissing or something, that way he could file sexual harassment charges and get him fired.

Yeah, Black had helped, but that didn't change the fact that Draco didn't like him.

They had stayed up all night.

Determination kept him going! The will to admit he was in the wrong!

And coffee.

Sweet, sweet coffee.

Now that the plan was finished, all he had to do was find Hermione, and even though he knew that he'd probably have no family jewels left at all after seeing her, somehow he talked himself into going and looking for her.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

So Hermione walked towards the library with her new dance information packet underneath her arm as she tried to sneak to the room without being seen.

Even the walls had eyes.

Or maybe not, but Draco Malfoy did, and she didn't want to see him.

When she was almost at the door, so close she could almost _touch_ it, a familiar head of platinum blonde hair came into view.

She stood her ground though.

Well that's all she could really do. A more truthful phrase would probably have been 'rooted to the spot.'

So there she was, rooted to the spot, packet under her arm, Draco's eyes (and the walls) on her, and all she could do was blink.

Draco looked at her with no cocky expression, no smirk, but he wasn't completely expressionless, he just looked like he was waiting for her to say something.

So really, they were both standing there looking like melons...or lemons, how does a person actually know what kind of fruit they look like?

Hermione's anger flared, and she clutched her packet in her hand and then moved to storm into the library.

Draco moved and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Listen Hermione."

All the garbage Sirius had been feeding him, about how he was lucky to have her, and how he was so sorry all flew out of his mind.

It didn't seem like the right thing to say.

In fact, he knew _exactly_ what he was going to say.

But she probably wasn't going to like it.

**But i think you will!:D**

**Please review, it is what keeps me going. XD**

**P.s.: Jevanminx...did you know that I'm inspire Inspiration on fiction press?**


	18. Blaise Is A Barbie Girl

**Disclaimer: ALANA. ALANA I TELL YOU, NOT MISS ROWLING.**

**Piraticaly-Insane: Wooooo, thanks for your review darling.**

**Harryhermionerw: Here you go! Glad you liked it!**

**-jellyacey-: Thanks! Here's the update.**

**Deadly-Flame: Wooo! Props taken. XD**

**Jevanminx: I do love you Jevan. You're quite hilarious.**

**Charmane: LOVED your review.**

**Smelybel: Thanks Michelle! But i do disagree when you say that it was too serious, this was not supposed to be a humouressmpletely fic. Thank yoooou.**

**Miare: Thanks!**

**...: Mystery reviewer! I absolutely loved your review, i wish i knew your name so i could thank you properly but THANK YOOOU will have to do.**

**Jchaos86: LOL.**

**Celestreal: I'm sorry! Ahh! STALK ME?! AHH. HERE'S THE UPDATE! HERE!**

**KRL2008: xD Thanks.**

**DracozSlytherinPrincess: Oooh, they MIGHT.**

**WinnieThaPoo92: I'm addicted to the cliffies I'm afraid. XD Glad you liked the owls. I really don't know! I'd say i was a...lemon i think! Well my fiendish fiend who fiends, here's the update!**

**Cal8907: Here you go!**

**EmilyLovesYOU: Dun duun duuuun.**

**Imslytherinatheart: me too. XD**

**red roses at twilight: Thanks!**

**Darkparadox: I've basically answered your review already, buuuuuuuut, here we go again! D I'm still really sorry, and i loved that you liked the chapter.**

**ClumsyElf: Here you go!**

**Chrystal Slara: Here you go! **

**Theeeeeeeeeeeeeere we go.**

**Okay, so here's where the authors note starts.**

**To everyone reading, and to all who's here. I'm sorry to all the guys! Especially darkparadox.**

**Okay, here's a few things y'all should know.**

**There's about three or two chapters left I'd say, and this fic will probably be finished by christmas. XD**

**Okay, HERE WE GO.**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

She waited expectantly for him to say something.

Anything.

Draco was still holding her arm and then everything he wanted to say came pouring out of him.

"If you honestly believe that i would do something like that, simply because of reputation, regardless of what i told you earlier today, then you must be absolutely barking mad."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but he held up a silencing hand.

"I would _never_ have opened up to you if i wanted to hurt you." Then something seemed to dawn on him. "Do you think I'm my father?"

Hermione's arm was beginning to bruise, but she couldn't feel it, all she felt was regret.

How did she go from so depressed and angry to being the one in the wrong?

"I...Malfoy..."

"Back to Malfoy are we?" Draco asked coldly.

Hermione looked at him with sad eyes.

"I just..."

"You just what Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him with new confidence and tipped the side of her head in revelation.

"I love you."

He stared at her.

The thing is, apart from the few lousy groupies and fans, he'd never been told that before.

Ever. Not even from Narcissa.

And he doubted those groupies meant it, so this was the first time that anyone had ever really meant it.

Hermione waited for him to say something. Seemed like she was waiting for that a lot lately.

"I..." Draco started, he let go of her hand.

Hermione nodded in regret.

_He doesn't love me._

"I understand." Hermione said and took a few steps in the direction away from the library, she didn't want to go there anymore.

She half expected for Draco to follow her, or grab her arm to stop her, but he didn't. He just let her walk away from him.

And Hermione went, accepting something that hurt the very foundations of her soul.

He didn't love her.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Sirius sat at his desk doing something he didn't do a lot, if he could avoid it.

Thinking. Such a dangerous pastime, but he did it nonetheless.

Every time he tried to think about the things he should be thinking about, like marking the parchment handed in by his students, it didn't work. His mind just kept drifting to the madness around him. The madness he had somewhat encouraged.

There was Tonks, caught up with two professors who had more or less professed their love to her, and she still hadn't chosen.

Then there was all the teenage love around him.

Ron and Pansy were a couple, and he predicted that could be a problem to social standards.

Blaise and Ginny...he didn't think about them much. They seemed like one of those couples who are together during school, and together through-out their lives, always being together. Of course, that's what he thought about himself and Mary, that tramp he dated back in his seventh year.

Sirius smiled to himself as he remembered all his old days, but his mind wouldn't even let him think about that, instead, his mind settled on a different topic.

Hermione and Draco.

If his plan worked, Draco didn't follow any of the gibberish he had said about soul mates, and spoke truly from the heart.

_Who knew he had one? _Sirius thought.

Though when Draco came at him last night pouring out about what happened, Sirius saw something in him not a lot of people did.

Love.

He loved Hermione, but because of his past Sirius guessed he would have a hard time showing that. Whereas Hermione, who came from parental and friendship love, would have no trouble at all.

He could really only hope and pray with those two.

He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how odd life was.

This time a few years back, he was in a cell thinking about Harry.

_Harry..._

Sirius closed his eyes in worry. His godson had been through so much, and as much as it pained him to say it, there was so much more to come.

Not a lot had happened to Harry this year, which meant the worst was still to come, and though all these trivial problems were in the air, it didn't stop him from thinking about the problem that loomed at the back of everyone's minds.

Battle.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Eventually Hermione found herself at the entrance for the great hall. She didn't feel like being a lone, not now. She set up at the red and gold decorated table. Since it was Saturday, there wasn't anybody there. They were all loitering outside, or somewhere else. Frankly she didn't care.

Trying desperately hard to keep the tears in her eyes and not on the table Hermione opened the packet that Dumbledore had sent and began working on it, as if that could be her distraction.

The amount of parchment seemed endless, there was so much to organize. She decided the first thing she needed to work on, was a theme.

_Broken hearts. Lovers despair. Idiotic teenagers._

Hermione's battle with her own tears proved futile, as they dripped on the packet anyway.

Sobbing quietly to herself is how Harry found her.

He was alarmed when he saw his friend in such a state. Wordlessly he went up to Hermione and clutched her in a hug.

"Hi." He said quietly.

Hermione hugged him back.

"He doesn't love me Harry."

Just as Sirius sat and listened to when Draco poured his heart out, Harry sat and listened when Hermione poured her heart out.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Blaise and Ginny stood outside of the castle in the place they usually did, by the trees.

Ginny had just introduced Blaise to the world of Karaoke, though she had to use her wand to make the lyrics materialize in the air.

"Come _oooon!"_ Ginny grinned, Blaise shook his head.

"Look, I'll admit it, I'm whipped, but i don't think even the whipped, sappiest guys ever would sing _that." _Blaise crossed his arms over his chest, in an attempt to look more macho.

Ginny secretly thought Blaise didn't know how to be macho, sometimes it seemed she had more testosterone.

"Blaise please?" Ginny asked fakely tentative.

The sap that is Blaise Zabini took one look at his girlfriends sad eyes and went into submission.

"_Fiiiiiine_. But i can't sing a note, and you'll be held personally responsible if this is told by a soul."

Ginny nodded in a way of telling him she'd keep quiet, while really she was thinking about her dad's video recorder, and how that would have came in damn handy.

Blaise stepped up, unaware that Ginny's wand was not only making the lyrics, but was magnifying all his words to be heard inside the castle.

Inside, not out. So he wasn't aware he was somewhat badly serenading all of Hogwarts.

With his rendition, of the very manly and testosterone packed;

I'm a Barbie girl.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Once Hermione had finished telling Harry everything about what she felt and thought, Harry had calmed her down and hugged her and then he tried to talk about how things would be okay, but she silenced him. She changed the subject to her packet, and they started to work on the end of week dance together.

It took about three hours, and even though Draco hadn't tried to talk to her at all, Hermione still had a relatively good time planning the ball with Harry.

They had gotten about halfway through the planning when they decided they would leave the rest to Blaise, who had done nothing. There was points where Hermione's eyes would fill up with tears again but there were also times when Harry would make her laugh.

They were currently standing outside of Hermione's common room and Harry smiled at her.

"Don't worry, things will get better."

Hermione hugged him.

"Hope so."

She said the password to Damian, who seemed to sense something was wrong and didn't push for conversation, then she went into her common room with half lidded eyes, so she didn't really notice that the atmosphere was dark.

She closed the portrait door and then looked up for the first time.

Every one of her little teenage romantic fantasies was in the room.

The lights were magically dimmed, there was soft smoke covering the floors, so she couldn't see anything below her ankles, from the ceiling fell rose petals, which disappeared before they reached the floor. Lit candles floated around the room like in the great hall, and soft piano music was playing.

The person who did all of this wasn't to be seen though. She walked around the room for a couple of seconds when someone came up behind her, covered her eyes and started to whisper in her ears.

"_Trust me."_

There was no mistaking that voice, and against her better judgment she did trust him.

He shut her eyes for her, and she kept them closed, he then moved his hands so that they were crossed over her hips.

He swayed them both together to the beautiful _Moonlight Sonata._

"_Hermione."_ He whispered. _"I have something to tell you."_

She didn't make any sound to confirm she'd heard him, but he knew she did.

"_I lo-"_

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!"

What sounded like Blaise's attempt at singing drowned out the beautiful music in the room, and caused Hermione's eyes to fly open.

She turned quickly, but since his grasp was so strong she had to turn while still in his arms.

Draco stood there looking at her with mixed expressions. He looked annoyed his romantic atmosphere had been burst, but he looked in awe at her, he looked loving.

"I LOVE HAVING SEX WITH BOYS – GINNY, ARE YOU SURE THESE ARE THE RIGHT WORDS?"

They both laughed, but that still didn't break the link between them. She was still waiting for him to say it, even if it was going to be interrupted.

He smirked down at her, in true Malfoy fashion.

"I lo-"

"AH AH AH AHHHH. COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY, OOOH OOH OHH."

Hermione giggled again, and they waited until the song had gone on a little bit further before Draco attempted to speak again.

"What I'm _trying_ to say is-"

"OH I LOVE YOU KEN!"

Draco groaned but when Blaise didn't speak again, he smirked and held onto Hermione tighter.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked up at him with starry, blissful eyes.

Draco pulled her forward and then captured her mouth with his, they're eyes closed and they entered a world of oblivion, while they explored each other with eager tongues.

Once they pulled away for air, both with flushed cheeks and huge grins, Hermione said only one thing.

"Ken will be so disappointed."

**Is it possible? NO CLIFFY?! **

**If you liked it, review! If you didn't, Review anyway!**

**Poor Blaise. I do love to torment him.**

**R to the E to the V – I izzle, E to the W – izzle?**

**REVIEW.**

**Izzle. D**


	19. Boom

**Disclaimer: Now dearies i do love you, but if you STILL think I'm J.K Rowling, you may need your head examined.**

**Well aren't i a good little author? Updating so quickly? Woooo!**

**The reason i am updating like this, is because I'm eager to get it finished, you'll know why once you've read it.**

**Now dear reviewers, what's with the lack of reviews lately? XD I SLAVE AND I SLAVE!**

**Thanks to those who did though!**

**-jellyacey- Thanks! LOL.**

**Prongs09: Sorry you didn't like it.**

**Charmane: LOL Glad you liked it!**

**Red roses at twilight: Thanks.**

**Jevanminx: Thank you my dear Jevan!**

**KRL2008: I do indeed, after this chapter there's only one left.**

**Sexyslytherin27: LOL! Thanks for the review.**

**Smelybel: Thank you Shell! **

**Jchaos86: Thank you, maybe one day you will be in her position!**

**Harryhermionerw: Your review made me giggle, thanks!**

**Lena-hearts-jack: I do too!**

**ClumsyElf: Here you go!**

**EmilyLovesYOU: LOL.**

**Deadly-Flame: Nope, not the end!**

**Cal8907: Wait no longer!**

**Piraticaly-Insane: Here you go!**

**And finally, the last review of the day:**

**darkparadox: I wanted to save your review for last, because it was my favorite. Thank you so much for saying you liked that line, and as for terrible days at school i sure can relate. But overall, thank you for telling me I'm a good writer, you have no idea how badly i needed to hear that!**

**There we GO.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Smelybel, who sat and listened to all my ideas to the point of boredom. xD**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Blaise woke up on the last day of the auction with worry already on his mind. Since Harry and Hermione had organized near enough the whole ball yesterday, there was still the putting the organization into effect.

He knew about Draco's plan, he was the only one who did. That's how he got the password, apparently Damian wasn't about to let Draco back in the room without one.

Since the two lovebirds would probably want to soak in their lovey dovey ness, he, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Sirius, Tonks, Remus and even Snape were left to decorate the hall.

Have you ever seen a werewolf and an ex-deatheter, two of the most feared things in the world, argue over what pink frills go with what purple lace?

_Sheesh!_ Blaise thought shaking his head at the scene. _I will NOT have lace in my ball, that's so last season!_

That was the moment Blaise realized just how manly he was. All he could do was thank Merlin he hadn't said that out loud...

"So Blaise, which one do you think is best?" Remus asked holding up his lace.

Blaise tried, really he did, but the urge was too much.

"THERE WILL BE NO TACKY LACE IN MY BALL!"

Ginny petted her boyfriends arm.

Ron snickered. "Well at least we know who wears the trousers in this relationship."

Blaise made a noise which suspiciously sounded like _'Hmph!' _which really only made him regret saying he'd help decorate.

Ginny hugged her boyfriend laughing.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

While all of their friends were decorating, Hermione and Draco _were_ soaking in their lovey dovey-ness, but they were doing it, spreading the word about the ball at the same time.

Though Hermione wasn't too thrilled about how they were doing it.

They were standing outside of the castle on this, a cold Sunday afternoon and Draco was smirking at his new girlfriend.

Yep, girlfriend.

"Come on, you know you want to." Draco grinned pulling her forward.

Hermione shook her head and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Absolutely not Draco."

He just grinned if possible harder and then pulled himself onto his broom.

"Well I'm going." He teased. "With, or without you."

She looked at him. "You wouldn't leave me here standing all alone, freezing?"

Then something occurred to Draco. It _was _still the auction week.

But no, he couldn't...that would be cruel...

"Hermione dearest, i order you to go for a broom ride with me."

She gasped at him and found her feet moving against her own will towards his broom.

"NOT FUNNY DRACO." She screamed and he laughed and he pulled her onto the broom so she was holding around his stomach to balance herself.

"Ready?" He asked she screamed.

"LET ME OFF DRACO!"

He kicked off and Hermione's screams penetrated the air as they flew through the air.

Draco laughed as Hermione's hands held a vice like grip on his stomach.

"Hermione, i do need to breathe."

She didn't release him.

"You're such a bastard." She hissed and he laughed again.

"Oh suck it up, it'll end soon." Draco drew his wand and pointed it to the air whizzing past.

"I haven't done this before." Draco muttered to himself.

"Is that a fault i hear from Draco Malfoy?" Hermione hissed.

Draco rolled his eyes and then whispered a spell.

His wand started creating smoke, and the broom moved about to direct the smoke to form words.

Once it was all over, and Hermione was safe on the ground, first she walked around and nearly fainted, due to the bloody dizziness, and then she looked up at the sky.

Written in black smoke were the words also posted on millions of pieces of parchment around the school:

"_End of auction ball, tonight at seven o'clock."_

Hermione nodded at Draco.

"Looks good."

Draco bowed.

"My excellence astounds even me."

Hermione laughed.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Nymphadora Tonks loved having fun. It had always been one of her top priorities. Anything with a hint of seriousness always made her feel uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, a serious decision loomed over her. There were two men in her life at the moment, and she didn't know who she loved. She'd never been in love, how was she meant to know?

Tonks sat on her desk in her dorm, a place that no-one of sound mind went and continued to stare down at the floor, as if it had all the answers.

Which it probably did...if she stared hard enough.

Floors knew all!

YAY FLOORS!

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Hermione, Ginny and Pansy were in Hermione's common room. They'd decided to get ready for the ball together. Blaise had all but crawled into the common room in an attempt to get a peak at what they looked like, they'd almost killed him.

No. Really, Blaise had a bruise on his cheek from where a hairbrush had hit him. The bruise was gone now though, Blaise had charmed it off. After the attack of the hairbrush, Blaise had decided to join Draco in the Slytherin common room.

There was only an hour left until the ball, and though all the girls had all their dresses, and everything was in the room that they'd need, Hermione had no clue what she was doing.

"Uhh, Hermione, where's your dress?" Ginny asked.

Hermione pointed to a blue dress on her bed.

All the girls turned to her with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"Yes?" Hermione asked in an irritated tone.

"Didn't you wear that to the Yule ball?" Pansy asked.

Hermione nodded.

All of them gasped, and Hermione cringed at the noise.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ginny shouted. She took the dress and threw it out the window.

"HEY!" Hermione cried and went to the window to see a blue speck on the outside grounds.

Pansy and Ginny were talking quietly and then Pansy nodded, and left the room.

Hermione followed, and saw that she went through the Slytherin portrait hole.

"Where's she going?" Hermione asked and Ginny glared at her.

"As of now, you're not allowed to speak, and I'm doing your hair and make up."

Hermione groaned but Ginny held a silencing hand up.

Ginny already looked beautiful. Her hair was twisted into a complicated French knot, and she had subtle make up on that would go perfectly with her green dress hanging up on Hermione's closet door.

Hermione sat still and let Ginny take over her, fearing if she complained, Ginny would kill her.

It took about half an hour, but eventually Pansy came back into the room.

Pansy had gone with the look of almost no make up. Just enough to lengthen her eyelashes and add color to her face, her hair was slightly curled and let loose around her shoulders.

Pansy was already in her blue dress, and she looked beautiful.

She was also holding a huge amount of dresses in her arms, which made Hermione quite terrified.

"Ha." Hermione laughed nervously. "What are those for?"

Pansy glared at her, as if wearing a dress she had already worn was something worse than committing a murder.

"After Ginny has finished your hair, which looks great by the way Ginny." She added and Ginny grinned. "You will go and try on each and every one of these dresses, until we are satisfied we've found the perfect one."

Hermione whimpered, but didn't complain. Ginny had hold of her hair and if she even made a noise she had a feeling Ginny would pull her hair until she was bald.

There was only half an hour until the ball, and Ginny and Pansy had started to panic. Hermione's hair and make up was finished, but she wasn't allowed to see it. Once Ginny had finished her hair she had been almost thrown into Blaise's bedroom to get changed.

First, she came out wearing a yellow poofy dress, which made her look like a lemon. Or a melon, the fruit debate still hadn't been decided in her head.

Once Ginny and Pansy had seen the dress, they looked close to tears.

"NEXT!" Ginny said and Hermione obediently went back into the bedroom.

Then she came out with an orange dress which had purple spots all over it.

Ginny turned to Pansy once she saw it.

"Why do you even _have_ that?"

Hermione took that as a sign to go back in.

Three dresses, and three refusals later, Hermione came out wearing a dress that stopped Ginny and Pansy all together.

They didn't say anything, just surveyed her.

"That." Ginny said shaking her head. "Is the most perfect thing in all creation for her."

Pansy nodded in agreement.

"She looks absolutely stunning."

Hermione was eventually allowed to go and look in the mirror.

Her reflection was someone completely different.

The girl in the mirror, was beautiful, with a seductive tight black dress wrapped around her curves and ended at the floor, her hair was in a tight bun with strands falling around her face. Her eyes were smoky and her lips were bright red, painted by Ginny in an expert style.

"Is that really me?" Hermione asked, and the two girls in the room nodded.

For the first time in Hermione's whole life, she looked beautiful, and seductive.

"Wow." Hermione smiled at them.

"Yeah, we are miracle workers." Ginny nodded.

Pansy screamed and Hermione nearly slipped on the trail of her dress when she spun around to face them.

"WE'RE LATE!"

Ginny handed something to Hermione, a necklace. Hermione wore it, but it didn't cover up a lot, the plunging neckline of her dress was still a tad too revealing for Hermione.

The necklace was pretty though, it was a black teardrop.

"Go on, I'll be out in uno momento." Hermione smiled at them.

Pansy and Ginny nodded, and left the room.

Hermione fished under her bed, careful not go get her dress dirty and got something out that had taken her all night to transfigure, she grasped it in her hand and put it in her purse with her wand.

She only prayed that he liked it.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ron were all standing at the foot of the stairs scuffing their feet.

They all looked magnificent in their robes.

Draco was wearing something that would surprise Hermione when she saw it.

"They're late." Ron said and the others rolled their eyes.

"Oh shut up."

Blaise then spotted something on Ron and gasped.

"IS THAT _LACE?"_

That's when the girls emerged from the portrait hole behind the stairs.

Their eyes raked over each other and each one of them gasped.

Hermione looked at her new boyfriend in awe.

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

Draco had chosen tonight, to show that he didn't care about her parents, and chose to wear a muggle tuxedo.

Armani of course, as if he'd wear a rental. Pfft.

Hermione grinned.

"I can't believe you! You're amazing. You look so brilliant." She blurted out.

She was embarrassed, but then she realized something.

Draco didn't hear her, he still had his jaw hanging loosely and his eyes looked like they were about to pop.

She was the most precious thing in the world.

He could see _ever_y curve on her body, her creamy white skin contrasted with the sexy black dress, and her hair was up, so he could see her beautiful neck.

She was the most precious thing in the world, and he was _his._

**(A/N: And noooooow, for ze ladies)**

Draco looked...there was no way to describe it.

In a typical Draco Malfoy fashion, he looked amazing but was distinctive. He wore the black trousers, white shirt and black jacket, his hair looked gorgeous against it all, and his face was rugged and and the shirt defined his toned body.

Yeah, she was probably drooling.

His t shirt was open in the first couple of buttons too.

Hermione grinned. "Drool."

Draco smirked at her.

"What did you say?"

Hermione looked mortified. "Nothing!" She caught his arm. "Want to go in?"

The others went in, and Draco seemed to walking at the slowest pace possible.

He then turned to Hermione once the others went in and grabbed her by the arm and halted her from going in.

"Yes?" She asked and in one of those rare moments, he smiled at her.

"I just wanted to tell you something."

She waited for him to say.

"Go on."

He bent down and took her by the waist and put his other hand on the side of her head, taking care to not mess up her hair.

The warm glow and the butterflies were back for Hermione, and it was so amazing to finally embrace those feelings.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"You look beautiful tonight."

She grinned and then laughed.

"You're so cheesy."

He smirked and held his arm out, she took it and then they walked into the great hall together.

It looked beautiful, but very unoriginal, basically it looked the day of the auction.

Then again, maybe it was meant to be like that.

Once they were in the room enough so that everyone could see them, everything turned to madness.

Girls turned to other girls, boys turned to other boys, all to whisper to each other about rumors. Hermione could almost hear the accusations.

"_Maybe she's paying him."_

"_Ooh! Maybe she's on the rebound from professor Black."  
"Who bloody well cares, theres a couple of gorgeous people." _

Draco smirked at her and rolled his eyes at the crowd.

At the front of the hall, the Weird Sisters started to play.

It was incredible what one can organize in a day.

Draco offered his hand to her.

"Want to dance?"

"You're just laying on the cheese tonight." She grinned, but moved to the floor with him.

Surprisingly, a muggle song came on.

_Every breath you take._

Hermione beamed

"I looooove this song!"

He laughed at her.

He was so happy tonight.

_And every move you make._

They grinned at each other and continued to dance.

_Every bond you break, every step you take._

Draco kissed her again.

_I'll be watching you._

From the other side of the room, Sirius turned to Dumbledore.

"Sir, i received a letter today addressed simply to 'professor', only i think it was for you."

Dumbledore looked at the other man with a curious gaze.

"What did the letter say?"

_Every single day._

"It was from ST Mungos." Sirius said timidly.

Dumbledore froze.

_And every word you say._

"What did it say?"

"It's about...your wife."

Dumbledore paled.

"What about her?"

_Every game you play, every night you stay._

"A medi-witch has to arrive immediately to inform you of something that couldn't be put in the letter."

Sirius looked at his employer and friend with worried eyes.

_I'll be watching you._

Dumbledore looked worried.  
"We'll have to lower the apparation wards."

"But sir, if deatheaters attack-"  
Dumbledore turned on him.

"Don't you understand? Something may have _finally_ happened."

_Oh, can't you see_

Sirius accepted what Dumbledore said. He'd never been wrong before, he could only hope that this was not a night for first times.

_You belong to me?_

Tonks stood in her pale pink dress, and her hair was curly and black, she looked very lovely.

Remus and Snape stood either side of her.

_How my poor heart aches._

_With every step you take._

Both of them looked at her.

"Want do dance?" They asked simultaneously, then both glared at each other.

To be honest, Tonks knew how hard it was for Snape to ask that. Even if he was getting more confident these days. Also, she was still a bit angry at Remus for the James comment the other day.

"I'll dance with you next Remus." She smiled and then went off with Severus.

Snape poked out his tongue...such a scary sight.

_Every move you make._

Remus sulked and glared at the two dancing on the floor.

_Every vow you break._

Blaise was directing Ginny to their table, when he instead raised her hand to her surprise and spun her onto the dance floor.

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake._

Ginny stumbled on the dance floor, only realizing that's where they were.

"Okay twinkle toes, you ready to dance?" Ginny smile.

Blaise frowned.

"Twinkle toes? Don't you think I'm girly enough without the nicknames?"

Ginny laughed.

_I'll be watching you._

"So why the sudden need to dance?" Ginny asked and Blaise smiled a little nervously.

"Y'know...dancing is fun..."

Ginny looked at him suspiciously.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace._

Blaise twirled her around the floor.

"You look beautiful you know."

_I dream at night, i can only see your face._

She smiled and blushed.

_I look around, but its you i can't replace._

"That line has truth to it." Blaise held her close and she looked up at him.

"You're bring so sweet tonight."

_I feel so cold, and i long for your embrace._

"No, I'm being truthful."

"Awww." Ginny beamed.

_I keep crying baby, baby please._

_Oh, can't you see._

_You belong to me?_

"Will you belong to me Ginny?" Blaise asked out of the blue.

She tilted her head and looked at him.

"What?"

_How my poor heart aches_

Draco grinned at something over Hermione's shoulder and directed her to look at it.

Hermione looked, and saw Blaise bending on one knee.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Is he really?!"

Draco nodded.

_With every step you take._

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." Blaise grinned. "Please marry me, testosterone-less and all."

Ginny had tears in her eyes, she replied with a shaky voice.

"I cannot believe." She said almost choking. "You called me Ginevra."

_Every move you make._

Blaise grinned.

"Is that a yes?"

He pulled out a little box and opened it, to see a silver ring with diamonds going all the way around it, but a large diamond in the middle.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes! YES! I LOVE YOU BLAISE!" She grinned.

_Every vow you break._

Hermione grinned at Draco.

"That's so sweet! Did you know he was going to do that?"

Draco nodded smiling.

"I have a present for you." Hermione said and handed him the box.

He raised an eyebrow and opened it.

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake._

He pulled out a gold signet ring with the initials 'HGDM' Engraved on it.

His eyes went wide.

_I'll be watching you._

"Hermione..." He started.

Hermione frowned.

"Don't you like it?"

He looked offended. "I absolutely love it, it's the most wonderful thing anyone's ever done for me."

_Every move you make, every step you take._

Dumbledore turned to Sirius.

"Get ready to lower the wards."

Draco pulled her towards him quickly and kissed her with everything he had.

_I'll be watching you._

"**BOOM!"**

Everything stopped, they pulled apart and looked to see professors and students screaming and pointing to the windows.

They looked over quickly, and saw that the sound was the combined sound of hundreds and hundreds of deatheaters apparating into the Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione looked to Draco with scared eyes.

"What do we do Draco?"

Draco put on his ring, and then looked at the only person in the world he loved.

"I don't know."

_I'll be watching you._

**One chapter left.**

**Please don't hate me... Longest chapter ever by the way!**

**Reviews welcomed.**


	20. Parchment and a Philosophy

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter!**

**My dears, here are the review responses:**

**Pedestriancow: I'm sorry you don't like the story anymore, though it is still my story, and the way it has turned out is the way i always intended it to go. There will be a Sirius/Hermione fic soon actually. XD Aww, it's sweet that you noticed that i take the fics down, In fact this is the first fic that will be actually finished. As for putting them back on, maybe, i have a few ideas for more stories so i think i might write those first. I hope you like this chapter! I love your reviewes.**

**Cal8907: Here you go! Thanks for your review.**

**Theworstwitch: aww, thank you. I went on your myspace page, y'know cause I'm nosey. I like it.**

**Silent-Mousie: OKAY!:P**

**The Queen of Confusion: I want your pen name.:P Tis awesome. Thank you for your review!**

**Harryhermionerw: I'm sorry you had a bad day, i have bad days too. It makes me so happy to think that this cheers people up, thank you for your review, hope you like the update.**

**Smelybel: Okay Michelle, HERE YOU GO! Hope you like it dearie, happy new year.**

**Charmane: WHAAT? MICKEY MOUSE? AHH. HERE!**

**Sexyslytherin27: I'm sorry dear! Here you go.**

**Cheesekakke: Yep, it really is cheesy. XD Here's the update, hope you like it.**

**Hazel Love: LOL, Hope you like it.**

**Jevanminx: Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too.**

**Darkparadox: Hello again! I love your reviews, as you know.:P Hope you like it dearie.**

**EmilyLovesYOU: lol, don't be hope you like it!**

**Axg: thanks! Hope you like this.**

**-jellyacey-: LOL! Glad you liked that line, it was my favorite.**

**Piraticaly-Insane: Hope you like this, I'd hate it if you didn't.:S**

**Deadly-Flame: Wait no longer! Hope you like it.**

**MaraBoBara: I know, Lol. Hope you like it.**

**Pussycat06: You never knoooow. Here you go!**

**TomFeltonismine: Here you go! All questions shall be answered!**

**Blue Burns Orange: Aww, thank you! Here's the update.**

**Patheticloverr: thank you so so so so much! Here's the update.**

**My dears, i will not make this my dramatic speech, because there's going to be an authors note after this. XD LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Right.**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH.**

They marched onto the grounds, as hundreds of students panicked. The younger years of students, oblivious to everything going on outside of their common rooms danced on to the sound of their own music. Though eventually, the screaming in the great hall got to such a volume that it penetrated even the portrait holes of their common rooms.

Students, Professors, metamorphmagus' who were now just freeloading in the castle, paintings, everyone was absolutely frantic.

Though who could blame them? Dumbledore surely couldn't, the only person he was blaming for all of this was himself.

_How could i be so idiotic?_

He thought to himself. Lowering the wards was the most horrendous thing he'd ever done.

The only people who remained relatively calm was Sirius, Snape, Draco, surprisingly Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Hermione and Harry.

Though really, Harry was only pretending to be calm.

This was the moment that he was destined to live, this moment was probably the only reason he was born.

To fulfill this night.

Everyone had wands out, even those too nervous to do anything else.

Harry took charge.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" He shouted, all the screaming subdued as they turned to him. No-one at the moment was doubting Harry Potter anymore.

"I know that some of you won't want to fight, but for those brave enough, and those with courage in their blood, raise your wands in salute. Tonight is the night we free those living in terror."

Most of the students cheered. All of the adults in the room were clapping, even Snape.

"Right, battle stations!" Harry cried.

Though, were _was_ their battle stations? Everyone just remained looking like worried fish...or lemons...or even melons.

The first thing that Draco did, even before he took out his wand, was he undid his tie.

There was no way he was kicking voldy ass with a tie on. It just wasn't done.

Hermione had already transfigured her dress into black trousers and a black top, like most of the girls were starting to do. All of their shoes were charmed to be more practical. Hermione's idea obviously. Who else would think to change their high heels at a time like this?

Spells started to be fired through the castle, Sirius had put the wards back up but it was too late, they continued to march tot he front door all the while firing spells at all the students they could see through the windows.

"EVERYONE, FIGHT!" Harry screamed.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and hugged him as she cried.

"Please Harry, please be alright. I know you can do this." He kissed her cheek and hugged her, but didn't say anything.

Remus was standing there with his wand poised and ready for any signs of danger, when he began to change.

All the familiar changes to his body occurred, and the Ministry order was being put into effect.

All werewolves were being reported for duty.

Tonks looked at him in fear.

"No Remus, come on, it's not time to change yet." She reached out to him but Snape held her back.

"Tonks, you have to leave him to change, you can't stop this."

She let herself be dragged away but continued watching in terror as Remus' body distorted.

He was a werewolf now, his wand and clothes were left forgotten on the floor, and he looked at all the children in the room.

Tonks reached out again.

"Remus, don't think like that, you know yourself you're not that kind of wearwolf."

He growled, but once a spell came through the window, and singed Tonks' black top in a near miss, Remus howled loudly and charged through the doors to the grounds.

"NO!" Tonks screamed. She moved to go after him but Severus stopped her again.

Ginny turned to Blaise.

"Well Twinkle toes, looks like this will be a short engagement."

He tilted his head and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Ginny smiled sadly and slipped off the ring on her finger and put it on the chain of her necklace.

"I'll make you a deal Blaise." She said with a weak voice. "If we both come out of this alive, then I'll marry you."

He nodded.

"Deal, but we know that _you'll_ definitely be alive."

"What?"

Blaise and Draco nodded at each other, then Sirius and Ron seemed to catch up on the plan, and stood next to them.

"What are we doing?" Ron asked.

Perhaps Ron didn't exactly understand the plan.

They all huddled and spoke for a minute, then they stood in a straight line in front of the girls.

"Oh, okay i get it now." Ron nodded.

"Right." Sirius nodded.

Harry gave a pointless thumbs up.

Sirius, who was at the end of the line, went first, starting it off.

"Tonks, as the last order of this auction, I'm ordering you to stay safe, until the war is over. You are not to participate in any fighting."

"Same to you Pansy." Ron nodded.

Blaise smiled at Ginny. "And you."

Hermione looked at Draco as if to say 'Don't you dare.' but he wasn't wearing a smirk anymore, he wasn't smiling, In fact he didn't have any expression.

He was also standing at more than an arms length away, whereas everyone else who had spoken was being cradled by the person who was protecting them.

"You too Granger."

A cold chill ran up Hermione's spine.

"Granger?" She asked and he didn't do anything to show he'd heard her.

Everyone next to them was looking at them now, witnessing this moment that was so confusing to her.

Hermione reached out for him but he took a step backwards.

That's when the anger returned to Hermione, all of the fighting was about to start, she knew because the jets of powerful light were getting closer and the screams were getting louder.

All this fighting, hate war, and all she could think about was the person in front of her, and why he was so withdrawn.

That's when a purple beam hit the floor in front of her, causing a slight distraction.

Yeah, the floor was oozing, a _slight_ reaction.

Tonks looked shocked as she looked at the ooze.

"MY FLOORS!" She raised her wand to do something, but the order to stay safe was overpowering, and she was forced to put her wand back in it's holster.

She turned to Sirius.

"I hate you."

He grinned and saluted her.

Everyone was starting to get organized now, pulling in formations and groups.

Hermione felt so helpless, not being able to do anything, and the girls next to her obviously felt the same way if their bad posture and glares to the males across from them were any indication.

She looked at Draco who had his wand out now, and wasn't looking at her in the eyes.

Then something awful clicked.

"Draco." Hermione said softly. "What side are you fighting for?"

His hand twitched on his wand and he looked at her then.

"Hermione-"

"Which side?"

An explosion came through the halls and they had to dive onto the floor to dodge all the streaming lights that came their way.

Hermione and Draco were lying across from each other and Hermione looked at him with teary eyes.

"WHICH SIDE?"

He looked at her face, and made a promise to himself, then to her.

"Yours." He said softly.

She nodded.

They stood up and when the Death eaters came through the doors of the great hall, Draco made a decision.

"Hermione, go to the room of requirement."

"What?"

"Go there, it's the only place you'll be safe."

She felt herself moving, and one by one the other guys used their advantage of bought at auction to do the same thing to the other girls.

"DRACO!" Hermione shouted. "LET ME FIGHT!"

He shook his head, smiling.

"I need you alive Hermione. I love you so much sometimes i can't even fathom it. If you died, and i had a way to cause otherwise, I'd never forgive myself."

He pulled her forward and simply hugged her, before her own feet carried her unwillingly away to the room of requirement, followed by her close friends.

Draco watched her go, and then turned his attentions to something horrible.

His father had just walked into the room.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

"BASTARDS!" Tonks screamed at the sealed door of the room. "HOW DARE THEY NOT LET ME FIGHT!"

Ginny and Pansy were nodding in agreement, but Hermione just sat in a chair with a photo of her and Draco which the room had supplied.

The photo was of them in Hermione's common room, with the atmosphere that Draco had set up for her in the surprise. They were holding each other laughing, at Blaise's voice in the background. She couldn't hear it, but she remembered it.

She would always remember that moment.

Tonks Ginny and Pansy huddled around her on the floor, but none of them cried.

They were too scared.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

"Hello." Lucius smirked.

Draco remained expressionless, and raised his wand.

"Hello."

Lucius shook his head.

"Isn't it sad that you're wasting your life on that side Draco? You showed such potential, until of course you started dating that mudblood."  
Draco twitched.

"How did you know?"

Lucius circled him.

"Neville Longbottom wasn't too hard to imperius either."

It all made sense.

"Who told you?" Draco asked and his _father_ smirked again.

"Theodore Nott."

"Never liked that bastard." Draco said as he moved.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"AVADA KEDAV-"

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Hours, days, or weeks later, the room of requirement's doors swung open.

A man in black walked in, a man none of the girls recognized.

He didn't venture into the room completely, just left a few pieces of parchment on the table next to the door.

Pansy was the first one over to them, and picked up the one with her name on it.

There wasn't one for Ginny, but Tonks and Hermione got theirs also.

Tonks and Pansy ripped their open as soon as the parchment hit their fingers, Hermione went agonizingly slow.

Pansy started sobbing loudly, and heaped onto the floor.

Ginny was at her side quickly, and cradles her before reading the part of the letter which had heir friend in such a state, aloud.

"Ron's in a coma."

Ginny started crying too.

Tonks went pale, and then graced her face and floor with her own tears, but she didn't say what happened.

Hermione then opened her own letter, fearing the worst.

"_Miss Hermione Granger._

_With deepest regret, it is my duty to inform you of the untimely death, of a Mister Draco Malfoy. He died fighting for the light in the war of the damned. He was a very brave man who died of courage and honour-"_

She didn't read the rest, and she didn't stay composed.

Hermione curled up on the chair next to her, held the photo frame in her hands so tightly the glass was breaking, and with heart wrenching sobs she showed the world what heartbreak really was.

With every tear a piece of her heart left her.

Hermione Granger had a philosophy; Once you've grown accustomed to something -No matter how unexpected it may be– It will always be painful to go back to the way things were.

She didn't expect this kind of pain.

**Whoosh**

In a hospital which was not St Mungos, somewhere deep in Wales, there was thousands of resting, dying, and recovering patients. All because St Mungos was full.

One figure with angelic blonde hair, a complexion that blended with the sheets he was bound in, laid in a state that could not be described as sleeping, dead, or alive.

He simply was.

One of the doctors outside, told another that if this particular patient didn't showed signs of life soon, they would have to re-occupy the bed.

Then a miracle happened.

His finger moved.

A finger, which was adorned with a symbol of real love.

'HGDM'

**The end.**

**Nope, I'm not joking.**

**Uh...please review? And don't hate me. XD **

**Authors note next.**

**DON'T HURT ME!**


	21. Alana's Note REDONE

Yes.

Hi.

Basically, i cannot tell you how hurt i was by some of the comments, though i realize i will have to take criticism.

Here i am, with three options. One, i can delete this story, which is looking like quite the fine idea. Two, i can re-write the last chapter, though really that would make me feel like I'm succumbing to all of your views what you think the story should be, and this is the way i had planned it from the start.

Three, i can continue on with my sequal taking no heed in what some of you have said.

I would do this if i had the confidence, but i don't.

Also, by the way, if you would like to flame this story, at least have the integrity to do it in your actual account.

Ah well. I don't really have anything to say anymore.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Right, some time has passed since i wrote that and I've had to had a pep talk from my sister, but basically I've come to a conclusion.

I do not care.

I'm continuing with my sequal, much to the disappointment of some of you, but it is my story after all.

Although, there will be a story before the sequal, because i need a second chance.

YAY!

Happy again.

Seriously, i have more mood swings than a pregnant whale going through divorce.

Anyway, I'm writing this to answer some questions that i knew would come.

DRACO'S DEAD?! HOW COULD YOU?!: He is not! Silly!

HERMIONE DOESN'T KNOW DRACO'S DEAD?! HOW COULD YOU?!: It gives grounds for a sequal.

HOW DARE THEY STOP THEM FROM FIGHTING!: This was a huuuuge issue in the reviewers, and sorry. The whole theme of the last two chapters was meant to be in like the forties, where the woman would wave of their fella's to fight. Sexist i know, but i stand by what i wrote, and what Draco said about it. If i had the power to keep who i loved safe, I'd use it.

WILL THERE BE A SEQUAL?: There will be indeed.

DO YOU HATE US?!: On the contrary my dears, i rather love you.

Uhh what else was there?

Yep, i think that's it! Hooray!

Uhh i think that's it for me. In this Authors note anyway.

Before the sequal comes out, I'm writing a different story, one with a different pairing.

Sirius/Hermione i think, not really sure.

BUT! Here's a summary of the sequal.

Two years after the war, Draco Malfoy awakes from his coma, and goes to find Hermione.

He looks into a window and finds something that hurts him, and makes him leave.

Three years after that, the engagement of two people brings Draco back, but only to start making a life for himself.

That's really all I'll say. XD

Look out for it!

The only goal i had for this story, was to make the auctions cliché, less of a cliché.

Here's hoping.

Alana.

**Whoosh.**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT.**

**Forgot to say.**

**Every author has a source of inspiration, muses.**

**Mine were three people who have been there from the very start.**

**Michelle, Darkparadox, and Jevanminx. Whom i can only hope will be there in the sequal, for they are lovely.**

**As well as everyone else is.**


End file.
